Firefighter: the chiefs daughter
by Fangrules
Summary: Fang is the rookie fire-fighter newly assigned to station 24. Max is the chiefs daughter - the forbidden fruit. What happens when they fall for each other? will they be happy or will their pasts get in the way?
1. First encounter

Screams filled the air as yet another section of the school collapsed, I watched mortified as the last of the pre-schoolers were brought out, I scanned them quickly, staring into each face but coming up empty. _She's still in there!_ I mentally screamed, I might have voiced it but I don't know all I can remember is being restrained by fire-fighters.

"NO! let me go! My sister's in there!" I screamed at the man holding me.

"It's too dangerous for us to send anyone in Max, I'm sorry." He calmly spoke like I could just get over it!

"Get out of the way!" shrieked punching him straight in the chin. With a gasp he released me. Before anyone could touch me I bolted straight for the fire. Heat. That is all I can really remember when I walked into the burning school, the flames licked at my skin hungrily burning my hair and causing my eyes to water. I walked in further yelling my sister's name and then it went dark.

Fang's P.O.V.

"Chief!" Iggy yelled running towards us, his helmet under his arm. He skids to a halt in front of Chief Batchelder who had been evacuating the remaining kids with my help. Instantly he turned to Iggy.

"What is it Ig?" he asked putting a hand on his shoulder while he tried to catch his breath.

"Max, she-she got in." He rasped his eyes wide. _The chief's daughter!?_ I yelled at myself. _How the hell did she get passed the guards?!_ Just as I thought it the chief screamed it at Iggy.

"How the hell!?" I had never heard his voice go so high even though I had only just been transferred.

"She beat up Grady, said something about her sister still being in the school." Iggy puffed.

"She doesn't have a sister!" the Chief fumed.

"We can't find her Chief." Iggy informed him grimly.

"I will." I quickly said before shooting off towards the fire. I could hear the yells of protest coming from the chief who released a string of profanities and ordered me to come back. Grady tried to catch me but missed by inches, Iggy was right on my tail trying to catch up. I entered the building only to be hit from a blast as one of the gas tanks exploding. I pushed through the fire, pulling my mask down. The ceiling had half collapsed and rubble covered almost the entire floor, locker doors were torn off, their contents burning. A tremor hit knocking me off my feet. I searched everywhere until I noticed a dog tag lying on a heap of rubble. I picked it up.

_MAX RIDE_.

Was scrawled across it and I instantly dropped to my knees throwing pieces of the ceiling to the side. I noticed her hand balled into a fist, clutching something desperately. I managed to open her tight fingers to find a crumpled picture. I looked at it and found a small blonde haired girl she had bright blue eyes and her hair lay in curls on her shoulders. Max knelt beside her, hugging her and behind them a large banner took up the door of the school.

"_Big sister project_."

_So she didn't mean her blood sister_. I shoved the picture in my pocket and continued to sig her out. She was in pretty deep but I managed to dig her out rather fast. I ripped my helmet and mask off slipping them over her head, I picked her up bridal style just as another tank blew .Holding her to me in a lame attempt to protect her from the blaze that was now consuming the whole school I made my way through the fire. The smoke was now so thick I could barely see a foot in front of me, not to mention the breathing difficulties I was having but I pushed through, there was no use in coming in here in the first place if I was just going to let her die. I didn't even notice I had stumbled out the building until I heard the roaring of sirens and the yells of my co-workers. Max was ripped from my arms and taken to a stretcher while I was hauled up by Iggy and Matthew. They half carried me to a stretcher which I refused to get on. Then the Chief came and screamed so loud I'm sure I went deaf for an instant.

"What the hell were you thinking Marks!?" he was throwing his arms up and pacing around in front of me. I just smirked at him as an E.M.T. tried to get me to ly on the stretcher.

"You're welcome." I mumbled to him finally giving in to the constant begs of the E.M.T's after I almost coughed myself from smoke inhalation. He froze instantly as I was grudgingly lifted into the ambulance.

"She's ok?" he whispered to me. I just nodded and watched as tears came to his eyes. "Thank you." He chocked out before leaving me with Iggy who climbed in the ambulance and had a good ol' laugh at me.

"Shut it." I mumbled through the oxygen mask they were making me wear.

"Aw Fangy-poo, don't you feel like such a hero? Saving the chiefs daughter, someone's a serious suck up." To which he got a punch in the gut.


	2. Hospitals cookies and speaches? weird

They wouldn't let me go! For gods sake I had been kept in over night and now the said I needed to get rest. _Yeah, what ever_. I had the entire fire house laughing their asses off when Iggy told them what happened (Or his version of what happened). I sat in the damn hospital bed flicking the channels on the T.V while Matthew spoke to his wife on the phone.  
"Yeah…fine… I swear I'll be home… I know… ok." With that he quickly ended the call and threw his cell onto the table beside him. With a groan he leant back against the chair. I just smirked at him and shook my head.

"Shut up rookie, you'll get there some day then you'll know the torture we all go through." He laughed at me his green eyes shining with happiness. "So what actually happened? I mean really Iggy is being an idiot if he thinks we're really going to believe you-" He was cut short as the nurse walked in a big smile on her face.

"You're free to go Mr Marks." She informed me taking off all the things on my arms.

"Thanks." I smiled at her and she blushed exiting the room straight after.

"You're unbelievable." Iggy whined walking in just as the nurse left.  
"What? Why?" I asked standing and raising a brow at him.  
"You could possibly have the entire nursing staff while we just sit to the side, it's so unfair!" He grumbled.

"Pervert." I chuckled while Matt shook his head and stood.

"Well boys, I have to head, Marks you're on duty tonight don't forget." Matt informed us clapping me on the back before leaving.

I wasn't even inside before Grady was telling me the chief wanted me in his office. _Great, time for another earful._ I thought as I threw my bag on the couch beside Daniel. I trudged up the stairs, really not in the mood to have the chief telling me how irresponsible and dangerous it was for me to go in. I knocked twice before opening the door. The Chief's swivel chair was facing the window so I couldn't see him. _Crap, I'm in trouble_.

"You wanted to see me Chief?" I spoke standing straight, my hands behind my back. Suddenly the chair turned and I frowned.  
"Sorry to disappoint, my Dad will be here soon." Her dirty blonde hair was cut short, different from the last time I saw her, she put her sneaker clad feet in the table and crossed her ankles staring at me expectantly. A strand of hair fell into her eyes and she blew it back not moving her eyes from me until her phone rang. Super massive black hole filled the room and with a groan she pulled it out her pocket.  
"What Nudge?" She groaned into phone. "Really, you phoned me because there's sale on at the mall? You're joking right?" she scoffed shaking her head. "No, I'm not going… I don't care if it was the end of the world, I will never go shopping with you ever again!" She groaned. "Oh so you don't think the fact I couldn't walk for a week not a good reason?" a smug smile spread across her face. "Exactly, phone Ella if you want a shopping buddy." She snapped the phone shut and shoved it back into her black and green hoodie pocket. I didn't move but had to hold in the laugh as I watched her stare at me indifferently.

"What?" she asked me frowning.

"Not a lot of teenage girls refuse shopping trips." I whispered.

"Yeah well it's not my thing." She waved it off before leaning down and opening something under the desk. She came up with two cans of soda and chucked one at me missing about ten inches. I snapped my hand out and caught it. When I looked at her again she was the one smirking.

"Nice." She commented opening the can with a _pop_. I then remembered the picture and I took it out my pocket smoothing it out and holding it out for her. She didn't say a word but leant forward and took it. She glanced at it quickly before shaking her head a smile on her face.

"So you're the idiot who saved me?" She snorted rolling her eyes as she spoke.

I nodded.

"What are you? Mute?" she asked.

Before I could reply the door opened and the Chief walked in. "Max, how many times have I told you not to hassle my men?" He asked shaking his head at his daughter.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." She laughed standing up. "So am I aloud to hassle everyone downstairs?" She asked her eyes going big.

Silence followed for about three seconds before he answered. "No flour wars." He warned glaring at her sternly.

"Yes Sir!" He saluted him like a Nazi before marching out. Chief sighed and collapsed into his chair.

"Sorry about her, she does get a little carried away."

I smirked at him in understanding. "You wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Yes…" he drifted off taking out a cigar and lighting it. "What you did was stupid, reckless and dangerous." He said, "You could have gotten yourself killed and I don't like being the one to go to families and explaining their son or husband is dead, the building was about to collapse and I could have lost the two of you." He stopped abruptly and stood moving round the desk to stand beside me. "But you saved my little girl, thank you." His face was blank but his eyes held so much gratitude it was overwhelming. He let me go a few minutes later explaining I didn't have to stay but I insisted I did, I wasn't one to abandon my post. "You work too hard Marks, and I'm not sure if that's just to impress me or if it's who you are but I hope you stay on long enough for me to find out." was the last thing he said before I left the room. I let out a deep breath as I walked down the stairs to find Iggy and Daniel fighting over the last cookie someone had brought.

"No way dude!" Iggy made to grab the cookie but his hand hit an empty plate. He looked up, searching for the culprit to find Max smirking at him, cookie in her right hand.

"New guy hasn't tried the all famous cookies yet." She said sternly smacking them both on the head before walking over to me and offering me the chocolate cookie. I shook my head deciding it was probably for the best if I let Iggy have it, I didn't want to mysteriously die in my sleep. The entire room was filled with a loud 'Ooooh' before everyone went silent. This dragged on for about ten minutes, Max glared at me not moving while everyone watched eagerly for me to do something. The groaning of the stairs alerted us to the Chief coming down. Still no one moved.

"What's going on here?" He asked looking around the room at everyone's excited faces.

"He refused the cookie!" Ari burst but quickly turned his attention back to Max and I.

"It's safer for everyone if you just eat the cookie Marks." Chief informed me, clapping me on the shoulder. Hesitantly I reached out and took the cookie from Max's grip watching as the sour look melted away, replaced with a big grin. The room erupted into whines of protest.

"He took too long!" Grady mumbled.

"Yeah, come on, when was the last time Max beat one of us up?" Ari asked pouting as Max walked over to him and fell into his lap, his breath leaving him in a loud _oof_.

"Uh, I think that was Grady, five years ago, damn and I thought we might actually have a chance with Fang over here." Iggy complained.

I leant over and whispered to Matthew. "What are they on about?" I asked.

"Max brings us cookies every week, it's sort of like an initiation, you refuse the cookie you have to fight Max, you loose and you have to ask the chief if you can take her out."

"Why is that bad?" I asked watching as Max laughed at Iggy and Grady begging her to have a go at me.

"She's a black belt in karate and the chief is a little… over protective when it comes to Max. Last guy who lost got transferred across the country, went there with a broken nose."

"Ouch." I winced.

"Exactly." He nodded.

"Max, don't you have a speech to write?" Chief asked walking into the lounge with a Dr Pepper in hand.

"Aw serious Dad? It's on influential people I've got my speech right here." She gestured around the room. "Oh by the way I need to borrow someone for like an hour tomorrow." She stood from Ari's lap and sat next to her Dad.

"Max." he warned.

"Come on Chief! It's only an hour and it's for my speech!" She pouted clutching his arm. she gestured for backup and Iggy instantly got up and stood behind the chair the chief was on.

"Yeah Chief, it's only an hour!"

"I'm sure my boys don't want to have to go to a high school for your speech."

"We don't mind." Everyone let out.

"Fine." Chief relented and Max hugged him.

"So who's going to be my prisoner?" She asked cheerfully and instantly everyone pointed to me and let out a chorus of 'Fang'. I frowned at everyone.

"Is that meant to make me scared?" I asked.

"Dude the last project we had to help with she made us stay the entire day, Fire-fighters and a school of teenage girls is not good." Grady explained lying back in the recliner. Max shot him the bird before standing.

"Full uniform. Pick me up at my house at six thirty." She informed me taking the uneaten cookie from my hand and blocked my nose I opened my mouth to breath really confused by her weird behaviour and she stuffed the cookie in. With a smug smile and the entire house laughing she left. _Mmm, good cookies_.

Sooo? You like? 10 reviews says you do and first person to review is a character in this, just choose who you want as your guy (Sorry Fang off limits! Haha) Kay?


	3. School,Fondue wat next? Flying pigs?

So at six-thirty in the morning I'm sitting in my car outside the chiefs house waiting for his teenage daughter to get ready so she can use me as a rag doll for her speech. Fun. Not really. When I signed up for this job I had no freaking clue this was what it would be like, I expected danger saving lives and all that stuff instead I'm stuck with a sixteen year old girl and a station that acts like they're three. I sighed and turned up the radio closing my eyes and relaxing. The car door slamming brought me back and I found Max in the passenger seat smiling happily at me.

"Well let's go, I don't want to be late." She ordered and I nodded. Her school was just down the road from the burned down pre-school so it was easy to find. I climbed out my car after pulling into the parking lot. Instantly there were whispers. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Max who was making her way to a mocha coloured girl. "Max!" The girl screamed and started running towards her. I swear I thought she was going to fall, her heels were like four inches high for heavens sake!

"Hey Nudge." Max greeted standing still while her friend hugged her.

"This Fang?" She asked looking over Max's shoulder at me.

"Yeah, rookie's stuck with me for the day." She laughed as Nudge eyed me up trust me not a very comfortable thing.

"Wait, you said I was only here for the speech." I spun to look at Max.

"Chill, Chief said I could borrow you for the day, besides the other guys didn't get off that easy, they might be a bit upset. Be happy I'm not still in first grade." She chuckled walking off towards the school, Nudge beside her talking rather loudly about me. I groaned and followed behind them. I wanted to know what happened in first grade… we entered the school and instantly there were more whispers. _This is going to be along day._

So I think I have telekinesis because what do you know it was the longest day of my life! Ug, and now I'm being stalked by this girl in Max's science class, Lisa, she's nice and all but seriously I don't think she is able to shut up! She's worse than Nudge and god that child can talk! how do I know I'm being stalked you may ask? Well you see I accidently bumped into her while I was in the hall following Max to English-the class I had to be there for- and unfortunately she wanted to know if she could help me with anything I very nicely said I was fine and ran after Max but wow and behold Lisa is in Max's English class too, then after that Max cuffed me to her belt so I couldn't leave (I know how random is that?). To which Lisa sat next to me in lunch and flirted shamelessly. Iggy was right, Fire-fighter in a school of hormonal girls… bad combination. Max fell to the floor she was laughing so hard when Brigid this other girl who apparently knew Max and didn't get on with her walked up and started whispering stuff to me I would rather not repeat. My face must have shown my horror because Max started laughing and then tripped over her shoe pulling me down too but effectively breaking the cuffs.

"You have serious issues." I noted as Max climbed into my car after school.

"What? I made a bet with Grady, you stayed the whole day which means I am twenty bucks richer." She said smugly.

"Dead man." He may be almost nine years older than me but I could kick his butt any day.

"Eh, what can I say they all have gambling issues, they bet on what colour shoes I'm going to wear next time I come round." She rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"They're like little kids." I stated.

"Yeah, which is awesome for me but obviously bad for you." She laughed punching my arm.

I gave her a look asking where I was meant to drop her not sure if she was coming to the station or if she was heading home.

"Station duh." She snorted at me and took out her i-pod. It took us all of five minutes to reach the station and Max jumped out quickly bolting for the door.

"Maxie!" Someone screamed and I calmly walked after her. What I found almost made me laugh. Max sat on Grady's stomach while he played dead and she counted the money she had in her hand.

"18…20, ok you'll live." She stated standing up and stuffing the money in her pocket.  
"Easiest twenty bucks ever." She sang collapsing onto the couch. I shook my head and made to go up stairs and get some rest but was stopped by Iggy coming down. When he saw me he crossed his arms and glared.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"Upstairs." I informed him walking up a few more steps until he was only one higher than me.

"No way dude its game night!" He gasped charging down the stairs and throwing himself over the couch effectively landing so his feet landed on Max's Lap.

"Oh so not happening!" her nose crunched up and pushed his feet off.

I just managed to make it up the stairs when I was suddenly tackled from behind.  
"Rookie needs to learn a lesson!" Daniel chuckled darkly. I struggled and punched and did everything but I couldn't get free Iggy, Grady, Daniel and Matthew chucked me on the couch beside Max.  
"Fondue night!" The chief called walking in holding a large fondue. He placed it on the table and fell into his chair.

"Ok rules of the game, every piece you drop you have to take off an item of clothing, shoes and socks excluded! You run out of clothes Max get's to dress you up!" Iggy laughed manically clapping like a little girl. I groaned. Oh no.

Max smirked at me passing me a fork.

_**READ THE AUTHORS NOTE**_

Ok so listen nothing major will happen for the first few chappies, it's mainly Max and Fang getting to know each other and Fang getting used to being a fire fighter so please don't kill me! since you lot are sooo loving and you want me to update so much I would like 15 reviews could you do that? Only took you a day to get that try again?

Fangrules


	4. You like carnivals?

_**READ AUTHORS NOTE ESPECIALLY IF YOU REVIEWED.**_

One thing you should know about me, _I am bad with fondues_! Like really bad! So it took me all of half an hour to be left in my black boxers in front of a teenager and my co-workers. Yay. Another thing you should all know, Max is brilliant at it, I think she dropped one thing and that was asparagus that Daniel dared her to stick in. Sneaky little thing had her jacket so she took that off. I wish I'd thought of that!

"Drop one more Fangy-boy and Maxie gets to have a dress up party!" Ari snickered.

I shot him the bird before spearing another piece of meat carefully sticking it in the hot oil ad lifting it out ever so slowly. No way in heck was I getting dressed up like a girl. I just had to hold on long enough for Grady to drop two more then I would be safe. Once I was positive it was staying on I held it up and smirked at everyone noticing how Max was glancing at my bare chest but trying not to look. I smirked at her and her cheeks turned red.

**2 weeks later.**

"Cheater!" Max cried and threw up her hands in exasperation.

"Liar, I didn't cheat." I laughed at her pouty face and shook my head.

"You did too!" She insisted glaring at me.

"How?" I asked looking down at the game of scrabble.

"I don't know but you did I bet you made up words." She huffed crossing her arms and searching the board.

"Oh yeah and fantabulous is soo a real word." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah it is they just haven't gotten round to sticking it in the dictionary."

"So is that your excuse?"

"Yep, and I'm sticking by it." She stuck out her tongue at me just as the front door slammed and Iggy walked in.

"Hey Fang we're all headed out Chief's coming too you joining us my man?" he asked slapping my back hard.

I looked over at Max who was biting her lip.

"Naw I'm cool dude." I waved him off as he charged upstairs. Seconds later he reappeared dressed in a white dress shirt.

"You sure, it's gonna be awesome! Loads of girls!" he nudged me playfully.

"Seriously get out." I shoved him hard towards the door.

"You're abusive man you know that?" he whined.

"You think I'm bad wait till Max comes." I laughed at his scared expression and he was out the door instantly calling goodbye over his shoulder. I chuckled and sat back down on the couch. Max had begun to pack up the board and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You probably want to go." She gestured towards the door.

I frowned at her as she shoved the bag of letters into the box.

"Because you'll have more fun with them." She stated reading my confused expression and standing up with the now packed up board.

"You think so?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded starting to walk out the door but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto the couch. "Hey!" She protested as I took the game out of her hands.

"You're wrong." I informed her.

"No I'm not." She defended putting her hands on her hips and glaring at me.

"Yes you are, go get your coat." I ordered standing and walking into the kitchen.

"Why?" she asked standing.

"Because we're going out."

"_Why_?" she asked gobsmacked.

"Don't you want to?" I asked turning from where I stood at the fully stocked fridge.

She paused at that and immediately started to blush.

"Well yeah but with me? You could take someone else, I don't mind I should be going anyway." She rambled on starting to pick up her backpack.

"I'll drag you." I took her back pack and replaced it with a soda.

"Fine." She grumbled running upstairs to fetch a coat.

Turns out Max doesn't like to be kept in the dark because a mere five minutes later she had opted to ignore me until I cracked. _Not happening_. I guess I should explain where I'm taking her now, well there's a carnival down at the pier I decided I would have a good laugh watching Max attempt to beat me at any of the games. You see in the last two weeks Max has sorta become my best friend, I know weird right? I never thought I'd see the day I actually enjoyed hanging out with a sixteen year old girl.

"Come on Fang just tell me!" She whined glaring at me.

"We're here." I noted climbing out the car.

"The carnival? You like carnivals?" She stared at me with a straight face until I nodded then she busted out laughing. I just sighed and bought our tickets.

"You coming?" I called back to where she still stood trying to stop her laughter.

"Oh yeah I'm coming." She grinned evilly at me. _Bring it on_.

Three hours, countless games and a giant stuffed tiger later we were heading back to my car, Max was finishing the last of her milkshake and had a huge grin on her face.

"Thanks for that." She grinned at me as she slid into my car.

"No prob." I gave her a smile and watched her blush once again immediately she looked down and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

_**Read it!!!!!!!!!**_

Ok, I'm bored, why is this of importance? Well I'm updating 3 reviews short, I get that 15 seems to be a bit much and the reviewing frenzy has stopped, yeah don't really appreciate that people, here are the people I would like to thank for taking the time to REVIEW.

21reeree21 – you're going to have to be patient! I can't just stick them together! As much as I would love to! I've a whole scheme but it starts next chappie I pwomise.

Maximum Dusk- haha I updated!

Emotionalpoemgirl- aaaw thanks I'm glad you like it!

Sunshyyyne- aw a person who actually makes an effort! Thanks for reviewing it means a lot and it's not that good but I try! Haha.

Ni-chan mit-chan007- hey! I personally don't think I bring them in well but hey who am I to argue with my reviewers?! Haha.

Asidill – haha did you have fun? And I'm glad you like it!

Rockena6- HEY MY BESTI E-PAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO you will see why I wanted you to choose in the next chappie. Urs till the horse flies. Haha

Sharpestsatire- the chappie answer your question? ;D

Spoonsaredangerous- yeah I TOTALLY agree!

Black Athena- to be quite honest I have noooo idea wat the heck that means and it bugs me! care to explain?

xXPhoenixWingsXx – you shall be in the next chappie and I hate to let Fang down… he's just too hot to keep his shirt on… ;D

Leytonloveforever- glad ur soo eager!!!

Now as for you who didn't review :P I don't like you.

So for the sake of those who actually care about my fic I am lowering it back down to ten can you do that? Please? oh and i want it noted i have the next 3 chappies written so they will be up as soon as you review.

-Fangrules-


	5. confessions and Backdrafts

Max's P.O.V. (thought I'd give you a treat)

"Oh my gosh he took you to the carnival!?" Nudge screamed in my ear as she bounced up and down excitedly on my bed.

"Shut up Nudge!" I hissed at her chucking a pillow at her face effectively causing her to fall off the bed with a loud _oof_. I laughed as her head came up with a big pout and glistening eyes. She was a damn good actress and had managed to on several occasions managed to get out of detention with her fake tears. I was seriously envious considering I think I needed it more.

"And so what? It's the carnival, the guys weren't at the station he was probably board." I noted. I had kept the small detail about the fact he had turned down Iggy, Grady, Ari and Daniel so he could take me to the carnival.

"If he was board you would have watched T.V. board guys don't take you to carnivals!" her voice had steadily risen and ended up in a half yell.

"Nudge shut that motor mouth! My dad hears one of his guys took me out there will be a serious issue! Don't you remember Frankie?" I asked shaking my head and falling back against my bed.

"Max that soo doesn't count, he lost cause he was too chicken to fight a girl, self inflicted." She defended nonchalantly scooping up a handful of popcorn.

"Nudge just please if Dad catches a whiff of this I will never be allowed back to the station and you know it's like my second home!" I begged making the biggest bambi eyes I could.

"Fine." She grumbled then suddenly her entire face lit up and an evil grin slipped across her features. "One condition. You tell me if you like Fang." She dared.

"Of coarse I like Fang, I like all the guys at 24." I answered coolly throwing an Astro in the air and catching it in my mouth.

"You know exactly what I mean Maximum Ride!" She growled at me snatching my box of candy and hiding it behind her back.

"And what is that exactly?" I asked innocently.

"Do you _like_ him?"

"Like who?" Dad asked for once coming in right when I needed him.

"This guy in a movie we saw the other day." I rolled my eyes turning my back to my Dad and silently begging Nudge not to say anything. She looked to the bed and nodded in agreement of my excuse.

"Oh alright, Rachel (My bestie e-pal! Hope dis explains it!) and Matthew invited us for dinner tonight." He informed me.

"Awsome! Rocky!" I air punched and grinned at my Dad who shook his head and left the room a smile on his lips.

"Aw sooo unfair you're going to Rachel's place without me?" she pouted.

"Yes, yes I am." I sang happily jumping up before she could chuck a handful of popcorn at me.

"You will bring me cookies." She ordered glaring at me in challenge.

"Yes Ma'am!" I saluted and fell back onto the bed. We had a popcorn fight after that and ended up leaving my room to sleep in the spare room since my bed was covered in salt and vinegar popcorn.

"Yes." I whispered under my breath when I knew Nudge was barely awake.

"Wu?" she asked cracking her eyes open.

"Yes, I like him." I informed her to which she jumped up and started screaming before I slapped a hand over her big mouth to shut her up. I pulled her down and shot her the bird.

"But if you tell anyone- and I mean anyone, Mouse isn't allowed to know-" she cut me off.

"You won't let me tell my cat?" she asked trying to hold in the laugh but cowering in fear when she saw my straight face.

"I will personally kill you with my bare hands." I growled. She nodded vigorously and I released her. I lay back down and closed my eyes only to me squeezed so tightly I couldn't breathe.

"I swear no one will find out." She promised.

"Thanks Nudge." I whispered.

"But what are you going to do? You see him like every day." She commented her face horror stricken.

"Nothing, I am going to do nothing." I stated.  
"What!? Why!?" She whispered/yelled.

"Because of two reasons, first my Dad and second I'm sixteen Nudge, I don't even know how old he is."

"He's twenty." She answered for me.

"How do you know?" I glared at her suspiciously.

"I asked Iggy." She explained grinning happily.

"Speaking of Iggy." I wiggled my eyebrows at her and her grin melted away to be replaced with a trembling lip and sad eyes.

"He doesn't like me." she mumbled fingering the maroon duvet.

"And how do you know that?" I asked sitting up. She looked up at me her eyes swimming with sadness.

"Cause he asked Dejia (Reviewer no 1 also known as Phoenix wings) to marry him." She answered.

"Sorry Nudgey-Pudgey." My eyes grew large and I pouted at her.  
She glared at me half heartedly but couldn't stop the grin from spreading over her face when I used her childhood nick name.

"S'all right, he is twenty three after all and besides I have my eye on someone else." She sang her grin returning.

"Aaand?!" I asked in a really girly voice. What can I say I have an upset friend I can be girly (sort of) when I want.

"His names Zephyre but his friends call him Gazzy." And that set her off; she wouldn't shut up about him for the rest of the night. It was a very long five hours.

Fang's P.O.V.

I was lying in my bunk unable to sleep at all. The days weird events kept running through my mind.

_*Flashback*_

"_I bet you ten bucks and a stuffed animal that I can beat you at paintball." Max challenged from her seat across from me where we sat in the centre of all the kayos of the carnival._

"_Fine." I agreed smirking at her and standing, abandoning my half finished hot dog. I weaved my way through the crowds and laughed when I saw Max attempting to follow me but being shoved around. When she broke through the throng of people she glared at me and put her hands on her hips._

"_Meany." She grumbled sauntering over to the booth._

_5 minutes later…_

"_Aw man!" Max whined chucking her gun down and crossing her arms as the guy handed over a huge tiger_

_about the size of Max._

"_Told you I'd win." I chuckled as she pouted at me. _

_*End flashback*_

Random day, I didn't even really know why I had taken her out instead of joining the guys but a tiny little thought crept up on me. _Maybe you like her_. And I considered it for a moment until I snapped out of whatever haze I was in. _She's sixteen for heavens sake and the chiefs daughter, I'd be freaking castrated!_ I reminded myself taking a deep breath and shaking my head at my stupidity. Even if I did like her, it didn't matter. Suddenly a bright light flashed around the room and a loud bell went off. I had only made it down the corridor when Iggy, Grady, Matthew, Daniel, Ari and the chief were at my side. Grabbing hold of the pole leading us down to the lower level I slipped down immediately grabbing my gear and quickly dressing. Everyone was ready in record time and we climbed onto the truck. Chief got in the front and started her up.

"Yeah finally!" Iggy air punched and grinned widely. "Some action, two damn weeks is way too long!" He called as we raced down the streets.

We stopped in front of a single story house, red flames pouring from it's burst windows and two other trucks around the building. Chief jumped out and called us all together ordering us to our posts.

"Marks, with me." He gestured me over and I followed him towards the inferno. "So since you love getting in there I might as well send you in." He explained handing me a mask. I nodded as we came up to the edge of the grass.

"Gas stove left on all night, husband's a smoker, got up an hour ago to light one, set the place on fire, Not confirmed how many people were in the house, husband dead, wife badly injured, Neighbours say they have a nineteen year old son somewhere in there."

"Chief." Matthew called running up to Jeb. "I'm done, thought Fang might need some help." He grinned cockily at Fang and punched his shoulder.

"Alright Mc Cormack, I shouldn't be letting you in since you cancelled on us." Jeb answered him throwing him a mask.

"Not my fault the wife's in labour." He chuckled.

"I expect the boy to be named Jeb." He said sternly but it was easy to tell he was joking. Chief stopped just out of reach of the heat. "Get you're asses in there, you have a life to save." He called to use and with a nod I pulled the mask over my face and ran in. this one wasn't as bad as the pre-school, it was easy to tell which parts were rooms and which were just piles of collapsed roof struts.

"I'll take the left you take right." Matthew's voice crackled through the receiver.

"Sure." I replied and headed off leaving him in the living room. I passed the kitchen where the stove was still blazing, I could faintly smell the gas through the mask and the hissing from the bottles still releasing the flammable substance. As I walked further down the hall the heat became worse, growing so intense it felt as if I had been in a desert for way too long. A bathroom was just down the hall and I came to the last door in the corridor I made to open it but stopped immediately. i examined the door frame closely and pressed my glove clad finger to the cracks of the glass. Not good. A loud groaning caught my attention, but not the kind that makes you open the door to see if anyone's hurt, it was the kind that makes all those hours of warnings and clips of how certain things sound pays off. I lifted my hand from the hot glass and backed away, spinning round and running towards the last place I had seen Matthew. He was in the master bedroom I almost ran straight into him but instead grabbed the back of his suit and yanked him back.

"What the-?!" he yelled at me as I released him.

"This place is gonna blow!" I yelled at him. "Backdraft!" I ran out the room, Matt on my heels, we high tailed it out that house making it halfway across the grass before Chief ran up to us.

"What are you doing?!" he asked.

"Go! Go! GO!" taking in the urgency in my voice he immediately started shouting orders to people. I ripped off my mask and chucked it to the ground, able to see better without it. We almost reached the safety of the truck when an ear-splitting explosion erupted, the fire shooting out at us, debris flying in every direction. I was flung off my feet landing face first onto the road, Matthew close behind me. I shielded my head and waited a few minutes before looking up. The house was gone, replaced with a small carpet of fire that was extinguished quickly by our team. I stood up shaking my head trying to get my blurry vision to clear and the ringing in my ears to stop. I could feel the warmth of blood as it poured from my nose and from an obvious cut on my forehead since it was clouding my vision.

Iggy ran up to me immediately supporting me and helping me walk over to the medics that had arrived. I looked over at Iggy to say thanks for the help when I noticed his mouth was moving but no sound was coming out, I then also realised I couldn't hear the usual roar of ambulances and the water pouring down on the house or the shouts of orders from chiefs. I couldn't hear anything.

_Crap_.

A **backdraft** is a situation which can occur when a fire is starved of oxygen; consequently combustion ceases (due to the lack of oxygen) but the fuel gases and smoke remain at high temperature (at a temperature above the fire-point of the fuel gases). If oxygen is re-introduced to the fire, eg. by opening a door (or window) to a closed room, combustion can (will) restart often resulting in an explosive effect as the gases are heat(ed by the combustion) and expand because of the rapidly increasing tempeerature

_**READ!!!!!!!**_

I am being extremely kind today. I am updating such a long chappie cause I'm away for the weekend with no internet so since I'm away for three to for days could I have eleven reviews? Is that ok? Oh I NEED A BETA. Thought I'd let you know. But another thing with my beta's I like to get to know them first, so be prepared to answer q's if it's alright, it's just easier for me to talk to someone I sort of know like Rachel/Rockena6 she was one of my beta's and now is my best e-pal!

-Fangrules-


	6. Sms surprise and hospital visits

Max's P.O.V.

The phone rang downstairs and I sat up with a groan. I managed to turn my head to the right, the alarm clock hurt my eyes and I groaned when I realised the time. 2.00 in the morning! Nudge was still snoring happily beside me, the only difference was her now messy brown hair. The chid could sleep through another world war! With a grumble I crawled out of bed hitting my toe on who knows how many things in my sleepy state, by the time I got downstairs with a bruised shin, a sore elbow and I'm sure I've broken my big toe, the answering machine had picked up.

"Hello Ms Ride, I am just calling to inform you your father has been checked into the sunny view hospital we would greatly appreciate it if you could come down please don't panic it is nothing serious. Thank you." Beep.

Oh god the people are idiots, my Dad's a fire-fighter of coarse he got checked in, he has the biggest hospital file in recorded history! As for me going down at two in the morning, _soo not happening_. Dad's fine, he's always fine. I couldn't be bothered to go back upstairs so I curled up on the couch and fell asleep, picking up where my dream left off.

_We stood by the Ferris wheel, the line was long and I was getting tired of standing around.  
"Faaang." I whined hanging on his arm annoyingly. _

"_Maaax." He smirked at me and I stuck out my tongue at him._

_He shook his head but slipped out the line. I grinned triumphantly but groaned when I realised he was just moving in front of everyone else._

"_You're very impatient you know that?" he chuckled at my sour expression running a hand through his long black hair._

"_Uh-huh it's one of my many virtues." I laughed at him. _

"_Many?" _

"_Yep, I have tons." I assured._

"_Vain much?" he asked._

_I shot him the bird hiding my face in his black jacket. _Mmm, he smells good_. I noted holding in the shock when I feel his arm around my waist._

"_You cold?" he asked looking down at me in concern._

"_Naw I'm fine." I mumbled my words slurred by his jacket. He laughed and let go of me. No! So unfair! I thought but watched as he took off his jacket and slung it over my shoulders. _

"_Better?" he asked his dark endless eyes boring into mine. I nodded minutely as he leaned closer, I could feel his warm breath fan over my face. _So close! (Oh and no this didn't actually happen, Max just wishes it did)

"Max!" Wake up you lazy git!" Nudge screamed right in my ear and I jumped up effectively smacking her in the head with my knee.

"Ouch!" She cried jumping up and down for a minute while I laughed on the couch.

"Serves you right for disturbing my dream." I snapped at her getting up and walking past her.

"Ooo I bet it was about Fang." She sang happily.

"Shut up Nudge, Dad's in hospital, I have to go." I growled at her grabbing my coat and exiting the house.

I walked into the hospital shaking my head. Dad was always in the hospital when they were called out. Every. Single. Time. Why you may ask? Because it was protocol that they got checked up to make sure none of them were going to kick the bucket soon. I walked passed the receptionist who already happened to know me I waved at her and headed towards room 301, Dad was always in room 301, don't ask me why he just was. So I was a little surprised when I walked in to find Fang sitting up in the bed, clad in a hospital gown and all. I clapped a hand over my mouth to stifle my laughter but it didn't work I ended up clutching to doorframe to stop myself from falling over. It was really hilarious, especially once I saw the annoyed expression on his face as he glared at me. I knew he was fine. I stumbled forward taking deep breaths to calm myself. I sat down on a chair and watched as his glare softened. With a sigh he leant back and rested his head against the wall. He shut his eyes and just sat there completely ignoring me.

"Hellooo? Earth to Faang." I shouted waving my hand in front of his eyes.

"He can't hear you Hon." A nurse informed me walking in with a tray of food.

"What?" I asked frowning at her.

"He's temporarily deaf sweetie. His sight isn't the best either." She explained giving me a sympathetic glance and placing Fang's food on the table to his right. She tapped his arm and he opened his eyes. She gestured to the food and he nodded, giving her a half smile. She left without another word and I sat there staring at him while he stared at me until I lost my train of thought…

I managed to look away from him averting my eyes to my hands. Man this felt soo weird, he was just staring at me for no reason. He couldn't even see me properly!

"Maxie!" Someone cried and I spun round to find Iggy standing by the door Dejia standing next to him both with large grins on their faces.

"Hey Ig. Hey Dejia." I greeted them both standing up.

"How's Fangy-poo doing?" Iggy asked pouting.

"He's deaf and nearly blind, I'm going for not too great." I chuckled and excused myself.

"Sorry guys I have a chief to look for."

"Room 153." Iggy called after me.

"Thanks!" I yelled back earning nasty glares from the people passing. I grinned happily and raced off to find my Dad. He sat sideways on the bed, still clad in his uniform Holly, the Dr who usually tended to my Dad was attempting to check his blood pressure. After about the fifth try she gave up exiting the room with a frown.

"Hi Daddy." I greeted walking over and sitting beside him.  
"Sorry I've been here so long, damn protocol." He growled jokingly messing my hair.  
I groaned. "I know! I mean seriously they can't even let you die in peace!" I sighed exasperatedly as if I was truly disgruntled by it. Dad shot me a glare shaking his head.

"You ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, how're my boys?" He asked standing and lifting his jacket from the back of a chair.

" Iggy's been discharged but Fang's got a few issues."

"Deaf and blind." Dad sighed unhappily. "Looks like we'll be one man short for the next few weeks." He murmured. I stopped immediately Dad turned back to raise an eyebrow at me.

"Serious?" I asked completely flabbergasted. He never let anyone take a few days off.

"Of coarse Max, what use is he right now? He'll get himself killed!"

"Wow, never thought I'd see the day." I laughed following him out the door.

1 week later

I was bored. No wait, bored doesn't even _begin_ to describe what I am right now. I lay on my bed, five days into summer vacation doing absolutely nothing. Things had been really boring since Fang was told to stay home till he had his sight and hearing back. Dad was as usual at the station 24/7; Nudge was in freaking Hawaii with Gazzy; Angel, my adoptive little sister was in Canada; Iggy and Dejia are having their wedding in a few weeks (I mean seriously mere weeks!?) ;Rachel is at home with baby Conner and I was in my bedroom… doing nothing… life sucked. My phone vibrated and I lazily took it out my pocket. Opening the message I read through it slowly but immediately shot up when I realised who it was from. _Oh god I'm turning into a luv sick puppy_!

_Hey Max_

_Don't know about you but I am bored out of my mind, you free today?_

_Fang_

My heart was thumping loudly in my chest, blocking out the sound of Adam Lambert in the background.

_It's not even funny how bored I am now. The most fun I've had since you left was eat chunky monkey while watching re-runs of Chuck._

_Max_

I calmly waited for his reply getting comfy on my bed again.

_Wow, that must have been a sight to see… _

_Fang_

I could practically hear him laughing at me. I glared at my phone before punching in my reply.

_Yeah, yeah; enough laughter at my expense wat you planning?  
Max_

I groaned when the next song on my radio came on, opting to switching it off rather than listen to Joe, Nick and Kevin sing like prepubescent girls.

_Well I thought we could just be bored together, there is nothing to do anyway since I can't hear a damn thing still…_

_Fang_

I laughed.

_Haha just admit it you miss me too much. The only reason you're trying to get me over so you can confess your undying love for me!_

_Max_

It took him quite I while to reply and I started panicking. Crap! Suddenly my phone vibrated causing me to jump about a foot in the air. With a shaky laugh I read it.

_I suppose we could incorporate that into the schedule…_

_Fang_

My heart skipped a beat when I read it effectively dropping my phone and causing it to land with a muted_ thud _on my thick carpet.

HAHAHA I SCARED U DIDN'T I? I'm not cruel enough to make him deaf that wud suck man.

FIRSTLY, _**.com/mod_?axtoksrp&2201**_. All Maximum Ride fans should sign it! It's a petition to stop Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson playing Max and Fang in the Maximum Ride movie! And if you can, put this on your profile! The future greatness of Maximum Ride depends on the dedication of its fans right now!

Ok well hi people see wat happens wen u put ur mind to it? I've got my required reviews and ur sooo lucky cause I'm in the car and heading out of town which means no signal, I will start with the beta interviewing on Monday or this weekend if by some off chance I get a little signal. As for my spelling errors like Board and Kayos sooo not my fault it automatically changes the stuff on my comp this is why a BETA is required. Hmm 12 reviews considering I've got over 30 alerts? If you luv me lots you'll give me 14… haha see you on Monday!

Fangrules


	7. Burning cookies, kisses and avoidance

With a gasp I grabbed it off the floor typing my reply. _Cool ad collected Max, cool and collected…_

_Ok, ok if you insist one condition though._

_Max_

It was seconds till I got my answer

_What?_

_Fang_

I smirked as I sent it.

_I get to bake cookies…_

_Max_

My phone beeped almost immediately.

_Deal_

_Fang_

I laughed and ran downstairs.

I was quite surprised the first time my Dad took me over to Fangs, everyone was feeling sorry for him so they organised to have the girls make them dinner while they sat outside and talked about who knows what. Typical men. Dad dumped me in the kitchen with Rachel; Chelsea, Daniels girlfriend; Holly(Grady's new girlfriend, you know the doctor? Yeah) and Dejia. Anyway back to the point turns out he only lives about two blocks away which is cool for me. I didn't even bother knocking on his door but reached up, feeling the top of the door frame till I found the spare key. I unlocked the door and walked in. Fang sat in front of his flat screen T.V. his back to me. I chuckled at him and walked into the kitchen taking out what I would need to make my cookies. Flour, milk, vanilla essence… yada yada. Dumping in all the ingredients I mixed them all together and turned on the oven. Ten minutes later the cookies were cookying (And yes I did spell that right I felt like making up a word) and I was covered in dough. I searched the fridge for two sodas and walked into the Living room. I plopped down right next to Fang holding my hand out in front of his face. Slowly his head turned to smirk at me and he took the soda. We sat in silence for about fifteen minutes before I groaned and lay down on the couch we were sharing putting my boot clad feet on his lap. He turned to stare at me accusingly but I just shrugged and closed my eyes. _Bad idea_. I gasped when I was pulled down the couch, my feet dangling off the end. I glared up at Fang who just smirked at me. Sticking my tongue out at him I slipped my legs off him and switched places putting my head in his lap. He shook his head and looked back at the T.V. I grinned triumphantly getting comfortable before closing my eyes again. _Man I'm so bored I'm gonna fall asleep_!

And that's exactly what I did. I don't know how long I was asleep for but when I woke up it was to the smell of burning cookies.

"Shoot!" I gasped jumping up and running into the kitchen tearing open the oven door, black smoke poured out and I stepped back coughing. _Aw man!_ With a growl I grabbed a kitchen towel and took out the tray of black cookies placing them on the sink and turning on the tap.

"Crap." I mumbled turning to see Fang leaning against the doorway, his arms crossed over his muscled chest and a big smile on his face. His eyes were swimming with amusement and I wanted nothing more than to wipe that grin off his face. I stomped over to him glaring at him; daring him to laugh. He didn't back down though he just moved closer until our noses were almost touching. I didn't let my glare falter but I watched as his eyes lost all amusement replaced with uncertainty and some other emotion I couldn't quite place. He reached up between us and brought his calloused hand to my cheek. My breathing hitched but I didn't move. He caressed my cheek for a moment before dropping his hand. I frowned at him slightly and was given a small smile.

"Cookie dough." He whispered.

I nodded, any ability of speech I had moments ago disappearing then. Neither of us dared move closer but we didn't part either. We just stood there, barely touching until he gave me a hesitant smile before his hand made its way up my arm, goose bumps left in his tracks. It rested on my shoulder for a second before cupping my neck.

_He's going to kiss me!_

But he didn't make any move from there and I knew I had to do it; he was giving me a choice, an out. But I didn't want out. I smiled shyly at him before closing the last few centimetres between us. His lips pressed to mine; so careful and sweet. My hands tangled into his black hair bringing him closer. He turned us round so my back was pressed against the door frame his free hand resting on my hip. My lips moulded to his as he kissed me the hand gripping my hip bringing me closer to him. All thoughts fizzled out the second his lips touched mine and all I could think of was the fact he was kissing me! I tugged gently at his messy hair trying to pull him closer but knowing right now that was impossible.

_Knock knock. _I froze up and pulled away from Fang. He didn't hear it. I pressed the tip of my finger to his lips and tapped my ear explaining I heard something. He nodded pressing his forehead to mine.

"Fang, seriously Man! Where's your spare key!?" Iggy growled and I could hear him outside fiddling with the door handle. I closed my eyes and sighed kissing Fang quickly, pulling away before he could deepen it. As much as I wanted him to I knew Iggy would assume something was wrong and would probably break down the door to get in. I released Fang and as I did so his hand slipped from my cheek and hip he started at me in confusion trying to hear. I smiled at him before gesturing to the door. I left him by the kitchen door opening the front door. Iggy was standing there with his arms crossed frowning at me.  
"Hey Iggy." I greeted. "Fang's in the kitchen." I gestured over my shoulder grabbing my jacket and exiting the house before he could ask questions. I walked as slowly as I could down the street trying hard not to be suspicious. Once I was positive I was out of view from his house I sat on a bench closing my eyes and burying my head in my hands. _What was that!? You're going to get him transferred!_ The little voice in the back of my head shouted at me. I groaned and stood up shaking my head.

Fang's P.O.V.

Iggy walked in and closed the door. Max was gone. _Crap! What the hell did I just do?!_ This deaf thing sucked! Iggy walked over to the fridge taking out a Dr Pepper and chucking me one. I shook my head pushing him aside and picking up something a little more potent than soda. He stared at me in disbelief. I didn't drink, it just wasn't something I did; these were left from the last time the guys had come over. I opened the can and shrugged exiting the kitchen and falling onto the couch, lying my head back and closing my eyes. When I opened them again Iggy was sitting across from me, a cheeky grin on his face. He held up a pad.

_Sooo, what did you do?_

Dead Man. I glowered at him and watched as he laughed. Clenching my hands I stood up and walked passed him smacking him upside the head as I left the living room.

Two freaking weeks and there's been no sign of her, I'm back at the station and she's never there when I am. Iggy knows what happened and Dejia is more than a little upset. Max is like her little sister, so because Dejia knows, Rachel knows which means Matthew knows and if Matthew knows that means Grady knows and since Grady knows it means holly knows and Holly has told Chelsea and Chelsea has told Daniel and Daniel happened to mention it to Ari. The entire station knows and it's only a matter of time before the chief puts it together and then my ass is gonna be outta here faster than anyone can blink. Yay. you!

Fang- Courtneeeeeey!!!!!!!!!! *Jumps on couch*

Fangrules- Ignore him! I'm baby sitting for xXPhoenixWingsXx who has temporarily turned Fang into a toddler. I should have stayed away from the ice-cream!!!!!

Fang- I'm hungwyyyyy!

Fangrules- Ok ok, I'll make cookies now *Bolts into kitchen and sticks cookie dough in oven* See? Almost done.

Fang- *Presses nose right against the glass* Kay!

Fangrules-Phew! A moment of peace! So thank you guys I have 82 reviews for 6 chappies!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you really guys!

OH DEJIA I NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU BOUT SOMETHING URGENT!PM ME WEN YOU SEE THIS!

Alright could I pwitty pwease wit sugar on top have 15 reviews? I'll let you look after Fang! Haha!

Fangrules


	8. Wedding surprises

OK I UNDERSTAND MAX IS SIXTEEN AND IS UNDERAGE BUT FOR THE SAKE OF THIS STORY PRETEND IT ISN'T ILLEGAL.

Another week and to add to the disaster that is my life Iggy asked me to be Best Man which included planning a bachelor party but I had to do this within Dejia's extremely long list of rules which didn't really help. My life seemed to be falling apart and it was all over a freaking 16 year old girl who I might add I think I'm in love with. So here I stand in front of a full length mirror in an extremely fancy hotel wearing a freaking tux. Iggy walked in straightening his tie wearing the largest grin I have ever seen n his face. Grady and Ari were right behind him trying hard not to laugh when they saw me.

"Dude!" Ari boomed stumbling over and grabbing onto my shoulder to steady himself.

"Get off." I growled shoving him off me and glaring at him.

"Give the man some respect." Iggy chuckled shaking his head. I turned round and gaped at him.

"What the hell has she done with our Iggy?" I asked horrified. Iggy practically defended me he never did that for anyone…

"Our Iggy's growing up." Grady fake cried wiping away a few imaginary tears.

"Screw off, s'not my fault it's taken you twenty-six years to find Holly." Iggy rolled his eyes.

"What ever, I guess we have to be nice to you now huh?" Ari chuckled then sighed looking down at his watch. "We need to get going." He stated before grinning at Iggy. "Unless you're having second thoughts…" he trailed off suggestively.

"You wish." Iggy laughed rolling his eyes before standing from his spot on the bed and exiting the room.

"Well it was worth a try." Grady shrugged following him out.

"Let's do this." Ari spoke proudly standing up straight and sauntering out the room. Sometimes I question of the guy's gay…

Ten minutes later…

"Ig, You need to calm down before you sweat your face off." I whispered to him, nudging his side as we made our way down the hall to the room where everything was going to happen.

"Easier said than done." He mumbled taking a deep breath.

"Time for you to go." I whispered to him and with a strained nod he smiled at me entering the hall.

I shook my head, feeling for my best friend. I chuckled lightly to myself as the girls came in. Holly and Chelsea laughed as Rachel attempted to keep Conner quiet. He squirmed and released tiny baby noises as he attempted to eat the ring. Yeah brilliant Idea right? Have a month old baby be ring bearer, really not going to have any trouble right? Well I guess they didn't think about the fact babies chew on everything.

"Con!" Rachel gasped. "Spit it out right now!" She ordered in a stern voice to which he just drooled a little and stared at her with his big blue eyes. They had to pry his mouth open and retrieve the ring before Dejia showed up and had a heart attack, leaving them with a good two minutes before she came round the corner with another woman at her side. (Ok I am not in the mood to describe dresses and stuff so I'm just going to put the links on my profile.)

"Ok everyone in your places!" The wedding planner ordered clapping her hands together and ordering the girls around. Conner was handed over to Dejia's brother Nick (Haha!) who had the honor of carrying the little devil.

"Fang, I need you to stand right up front over here." She tugged my arm situating me in front of Grady. "Max I need you over here." Before she could even finish the sentence I had to stop myself from losing my balance as she came and stood beside me. Maximum Ride was the Maid of Honor!? Oh Crap this was not going to end well.

I have decided that I am going to give a piece of the wedding chappie to the first three reviewers and the one that is no 15 which is the amount I would like for me to update is that cool? Oh and I'm sorry it took a while I had writers block, you can thank my awesome new BETA xXPhoenixWingsXx/Dejia for! I have regretfully returned Fang… sob sob… but I did strike a bargain! I get Fang on Tuesdays! Woohoo. I assure you that I will update soon! If it takes longer than three days to get 15, I will I promise. I bet you love me soo much right now! Haha but seriously please review, it makes for a happy author! I mean 105 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aaaaah none of my stories have ever done that well! And to be honest I didn't actually know I was the first (I think) to write a Fire-fighter fic but I'm glad I've done it, I've had this idea for over five months now but I wasn't sure what I was going to do with it. I have a few other idea's I hope are original but like this one I need to figure what to do with them. Ok I'm going to shut up now considering half of you don't read past the first line!

-Fangrules-


	9. dances and talks

She didn't look at me just kept herself busy with the small bouquet of white roses in her hands.

_Ignore me all you want Ms Ride but you're stuck with me for the rest of the weekend._ I smirked at my thoughts and glanced at Max to find her biting her lips as she looked away from me.

"Alright we're about to start, offer Max your arm." the wedding planner ordered and I nodded and after a moment of hesitation Max slipped her hand onto my arm. "Ok three, two, one…" I could hear the music starting and the doors opened. We began to walk forward, slowly like we had been ordered to. I decided I should start with the interrogation.

"Care to explain why you've avoided me the past month?" I whispered just loud enough for her to hear. She scowled for a moment before replacing it with a fake smile.

"Not now Fang." She hissed, her voice venomous.

"Fine then, at the after party." I promised a triumphant grin slipping onto my face when I saw her expression mirror one of a deer in the headlights.

The wedding went smoothly, Conner didn't eat the ring, Max held herself back from attacking me, Iggy was happy and Dejia was crying before they could get to the vows… anyway, the after party was what I was really looking forward to… well besides the speeches and everything I really just wanted to get Max in a place where she couldn't run or scream at me, I know a bit harsh but this is Max and I know for a fact she will happily ignore me for eternity unless I do this. Iggy was already in on the plan but really didn't pay it any attention when he swept Dejia off her feet –literally- and carried her to the centre of the dance floor. The customary first dance started and that was my cue, after giving the happy newlyweds a decent amount of time by themselves I slipped behind Max, taking her hand and leading her forward before she knew what was happening and when she did realise it, it was a bit late. I smirked at her and cautiously put my hand right on her waist, no further. I took her hand in mine and tried to stop myself from laughing when she glared at me.

"What are you doing!?" She growled trying to keep our little moment unnoticed by the guests.

"You're ignoring me, and I want to know why. I gave you an out Max, you took it further, at least have the decency to tell me you're not interested." I answered calmly wiping my face of any emotion as I twirled her around the dance floor. I watched as her movements faltered but she quickly took up the pace again only now she refused to look at me.

"Max." I warned her. I wanted answers and I was going to get them.

"It's for the best." She whispered attempting to unwind herself from me but I gripped her side tighter, not releasing her hand.

"And why is that?" I asked locking my eyes with hers. Worry and slight fear flickered over her eyes before they disappeared.

"Three simple reasons." She answered. "First, you're twenty, I haven't even finished school yet!" Before I could interrupt which trust me I wanted to she hurried on. "Second you belong to station 24 which- might I remind you- my Dad is chief of and third nothing is _allowed_ to happen my Dad will ruin you if you so much as look at me funny." She grumbled glaring at the wooden floor. I stopped our dancing abruptly not dropping her hand though. I pulled her out of the throng of guests and let my eyes flicker over to where the chief was congratulating Iggy. Once I was satisfied he hadn't noticed my kidnapping of his daughter I slipped out the large tent pulling Max along.  
"Fang!" She gasped. "What are you doing!?" She demanded attempting to dig her heels into the brown gravel walkway. I just winked at her and she gave up with a sigh.

_Place to hide… place to hide… ooh maze, perfect_. I grinned inwardly and made my way to the maze ignoring Max's protests as I worked my way through it until I reached the centre. Then I dropped her hand and put a little bit of distance between us.

"Why am I here Fang?" She asked gesturing to the walls of green around us.

"I figured you couldn't run if you didn't know the way out." I explained sitting on the wooden bench across the small garden from her.

"You're insistent aren't you?" She grumbled with a sigh hiking up her long dress and making her way over to me, kicking off the silver heels on her way. She sat down beside me and let her head fall back. She shut her eyes and stayed silent for who knows how long. I tore my eyes from her peaceful form and copied her position.

_God what a mess_.

My eyes shot open when I felt warm lips on my cheek. My head turned to see her biting her lip and playing with her fingers nervously.

"I'm sorry." She murmured her eyes darting to me for a millisecond.

"About what?" _What the heck is she on about? _

"I really like you Fang but…"

_Ah, __**but**__. Not good_.

"But?" I pressed cautiously not too sure if I wanted to hear this.

"I can't be with you because it's not fair." She stated looking up suddenly and staring into my eyes.

"What exactly isn't fair?" I growled slightly glaring at her.

"I'm not worth it." She sighed standing up and pacing around the small space.

"Let me be the judge of that." I insisted standing up and gently taking hold of her shoulders to stop her from wearing a path into the grass.

"You could get transferred." She murmured as I moved closer.

"A risk I'm willing to take." I whispered.

"But one I'm not." She pushed me away keeping a fair amount of distance between us.

"I'll make you a deal." I suddenly blurted out feeling exceedingly out of character. _Man I don't think I've ever talked so much in my life!_

She stared at me expectantly.

"I take you out for dinner." I walked over taking her hand and daring her to interrupt. "Just one night, and if you still feel this way after then I'll back off I promise." I was practically begging by now. _Oh god if Iggy could see me right now he would be laughing his married ass off._ I was making such a fuss out of a teenage girl! But that was just it; she wasn't a _normal_ teenage girl. The list of things I loved about her was endless. She's smart, funny, loving, generous, and let's not forget the attitude. I watched her, analysing every single move she made until finally she gave me an answer.  
"Alright."

I gave her a warm smile before taking her hand and placing a kiss on her knuckles.

"We better head back." I pulled her up from the bench and led her out the maze. I don't think anyone noticed our absence but you never can be quite sure so I took Max through the catering entrance, she just shook her head and laughed at me.

Before I let her go I clutched her hands in mine, "I'll pick you up on Friday at seven." I informed her and watched her grin slip back into place along with a slight blush. She chewed on her lip again giving me shy glances before she became very interested in her shoes. I smirked and tilted her head up with my finger and gave her a chaste kiss before dropping her hands and stepping back.

Turns out we weren't gone that long, Iggy and Dejia were still dancing when I made my way across the dance-floor. I was surprised to say the least it felt like we had been out there for hours.

Max's P.O.V.

2 days later…

I was in the kitchen at the station busy putting some cookies onto a plate for the guys. Iggy and Dejia were off on their honeymoon in Hawaii for the next week which gave me soul babysitting duties when it came to Conner. I heard someone enter the kitchen but carried on with what I was doing.

"Max." I'm pretty sure my heart skipped a beat. _I need to get a grip!_ I slowly turned round to face Fang who was standing unusually close to me. Immediately my heart started thumping loudly in my chest as if it was seriously eager to break out of there! _Something's wrong with me, he's guy for heavens sake why the heck are you acting like this!?_ I demanded of myself but I didn't really know the answer to that question; I just knew he made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside when he smiled at me or even touched me, it was ludicrous. He grinned at me cheekily obviously loving how I reacted to him just standing near me. He reached around me and lifted up a cookie from the plate winking at me before he turned and left happily munching on the cookie. _Oh he did that on purpose!_

Haha so sort of Faxy right? Ok not really but anyway. Could I pleeeeease have 16 reviews? You love me enough to do that right? *Grins convincingly* well I'm going to leave that up to you. As another reminder the wedding stuff is on my profile if you would like to see the dresses and everything. I luv you all!

-Fangrules-


	10. ipod interuptions and informing Nudge

**I NEED IT KNOWN WHY I CHOSE THE AGES I HAVE PLEASE READ: **

**Ok first of all how insane would it be to have a nineteen year old fire-fighter? I mean be realistic people that's just insane so I made him 20, Max is sixteen because I wanted her in high school but I don't want her to be finishing because that would mean she is a legal adult and can move out destroying the entire Chief is a threat deal which is my entire plot so pretty please stop saying they're too young and all that stuff, I know it's an awkward age gap but please bare with me!?**

**OH AND I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGISE TO DEJIA FOR NOT SENDING THE LAST TWO CHAPPIES TO BETA'D I NEEDED IT OUT, I SWEAR I AM WRITING MORE NOW SO I WILL SEND IT ASAP! P.S. any idea's for the next chappie?**

I glared in his direction before picking up the plate and taking it to the game room where Matthew, Ari, Daniel and Grady were playing need for speed on the X-box. It's really funny to watch, they all move with the controls so hen they go round corners half the time they fall off their chairs! I know who would have thought they were adults? Ok I guess it's not that hard since they are in their twenties but come on Matthew's 29! Seriously!

Monday… four days and counting 

I hadn't told Nudge about Fang's… deal yet and quite frankly I was terrified to do so, for my and Fang's safety. She was going to blow her top but bi had to if this plan was going to work. You see I can't just tell my dad I'm going on a date -man that feels weird to even think- with Fang so I have decided I am going to get Nudge to let me sleep over at her place, then we're going to go to movies where I'll ditch her and go with Fang while she watches a movie with Gazzy then she will give me the lowdown on the movie so if anyone asks it seems like I did watch it. Oh and may I remind you Nudge likes to talk so I will most likely no everything that happens. Yay me. so I sat with my cell in my hands nudges number on the screen but what can I say I'm chicken. Yep that's right I'm scared to tell my best friend that I got a date with Fang but you really don't know what she's like when it comes to this stuff. I'm not exactly what most call approachable so I've only actually been asked out twice, both I rejected much to nudges disgust so my first real non forced date… lord help me. I took a deep breath and swallowing my nerves pressed the send button. I had decided it would be easier on my ears and pride if I didn't hear her screaming when I revealed the news. Within a second- I'm not even joking- my phone started ringing. Locnville sun in my pocket started playing and I cautiously pressed the answer button, placing my phone on the bed or I would no doubt go deaf. An ear splitting scream erupted and I'm pretty sure I'm going to have to get my phone fixed now. I picked it up five minutes later after her babbling on and on about stuff I didn't want to hear and pressed it to my ear.

"Yes Nudge?" I answered casually.

She huffed on the other end and I could hear her mumbling something about kill-joy.

"So what's the plan?" She asked. Good, short, sweet and straight to the point.

"Well…"

Tuesday… 3 days and counting

Angel's house wasn't too far from mine so I would often just walk over and spend the afternoon with her. I had planned on doing that today but Nudge had other ideas. Yes that's right Nudge is taking me shopping. Someone help me!

"You may as well rip my spine out and beat me with it!(Haha!)" I groaned as we walked into yet another store, the piles of bag's building up.

"Really Max it's not that bad, you'd actually enjoy it if you just gave in." She sang laughing as I shot her the bird and watched as she skipped over to the shoes section.

"Oooh don't you just _love_ these!?" She squealed so loud it made heads turn. I cringed but looked at the pair of leopard print heels.

"Uh _no_." I said bluntly. I was not wearing an animal fake or not. She huffed and put them down before sticking her nose into the air and walking away from me. I shook my head as I watched her flit around the store, picking up various dresses and shoes while I sat quietly listening to m her flit around the store, picking up various dresses and shoes while I sat quietly listening to m i-pod on one of the seats in the centre of the store. _Locnville 6 second poison_**(I LOVE THEM! Another amazing group from S.A. Woohoo we're on a role! Ok well not really… on with the story)** was blaring on my ears and I closed my eyes deciding to take a nap before Nudge came back and took us to another shop. I had closed my eyes for about five seconds before one of my earphones was pulled out and replaced with a voice.

"Hey Max."

Haha it's short yeah it sucks yeah but to be frank I have no clue wat to do until the date and I'm still deciding on the fate of our favourite fictional couple.

Fang- you're not seriously going to break us up are you?*Gapes disbelievingly.*

Fangrules- Maaaybe. Wait and see. Oooh cookies are ready!

Max- score! *air punches* chock chip right?

Fangrules- the one and only. *Stuffs cookie in mouth* yum

Max- Gimme gimme gimme!* Reaches for tray.*

Fangrules- *slaps Max's hand away* Nuh uh! It's punishment!

Max- FOR WHAT!?

Fangrules- Uh… almost declining Fang's offer! Ha good enough reason in my books! *grins smugly.*

Max- *glares pointedly at Fangrules* Hand over the cookies or someone going to get hurt.

Fangrules- Nuh uh.

Fang- Enough! *Shakes head and pushes apart cookie maniacs.*

Fangrules and Max- Sorry F-nick.

Fang- *groans.* Excuse us while I sort this out.

Fangrules- wait I have to say goodbye! *Whines and pouts*

Fang-Fine *walks off*

OK right well back to us. Could I please have 17 reviews? You've already gone over 160 and I have only published 10 chappies which means it's worth reviewing for right? Which means I better start writing… crap… aaaanyhooo! Bye!


	11. Skee ball and Max takes action

I'm pretty sure I jumped about a foot in the air because for a moment I'm sure my butt lost contact with the seat. My head snapped over to land on Fang who sat beside me with a large grin on his face.

"What the heck are you doing here!?" I hissed at him clutching my chest in an attempt to restart my heart.

"Well I thought you'd wanna ditch Nudge but… I must say it won't be easy." His eyes shone with excitement and challenge.

"I swear if you can get me outta here without her noticing I will make you a lifetime supply of cookies." I groaned and he stood taking my hand and pulling me along with him. He pushed me behind a rack of clothes and I waited listening to the short conversation.

"Hey Fang!" Nudge gasped.

"Hey." Fang replied leaning against the rack.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was actually looking for Max, have you seen her?" he asked most probably looking genuinely confused. My mouth was agape and I was about to jump up and ask what kind of rescue plan this was, well that is until he jerked the hand that was behind his hack to the door. I grinned and tapped his hand telling him I was going. I slowly made my way from rack to rack crouching so Nudge wouldn't see me over the clothes, people stared at me funny but I kept moving, darting out the door and taking a sigh of relief as I slipped into the next shop. Fang appeared moments later and I gave him a questioning look to which he just shrugged. I shook my head and followed him out.

"Sooo, why'd you decide to save me?" I asked after ten minutes of walking around.

"I was bored, the guys are no fun." He winked at me and I felt a blush settle on my cheeks. I cleared my throat and started on a different topic.

"Where are the guys anyway?" I asked, I knew it was their day off and they usually hung around together (I know how much sense does that make? Spend almost every day with them and then the one day you have off you hang out?)

"Game Emporium." He spoke like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"You know, the last time I was there I was six." I noted, stipulating that place was for kids.

"You're really surprised?" He asked raising a brow at me. I stopped for a moment then answered.

"Yeah you're right." I nodded in agreement.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Where did we go you might ask? Well we went to hang with the kids. Grady, Daniel and Ari were all attempting to play some sort of racing game and failing miserably while Matthew chatted to a few of the moms (Gonna have to talk to Rachel! Haha) When Fang and I walked in Grady immediately called us over.

"Fang Man get your ass over here, we're getting our butts kicked!" He hurried over and grabbed Fang's arm pulling him over to the game. I laughed out loud when I realised who they were attempting to beat. A nine year old kid was sitting beside them with about triple the amount of points. I would really love to say that they are just giving the kid a chance but in truth… they're utterly useless when it comes to anything electronic, trust me it's really easy to beat them at X-Box, and I mean _any_ game. I just shook my head and sat down as far from them as I could and pulled up my hoodie, switching my I-pod back on but this time I kept my eyes open, I wasn't having Fang sneaking up on me again. It took him a matter of minutes before he ditched the guys and sat beside me. I completely ignored him and just kept on listening to Locnville. My hoodie was pulled down and an earphone was taken from my ear.

"Hey!" I whined turning to Fang who just stared at me challengingly.

"My I-pod." I growled attempting to snatch away the earphone.

"Now you've done it." He whispered before a smirk worked its way onto his face. Oh crap. He snatched the entire I-pod from me and walked off. I glared at him and shot up trying to catch up with his long strides. When I finally did he was across the room leaning casually against the Skee ball machine.

"Give it back." I ordered sticking my hand out and waiting for him to be good and put it in my palm. But this is Fang and Fang never does what I tell him so he tucked it into his black jacket and zipped it up.

"You get the I-pod back when you beat me at skee ball." He grinned at me and I laughed at him. _Man this guy is seriously weird_.

"I thought I should inform you that I am as good as they get when it comes to skee ball, so it's a losing battle." I stuck my tongue out and took the first ball.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"How the heck did you do that?" I gawked. for the fifth time he'd _beaten me. ME!_.

"You trying to win a losing battle." He copied my words from earlier.

"Shut up." I grumbled.

"How bout this." He finally caved. _Yes, I'm gonna get it back_! "I'll trade you." The grin slipped from my face as he spoke. _Trade? What?_

"What do you want?" I asked cautiously watching him carefully.

He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "A kiss."

I had to hold in the gasp I wanted to release but I couldn't stop my body tensing when he said that_. He wants a kiss_?

"A k-kiss?" I stammered and watched as something sparkled in his midnight eyes.

"One kiss." He nodded waiting patiently for my decision.

_A kiss… hmmm… three seconds of kissing Fang and I get my I-pod back, neither of which I object to or going without music for who knows how long till he takes pity on me and returns it_.

I grinned at him evilly about a second before I took a fistful of his black shirt and pulled him down to me to connect his lips to mine. I kissed him as hard as I could but pulled away before he could deepen it or take control. As I pulled back I unzipped his jacket and took out my I-pod before he could break from his surprised stupor. I decided it was safer to run to the guys before he made me pay for that, so I turned on my heal and walked over to the boys. _Always leave him wanting more_… I could still remember Nudges exact words when we were 13 and she had her first boyfriend, it was her excuse to why she refused to go out with him at times. After a few minutes Fang walked over and joined us but his mood had changed considerably, but no one seemed to notice, he looked like he was thinking but who knows with Fang.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Better? Well I decided I wanted to add a little fax in here, hope you like it I know the other chappie was short and I'm sowi but I really had no clue what I was going to write before the big 'date'. So I have over 63 alerts… 18 reviews? Please oh and I would like it known that I go away every weekend to a dam in the middle of nowhere that had basically no reception and I only occasionally get on the internet so you have the whole weekend, if I do by some chance manage to get internet I will try to update. Thanks guys!

-Fangrules-


	12. It's a Conspiracy I tell you!

-Wednesday… 2 days and counting-

I have never felt so freaking nervous in my life, and I still had practically two days of it to go through! Oh someone help me! Now you see I really wish I hadn't gone shopping with Nudge but she did the damn Bambi eyes! But now I was stuck with five extremely short dresses and a whole bunch of accessories. One seriously vital thing everyone needs to know. I don't wear dresses! I mean never the only reason I wore a dress for Dejia's wedding was 'cause I kinda had to and trust me I still asked if I could wear something different but either way my dress wasn't too bad, unlike what is laid out before me on my bed. I knew it was a bad idea to open the large bags but I just had to see what stupid things she thought I was going to wear. I groaned when I picked up a mini skirt with matching black heels. I shook my head and put them back down. I need a plan, no way in hell am I looking like a freaking hooker.

"Honey?" Dad's voice came from behind my bedroom door just after he knocked. I tensed for a second before snatching up the clothes and stuffing them hurriedly into one bag. "Max?"

"Hold on a sec Dad, I'm getting changed!" I called before shoving the bag into my walk in cupboard and taking a deep breath before opening the door.

There he stood, a suspicious look on his face but once I gave him one of my perfect daughter smiles he shook his head and chuckled.

"Dinner's ready, I want you downstairs in five; Rachel and Matthew are coming."

"Dad, why didn't you tell me!?" I gasped. I hadn't seen Rachel in so long! I was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"I'm sorry." He apologized but you could tell he was amused by my reaction.

The doorbell rang "Go get the door, don't leave them standing out there!" I ordered gesturing him to go downstairs. "They have a baby you know!" I stated before closing my door. Moments later I could hear the door opening and the sound of greetings and gurgling. Yes they brought him! I quickly picked up a pair of jeans and a white shirt and threw them on since I had been in my Pj's. I bolted out my room and shot down the stairs almost colliding with Rachel who stood at the bottom.

"Rocky!" I laughed giving her a huge hug, attempting not to squash the baby she was holding.

"Hey Max!" She laughed and gave me a one armed hug and a motherly smile. Rachel was a mix of things to me; since my mom had died when I was nine Rachel sort of took her place at the ripe old age of twenty, at that time she had been my neighbor and when I was younger had babysat me when my parents went out so I had known her my entire life, she is also like my best friend and sister too which just makes her all the better, I tell her everything the only thing I have ever kept from her would be Fang. But I can guarantee it won't be long till she finds out, she can read me like a book. As for how she met Matthew it had been at my tenth birthday; the entire station was invited and at that time he had been a player- well that is until he spilled wine on her dress. She slapped him when he tried to hit on her and stormed off, he never gave up though, half the time doing stuff you only see in corny romance movies, but each time he did something she seemed to hate him a little less and badda-bing badda-boom six months later she was moving in with him, and got married a year later.

Conner gave a gurgle and my eyes darted to him his large blue eyes shone as I grinned at him. Immediately his hand came up, half buried in his too big footie Pj's and gripped my pinkie. I kissed his sandy curls and pried my finger out of his grip to say hi to Matthew. I gave him a hug and then we went into the dining room where dad had already set everything up, including Con's high chair which- for some unknown reason- we still had from when I was a baby. During dinner I proceeded to retell the tale of the guys in The Game Emporium. Matthew just shook his head ever now and then and mumbled stuff under his breath until Rachel playfully slapped his arm.

"Don't even try to act like it's immature, last year you were joining them." she pointed out and watched as he blushed. Conner flung a spoon-full of apple baby food at my Dad's face which had the entire table in laughter. He excused himself to clean up and almost immediately Rachel had turned to face me giving me that sister-like you-will-tell-me-or-I-will-ask-Dad look. Not good.

"So what's going on with you and Fang?" She whispered so low no one but me and Matthew who sat on the other side of her could hear, add the whispering to Conner's loud baby talk we were covered.

I blushed a deep red before shooting a glare at Matthew who just widened his eyes and sat back with his arms raised in an I-am-so-not-involved move.

"Nothing." I attempted to keep my voice level and shoved a piece of pork into my mouth which I chewed really slowly as to prolong the answering of her comeback.

"Don't try and act like you don't like him missy, I've known you since before you were born. I am sure I can tell when you like someone, I don't need it-" she gestured to Matthew who pouted like Iggy would when offended, "to tell me so."

"Please don't tell Dad! He'll kick his butt to kingdom come!" I rushed to get my words out while whispering, leaving Matthew seriously confused but Rocky just gave me a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, I will never think anyone is good enough for you but Fang comes damn close." She winked at me and patted my hand like my mom would have done if she was in this position. "I know how you're Dad is, he over reacts, secret safe with me." She punched Matthew's arm who was stuffing food into his mouth, "And so will he." She glared threateningly at him and he nodded hurriedly grinning at me.

Dad reappeared before I could say thank-you and sat down apologizing.

-Thursday… 1 day and counting-

I decided that in order to get out of Nudge making me look like some prostitute which she no doubt would; I called JJ, another friend from school and invited her to join Nudge and Gazzy for movies, I explained I had other 'arrangements' and it was part of the cover she agreed not asking questions like the great friend she is. So now I had tom-boy JJ and girly girl Nudge to get me ready I just hoped like heck the two opposites could get along like yin and yang and if they didn't I would make them. It got on my nerves when they would have their hour long debates on what fashion style was better: pink mini skirts or cargo strappy tops. I had my bag packed now it was sitting in the back of my closet where my dad had no hope of finding my dresses which I was seriously not going to take but decided JJ could change them if she wanted. Now because it was still summer holidays and I had no mindless work to do I had to kill the entire day watching TV like the normal teenager I am.

I sat with my knees hooked over the back of the couch, my head hanging over the font, my hair touching the floor and watching the TV upside down. It's awesome, all the blood runs to your head turning you purple and you can barely breathe but you stay there anyway 'cause it feels like you're on the ceiling which any person would love to do! My I-pod was in my ears and I was listening to one of my random songs. I didn't even notice when someone came into the room until my legs were shoved of the edge of the couch and I gasped but before I could say a word my eyes were covered and my mouth gagged. What the hell!? Then I heard it. A giggle. I groaned and let my insane friends help me up. I plucked the earphones from my ears so when I spoke I didn't scream at them.

"Care to tell me why the heck you are attempting to kidnap me?" I asked in a bored tone as they lead me to what I assumed was the door.

"Aw Max you spoil all the fun!" Nudge whined and I could just picture her pouting.

I rolled my eyes.

"Just come peacefully, trust me it's easier." JJ instructed patting my shoulder.

"Ok no way in hell am I walking along the street with a blindfold on."

"Don't you trust us?" Nudge asked

"Nope." I answered simply.

"That's mean."

"Eh what can I say, I'm not a nice person."

"Well tough, we'll make you one, we have three nights with you missy." JJ spoke smugly.

Gulp.

* * *

"Uh guys, seriously… I uh… I need to go home." I stuttered, fearing for my life. The last 24 hours weren't that bad, we just chilled and watched movies and they argued about boys but now… now I was scared.

"You're not going anywhere, we've sorted with your Dad that you're sleeping over tonight." Nudge chimed. Both of them moved in on their prey, me being said prey. I was backed up in the corner of Nudges room, pressed against her purple walls. JJ was on one side, holding a curling iron and a make-up bag and Nudge held on of the mini dresses and tweezers. I gave a pleading whimper but they came at me anyway, swarming me like a rabid animal.

3 hours later…

"Why the heck is this so important!? Come on people I'm not going out till tomorrow night!"

"Exactly! Less than twenty four hours Max! We need to get your look exactly right!" Nudge gasped.

"JJ you're meant to be on my side!" I whined and pouted at JJ in the mirror considering she was behind me, doing my hair.

"I'm doing this for your own good Maxie, I mean can you just picture his face when you meet up? I bet he'll walk straight past you first. Oh on second thought, who wants to bet against me?" She asked grinning at Nudge who was kneeling on a pillow so she could do my nails while they were tied to the wheelie chair.

"Are you insane, he won't walk past her, she'll look hot not like a different person." Nudge defended shaking her head at JJ. And here we go, you know the fight I warned you about? Well I never expected it to be whether or not Fang will not recognize me. I just tuned it out and started doing some serious hard Math's questions in my head.

And you like? So this is the beginning of the three parts of the date, before during and right after. If you love me lots and want Fax in the actual date please give me 20 reviews? Thanks love you all! Mwa!

-Fangrules-


	13. Text messages and spa day

-10.30 P.M…-

Nudge was passed out beside me with JJ half hanging off the other side of Nudges bed, We had all piled into her bed just an hour after they had fully decided what they were going to do to me. I was playing absentmindedly with my phone and when it started vibrating. I had to stop myself from leaping off the bed. I took a deep breath before I opened the text message I had just received.

_U awake?_

_Fang_

I chuckled and switched from vibrate to silent before I answered.

_Am now, what with the message at 10.30?_

_Max_

I was just messaging the guy and my heart was already fluttering in my chest.

_Sorry. Can't sleep, thought you'd be awake, last time I heard you were nocturnal __;D_

_Fang_

I smiled and quickly replied.

_Possibly… never really crossed my mind._

_Max_

It took him about five seconds to reply.

_Grady informed me you had been kidnapped by Nudge, how it going? Lol_

_Fang_

I glared at my phone before punching in my answer.

_Well, I've been surrounded by curling irons, make-up and extremely short dresses how do you think its going?_

_Max_

I managed to maneuver my way out of the bed and sat on the wheelie chair I had been tied to hours before.

_Short dresses… like the sound of that. Have anything to do with tomorrow?_

_Fang_

He had nerve, I would give him that.

_Maybe, you'll have to wait and find out._

_Max_

_I'm not a very patient person…_

_Fang_

_Well there's a first time for everything isn't there?_

_Max_

I was laughing now but clapped a hand over my mouth to muffle it so I didn't wake Nudge and JJ_._

_Alright alright I deserve that you should get some rest, busy day tomorrow._

_Fang _

_Well if you insist._

_Max_

I sighed and was about to put my phone away when another message popped up.

_Goodnight maxie, sweet dreams  
Fang_

I smiled goofily at that sentence and chuckled if it had been any other guy I would have smashed his head in but this was Fang, the very same guy that made me let Nudge and JJ torment me for an entire day.

_Nighty-night Fangy_

_Max_

-Friday… 11 hours and counting…-

"No! I refuse! No, no, no, no, no!" I screamed dashing to dodge Nudge and JJ who had yet again teamed up to get me down so they could already start getting me ready.

"God leave me alone you insane things!" I yelled jumping over the couch and watched them collide as they both made a grab for me.

"Max just be good and come down!" Nudge commanded stomping her foot on the ground.

I held in a laugh. "After that, definitely not." I hissed glaring at them. "You lot have issues! 11 hours I mean come _on_!"

Nudge gasped dramatically and clutched JJ's arm to hold herself up. "D-did you hear what she said."

"I know, 11 hours. See Max? Now we have one less hour to make you perfect." JJ's voice was uncomfortably calm. _Crap, I'm screwed_.

A _spa_, they took me to a spa! Where some extremely butch lady started what they called a massage but felt more like someone was chucking boulders on my back. After that they stuck me in mud for two hours until I was all crusty then they put cucumbers on my eyes. By this point I was rather hungry so I ate them to which I was given a glare by butch and I behaved. I wanted to live to go out with Fang. I am refusing to call it a date at this point because knowing me something will go wrong.

After my little snack they smeared avocado and oats on my face and told me not to move. I fell asleep. And when I woke up I couldn't open my eyes, the avocado and oats had dried over my eyes and it took me ten minutes of clawing at it to get it out of my eyes. By the time we got home it was four in the afternoon and I was bushed while JJ and Nudge were all chirpy and happy. It annoyed the heck out of me but not as much as when they dragged me upstairs and forced me onto the chair so they could start. In truth I really had no energy left to fight back and I bet that's what they planned all along. Now it's 6:30 and we're just about to leave, we're waiting for Gazzy and Dylan – Gazzy's best friend- to show up so they could take us to the movie centre where I would ditch them and meet Fang. I really don't want to go over what I'm wearing or I swear I will chicken out and lock myself in Nudges bathroom like I did on her fourteenth birthday.

_*Flashback*_

"_Max come on, please come out!" Nudge groaned from her position behind the locked bathroom door._

"_No way! Michael, Nudge!? REALLY!?" I screamed back at her glaring at my reflection in the mirror. Michael Davids had been my crush at the time and Nudge had attempted to hook us up. And I freaked out. Like really bad. He had just walked over and gave me one of his gorgeous smiles and said hi. I smiled nervously at him before muttering some excuse and bolting up the stairs. I had been in here for an hour now._

"_He likes you Max, come on please come out." She whined. "You don't want to ruin my birthday do you?" She mumbled in that I'm-about-to-cry way._

_With a sigh I lugged my feet to the door and unlocked it._

_*End flashback*_

That hadn't ended well. We got downstairs and found him lip-locked to none other than Lissa my arch enemy. I had glared at Nudge and left early. Not one of my finer moments.

So anyway I had refused to look at myself even when JJ and Nudge practically pried my eyes open to see. I threatened to alert her mom to the fact Nudge had broken her favourite diamond necklace which was currently in for repair without her knowledge. They gave up then and left me alone. Gazzy's car pulled up and JJ and Nudge bolted out the door; Nudge straight into Gazzy's arms and JJ to the bonnet where she practically made out with the sleek paint. The girl is in love with cars. I shook my head and followed at a slower pace, mumbling stuff about how I didn't understand why I was friends with such weird people. Another car pulled up, the silver paint shining in the light from the street lamps. A tall guy got out the car with a grin on his face as he took in Gazzy and Nudge and even JJ hugging the car. Then his eyes landed on me and the smile slipped from his face, replaced with a look of aw, his mouth was in an 'o' and practically hit the floor. I shuffled uncomfortably before I walked over to Gazzy and Nudge who were making out in the middle of the driveway.

"Dibs going with Gaz!" I called just as JJ opened her mouth to say it. She pouted at me big but I just shrugged and climbed in not giving Dylan a second glance. He's had a crush on me for two years and the interest is definitely not returned, but he is a persistent idiot and has yet to give up.

The drive to the movies was very slow for me, Half the time Nudge was giggling every time Gazzy said something, now if I wasn't in such a hurry to meet Fang I would think it was sweet how well he treated her but right now it was just irritating. After a seriously long fifteen minutes we made it to find Dylan and JJ leaning against his car talking.

"Man guys what took you so long!?" JJ gasped running over to us with a large grin on her face. _Hmm, maybe she can get rid of Dylan for me. No, bad Max don't use friends! It's not right!_ I shouted at myself. Hey I was desperate, the guy creeped me out!

I just looked at her as if to say 'what do you think?' I got a smile and a laugh from that.

"Come one, we're going to be late!" She called to us taking my arm and leading me into the busy mall. When we reached the Movie centre I hugged Nudge who gave me a huge grin and JJ practically choked me before she whispered, "Good luck." And let me go. I said goodbye to Gazzy and gave Dylan a nod before walking off to where I would meet Fang. He was leaning against the doors to the arcade just as we had agreed, dressed in a white top a loose tie and a dress jacket rolled up to his elbows. I don't think he's ever looked so hot. He gave me a grin and I watched in satisfaction as his eyes grew slightly wide, Fang's equivalent of gawking. With a shy smile I made my way over to him and stopped in front of him. he immediately took my hand and held it tight.

He leaned in close and whispered, "You look beautiful." in my ear.

I bit my lip and glanced at him from under my lashes. I felt like such a _girl_! Man that is so wrong! His arm slipped around my waist and he led me out the centre to a gorgeous black Mercedes C-class.

"I love your car!" I gasped acting exactly like JJ in that moment. He laughed at my eagerness and shook his head, squeezing my side gently.

"So where are you taking me on this fine and wonderful night?" I asked jokingly when we were on the road.

He glanced at me quickly before smirking. "Surprise." Was all he said.

"Aw come on, you know I hate surprises!" I mumbled pouting at him.

"Exactly." He chuckled as I glared at him before crossing my arms and sulking.

Weeeell? U like? I swear there will be Fax in da date cause you love me so much and reviewed! Lol ok could I have 15 reviews this time? huuuh? Please?

Fang- Just get on with it Courtney

Fangrules- sorry about him, he's grumpy cause I made him watch Vampire diaries yesterday… it was very funny actually, then we watched seven pounds, pretty sure I saw a few tears.*Winks and grins happily at Fang*

Fang- You did not! I told you I yawned! *Defends angrily*

Fangrules- yeah yeah keep saying it enough and maybe I'll believe it. Your arms still sore from tennis? *Laughs manically at sour face*

Fang- I still can't believe you made me do that. *grumbles*

Fangrules- eh you love me! plus you got to spend time with Max! and you know what's happening in the next chappie… *trails off suggestively*

Fang- *blushes slightly and clears throat* yeah well…

Fangrules- well bye guys!

-Fangrules-


	14. Choc coated strawberries and Boyfriends

We stopped on the outskirts of town just beyond the street lamps and surrounded by forest. He climbed out the car and came round taking my hand and leading me towards the edge of the forest.

"Fang-" I started not too sure what he was up to.

"Ssh." He ordered winking at me before leading me onto a very thin and barely noticeable path.

"Where-" I tried again but he stopped me.

"Surprise, remember?" He was having so much fun with this. I don't know how long we walked for but after about ten minutes I stopped. He gave me a question glance before I sat down on a fallen tree to take off the ridiculously high heels that kept me at the same height as Fang. Quite frankly I would rather be short than have blisters and sore feet for the next month, try explaining that to my Dad. With my heels in one hand and the other in Fang's we carried on. I was just about to ask how much longer when I heard something. Like water running. Now I was very confused. Fang looked over at me then and his eyes were excited. Before I could do or say a thing he pushed apart a line of bushes and gestured for me to go through. I did so and had to hold in a gasp when I found myself in a large clearing, a small lake was in the centre with a small waterfall cascading down rocks. That's what I heard! A picnic blanket was laid out on the ground with candles lit and a basket to the side. I wanted to turn round to see Fang but his arms were around my waist and his chin on my shoulder.

"Do you like it?" he whispered his voice not sure.

"I love it." I answered utterly flabbergasted. It was stunning. A small deer drank front the lake on the other bank and the sky had turned a dark purple, the stars beginning to come out.

Not moving from behind me he led me forward and stopped by the blanket. "I hope this is ok."

I smiled at his cautiousness. "It's perfect." I assured leaning back against him.

I don't know how he did it but he managed to make everything so perfect it was unbelievable. There was no doubt in my mind as we sat eating chocolate coated strawberries that I would do anything to be with him even if it meant lying to my Dad for the rest of my life. He picked up another strawberry and offered it to me. He brought it to my lips and I bit into it, the juice running down my chin. He smiled and wiped the sticky trail away with his thumb before gently holding my chin and leaning in. My breathing sped up but I didn't do anything but move closer until our lisp met. He kissed me so gently and lovingly I felt my heart swell. My hands wound into his long black hair pulling him closer to me. He smiled against my lips and kissed me harder; his hands settling on my hips. Somehow we managed to fall back so he was leaning over me half pressed against my body. When he pulled away I was dizzy and I grinned at him goofily. He leant his forehead against mine and I stared into his endless eyes.

"Does this mean I get a chance?" he asked smiling at me.

"Well…" I pretended to really consider it and watched as his smile disappeared replaced with a playful glare. He kissed me again, harder this time but only for a moment.

"Have you decided yet?" He growled but his eyes shone.

"Oh alright." I laughed as he attacked my neck.

It was almost midnight when he dropped me off at Nudges house, they had seen three movies in the time we had been gone so we could all come home together and not arise suspicion. JJ walked straight in after saying bye to everyone and trying not to stare at Fang who she had only met for the first time now. Nudge gave Gazzy a seriously long kiss before she skipped off inside blowing him a kiss at the door. As for Fang and I we waited for Gazzy and Dylan to climb back into their cars and drive away. Fang's eyes were swimming with some unknown emotion that I could only guess was humour mixed with protectiveness.

"I have a feeling Dylan likes you." He stated pulling me to him. I rested my head on his chest.

"Ug, he's irritating and doesn't give up, I think I've turned him down like fifty times and I'm not even exaggerating." I groaned rolling my eyes.

"So I don't have to get rid of him then?" he asked his tone oddly serious.  
"Fang!" H laughed smacking his chest. "Don't worry, he's got nothing on you." I murmured kissing him one last time. he held me tight and slipped his tongue between my lips. We stood outside making out for who knows how long before a throat clearing interrupted us. I turned to see Nudge with a huge grin on her face but it was easy to tell she was irritated. "Max, I swear he'll still be alive tomorrow, now get your butt inside my parents are gonna get home any minute now!" She hissed at me. I felt Fang's chest vibrate as he laughed and kissed my hair before letting me go.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah. Bye." I smiled at him and blushed before turned round and followed Nudge inside. As soon as the door closed the loudest scream I have ever heard filled the house and I'm pretty sure I felt the floor buckle.

"YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" Nudge screamed grabbing me in a bear hug and squeezing me tight, JJ joined in and they squished me in a Max sandwich jumping up and down and chanting her words.

It was noon before we all got up and by then Nudge's parents were up and her mom was making pancakes. We all ran down the stairs to grab a plate and sat down in record time all watching as the batter was poured into the pan.

"Good morning girls." Her Dad greeted over his mews paper.

"Morning Daddy." Nudge replied her mouth watering as her mom slid a pancake onto each of our plates.

"Morning Mr Brown." JJ and I greeted both going for a sugar at the same time.

It took us less than ten minutes to finish our breakfast and run back upstairs. I had to pac and get down to the station before Dad phoned to ask if everything's alright, since I was meant to go with the guys to the fundraiser. I had asked Nudge and JJ to come too but Nudge said she had plans with Gazzy and JJ had a family thing she couldn't get out of, something about her cousin Arnolds birthday. The dorky 18 year old thought of JJ as his one and only friend making sure she came each year to his birthday. It's very sad, I had to go one year cause she couldn't bear it by herself and I laughed my ass off when he asked her if she wanted to jump on the jumping castle. He was 14. Her expression was priceless but actually watching her do it pushed me over the edge, I was rolling around on the ground I was laughing so hard.

"Bye Jumpy Jay." i gave JJ a hug and she scrunched her nose at her nickname.

"Bye bye Maxie-pie." She countered and we laughed. "I'll phone you later to fill you in on the exciting day I have ahead." She rolled her eyes when both Nudge and I had to restrain the laughter we wanted to release.

"Ok, ok you two really have to go, Gazzy's coming over in exactly 3 hours and fifteen minutes! I don't have long to get ready." She made us have a group hug before we separated and went home. I chucked my bag into the corner of my room and ran downstairs. I was gonna be so late!

when I reached the large park in the centre of the town it took me about an hour to actually locate my Dad, it also didn't help that I had forgotten my phone at homes o I couldn't ask where they were or answer my Dad's long list of missed calls. I was gonna hear about that later. I found them at the bar. No surprise, u seriously should have looked there first. Grady, Ari and Daniel were all over by the TV flipping through random channels. Dad and Fang were talking by the actual bar, no doubt getting everyone there drinks. The suckish thing?'m underage. So I was stopped at the door and asked for my I.D. I explained that I just wanted to talk to my Dad and was met with the reply "Like I haven't heard that one before." I shot the big guy who had asked me to leave the bird but he didn't even flinch. _Oh tough guy eh? Bring it buster_.

Poor guy, didn't know what hit him until he was lying incapacitated on the floor. The medics ran over attending to him immediately while I slipped passed them and into the bar. Dad caught sight of me and frowned then he looked behind me to the guard.

"Maximum Ride what have you done now?!" He sighed walking over to me and taking hold of my arm and starting to pull me towards the exit.

"I wanted to let you know I was here, he wouldn't let me in!" I defended.

"I-" before Dad could finish his sentence Fang was behind him.

"S'all right chief, I'll keep an eye on her." He promised taking my other arm. "You need a break." He joked.

Dad paused for a moment before nodding.

"If I hear you have so much as hurt anyone else Max you're grounded for a month." Dad said sternly. I saluted him like a Nazi and after shaking his head and muttering "I give up." under his breath he turned and headed back to the guys. Ari, Grady and Daniel were cheering me on when they noticed what had happened to the guard and whistled to which they each got a smack o the head from my Dad and a deadly look, they all shut up immediately. I bowed at the guys and ran out after Fang before my Dad could say anything. Fang was trying to stop a huge grin from taking over his face but failed miserably. He took my hand and we walked around.

"Well at least I know you can protect yourself." He noted.

"Hey! Black belt remember? Been doing Karate since i was two! Besides I'm pretty sure you already knew that." I huffed.

"Yeah but now I actually believe it." He chuckled when I punched his arm.

And you like?there enough Fax? Haha if you thought so review, because we all no:

Review= happy author= good chappies filled with fax! Haha anyway sorry for any spelling errors, i wanted to get this out (SORRY DEJIA) and my beta is away... till friday afternoon and we all know that by then i have no internet so i had to post it now! thanks guys!

Byeee

Fangrules


	15. 21st century RJ I think they've lost it

-School-

(**JJ** Nudge _Max_)

JJ, Nudge and I were all sitting in English sending notes to one another as the teacher babbled on about Romeo and Juliet.

**It's ironic don't you think?** JJ sent to us both.

_What?_ I asked after giving her a quizzical glance.

We're doing Romeo+ Juliet and that's basically what you and Fang are! Nudge answered. I gawked at them and shook my head.

_There is something wrong with you two_. I sent back

**Seriously though Max you're like a ****21****st**** century**** R+J think bout it, secret love, Daddy doesn't approve if he finds out bye bye Fang get wat I mean? The only real dif is that you're families aren't at war**. JJ persisted.

_Ug what ever, I'm not in the mood to argue with you guys_. I replied. But them of course they got that stuck in my head. They were sorta right how freaky is that? And then I had to hold in laughter as I thought how they both died in the end. Suddenly there was a buzz in the class and I broke from my distracted state.

"So if everyone could be quiet while the results are read out." Mr Ryan asked us. There was that familiar crackling as the intercom was switched on followed by the principles voice.

"Settle down please." After another minute he continued. "As you all know in four weeks it is the Summer dance, the polls have been closed for voting of the Summer Queen and King candidates and the results are as follows:

For summer Queen Lisa Rusbridge, Katie Mc Cormack, Sarah Walker and Maximum Ride." I choked on air as my name was read out. WHAT THE HELL!?!

"Oh my gosh Max congrats!" JJ and Nudge squealed.

Me!? A candidate!? "Who the hell voted for _me_!?" I whispered/yelled at them. "Apparently everyone! You're in the lead!" JJ answered excitedly.

"But why!?" I hissed. I wasn't a popular, I wasn't one that everyone got on with, I was the one everyone tolerated but never really paid attention to what was with the sudden change?

No one could answer my question, or they just refused to who knows but all I know is that I'm stuck wearing a tiara for the next four weeks so everyone could vote for their Queen.

"This is beyond embarrassing." I groaned at Nudge and JJ as we made our way to our usual table. Everyone was staring at me, it made me seriously uncomfortable.

"No it's not!" Nudge giggled as Gazzy walked up with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Gaz." I grumbled sitting at the table.  
"Wow Max, Summer Queen huh? Didn't even think it was your thing." He chuckled at my glare.

"S'not my fault, didn't even know people were voting for me. " I mumbled pulling up my hoodie ripping off the Tiara and throwing it onto the table.

"Hey Max." another voice came and I turned to find Dylan grinning at me. he winked before slipping in beside me. He moved really close to me so I shuffled towards Nudge.

"Hey Dylan." I greeted him coldly.

"So Summer Queen huh? I'm in the running for summer King." He hinted brushing his hand against mine. I pulled my hand to my chest.

"Great." I hope he got the sarcasm; apparently not since his grin only giggled at us and I shot her the bird.

-Station-

"Ug he's seriously unbelievable!" I groaned at the guys in the kitchen.

"Aw don't worry Maxie, we'll protect you!" Iggy laughed at me as he brought a large tray of lasagne and put it on the table. Fang was sitting at my right and Matthew to my left, Iggy plopped down opposite me. Dad was at the end of the table with Ari and Daniel beside him.

"I highly doubt you can keep the entire school away from me. " I mumbled. "I swear they have it in for me! Now I _have_ to go to the Summer dance!" I whined pouting. "Hey Daddy, I was thinking, you know I really wouldn't mind homeschooling…" I trailed off suggestively.

Dad laughed and winked at me. "Sorry hon, you're going to have to tough it out, I'm sure you've been in worse situations."

"Uh no I haven't!" I insisted.

"It's a dance Max, why don't you just go and have some fun?" he asked seriously. The rest of the table had already started stuffing their mouths with Iggy's delicious food. Fang took my hand under the table and began rubbing slow circles in comfort. So it didn't look fishy that we both had one hand under the table I slipped them both under giving the excuse that I wasn't hungry after the days events. Which was true, even if lasagne was my favorite I felt slightly sick. I gripped Fang's cool hand tightly between mine and sighed.  
"Dad you know I don't do dances!" I rolled my eyes, I had never been to a school dance, they weren't my scene, and it was compulsory for girls to wear a dress cause it was a formal thing.

"You've never been to one. You never know you might have fun." Dad pressed. Ug, I think his old age is getting to him.

-School the next day-

"Not even my dad will bail me out!" I sighed after explaining everything to Nudge and JJ in Science.

"I honestly don't see why it's such a big fuss Max, oh by the way who you going with?" she asked scribbling down notes on some type of atom.

"No one, it's bad enough that I'm a candidate for Summer Queen I am not accepting one of these idiots invitations." I snorted at her, copying her notes.

"Why don't you bring Fang?" JJ asked.

"Are you serious JJ?" I rolled my eyes at her and she huffed.

"It's a masked ball Max, who's going to know?" She asked. After a moment a grin slipped onto my face.

"I love you so much JJ." I whispered. Now I needed to get Fang to agree to go with me.

Hey guys! It sucks, I hate it but yeah if you think otherwise could you review for me? I have got over 60 alerts… I keep track so please could I have 17 reviews? I am with a friend the entire weekend including tomoz so you think three full days is enough? I'm getting really stressed now, I have to worry about my book being accepted by a publisher, my gran is confined to a couch after slipping down stairs and breaking her ankle, exams are in a week, my Afrikaans teacher despises me and I have to get up at two in the freaking morning on Saturday to watch my headmistress swim… haha gonna be funny so if you have any idea of what you would like to happen please PM or review?

-Fangrules-


	16. rainbows, acceptance and perfect dresses

-3 days later-

I had been doing a lot of sucking up to butter Fang up for when I asked him to go with me. I mean we had only actually been on one date, so I still wasn't sure what he would say, and to be honest I was a little worried that he would say no. Then I'd be screwed. Iggy, Grady and Dad had been called out on some emergency, Daniel and Ari were out on another call and Matthew had taken the day off to surprise Rachel. That left me and Fang alone, of course dad didn't know I was here but I think it was best. I had just walked in and dumped my bag by the door instantly walking into the kitchen and picking up a Dr Pepper from the fridge before going into the living room. Fang was relaxing on the couch watching white collar.

"Hi." I greeted sitting beside him. He looked surprised for a moment; he obviously didn't hear me come in.

"Hi." He smiled at me and pulled me towards him until I was cuddled up to his side. I rested my head against his shoulder and was about to take a sip of the soda when it was taken from my grip.

"Hey!" I gasped as he took a large sip from it. He shrugged and winked at me before handing it back. I play glared at him and stuck my tongue out at him, putting the can on the far end of the coffee table beside me.

"How was school?" He asked smiling at me and kissing my hair.

"Terrible, I have to wear that stupid tiara everywhere, and now Nudge and JJ are going over board and want me to make posters and everything saying '_Vote Max Ride_'." I rolled my eyes shaking my head.

"Mmm, sounds like torture." He whispered chuckling.

"It is! I soo don't want to be summer queen, that's Nudges thing!"

"I really don't get why you don't want to, you'd be a much better queen than anyone else." He assured.

I felt a blush creeping up and buried my face into his black shirt. "Can I ask you something?" I looked up at him, his eyes were pitch black and easy to get lost in.

"Anything." He said honestly.

"Would you be absolutely opposed to going with me?" I let out quickly hiding my face in his shirt again once I was done. This was so embarrassing.

"Hmm, I get to see you in a dress again?" he asked lifting my face with his index finger. I smiled at him sheepishly. He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to my lips. "I would love to." He murmured. I chuckled and settled back into his arms. I let out a small sigh as I rested my head against his chest, closing my eyes.

Of course to ruin our little amount of time together his pager had to go off. I grudgingly sat up tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Don't make any plans for Saturday." He whispered to me kissing me lovingly before standing. I smiled and watched him dart out the room. As luck would have it everyone came back round about them. Since they were all geared up already they were out of the station within two minutes of returning. Deciding I really didn't feel like heading home I picked up my bag and took out my homework. Sitting on the couch and starting on my algebra.

The guys stormed in about an hour into my homework, all laughing their asses off and clutching each other as they stumbled into the kitchen. I shot off the couch to find out what was up and started laughing when I noticed Iggy had no eyebrows.

"Dude what the hell did you do?" I let out between laughs.

"Shut up." He grumbled about to head upstairs when I caught his arm.

"Just gimme a second." I begged and with a sigh he gave in. I dug through my pencil case and returned with a black marker. I took the lid off with a click and Iggy's eyes grew wide.

"No way, get away you freaks!" he yelled darting up the stairs for the safety of my Dad's study which was the only room with a lock. But of coarse he was no match for Grady and Fang who had him before he reached the top step.

"Aaah! I'm telling Dejia on you!" He yelled as I made my way up the stairs.

"Well for that little remark, we'll make it permanent waddya think boys?" I asked shoving the marker into my pocket and bringing up another.

"Oooh do you have it in red!?" Ari asked bounding up the stairs beside me.

"Let's see…" I pulled out the four other markers. "Pink, purple, black, green, and red." I stated handing each guy a marker as they passed me.

"I'll leave you to the dogs." I waved off Iggy's whines of protest. I jumped down the stairs and landed beside my Dad who was shaking his head at his men.

"You turn them from fully trained and experienced life savers to whining toddlers in less than three seconds." He chuckled.

"What can I say? Life would be boring without me." I grinned at him and hugged his side.

Dad called the guys away before Iggy could get a purple moustache to go with his rainbow eyebrows much to their disappointment.

OoOoO

It's two days till the dance and Nudge has been going over the top with trying tog get people to vote for me, now since I despise the thought of being Summer Queen I have left her to it, not partaking in anything queenish for the last week and a half. JJ is still hosing herself with the fact I have to wear that stupid pink tiara. Trust me I tried to change it, I even painted it black and made it more… well suited for me but I got scolded by the dance committee and they gave me another one. I've gone through five so far…

OoOoO

Nudge has insisted on taking me dress shopping today… I'm pretty sure we established the last time I don't do shopping. But she begged and pleaded and did the damn bambi eyes! so what do you know currently I am being dragged across a shopping mall by Nudge with no Fang to save me because he's out on call… this sucks.

"Nudge come on really! Three hours I'm pretty sure it's been long enough, we'll come back tomorrow!" I pleaded attempting to dig my sneakers into the marble floors which only made a very unpleasant squeak and made people look at me funny.

"Not my fault, we've gone through twelve perfectly good dresses, you're the one that didn't like them." She snapped at me before walking faster. With a groan I gave up and walked along with her.

"But Nuuu-" I stopped mid sentence planting my feet on the ground causing Nudge to gasp and almost fall back when my arm didn't follow her.

"WHAT NOW!" She screeched.

"Shut up!" I hissed pulling her to the open door. I marched right in with a babbling Nudge behind me, cursing my very existence and my picky nature (sound familiar?) I just shook my head and continued until I came up to the counter.

-Half an hour later…-

Nudge still hasn't said a word… I'm getting a bit worried she just keeps staring at me with her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide… gulp… she's really giving me the creeps, it's very concerning people are starting to stare!

"Ok I swear to God Nudge stop doing that or I will nick your ass!" I hissed at her all huffy like you see in really bad Drama's.

"I still can't believe it." Was all she said, finally closing her gob and shaking her head.

"_What?!_" I whined continuing to walk, throwing the black designer bag over my shoulder.

"Maximum Ride… THE Maximum Ride, managed to spot the perfect dress! What's even worse is _that I walked passed it_! ME! And you of all people noticed! I think I might be getting sick, my fashion senses have been on the fritz lately, oh gosh that must be it! I'm sick! Oh no! What if it's something deadly!? What if I-" She rambled on, her voice rising the entire time until my hand was clamped tightly over her still moving mouth.

"Nudge! Chill! You're not going to die! God, pick one dress and the world is officially coming to an end." I grumbled letting her go.

"Max the last time you picked a dress was Halloween when we were five, might I add that you wanted to be a _zombie _princess… and practically ripped the poor thing into a million pieces!

"Whatever." I grumbled shooting her a sideways glance.

Then she was back to normal, jabbering on about random stuff no one really cares about like if black is actually a colour… lord help me, how the heck am I going to get home alive? Maybe I shoulda kept my trap shut then we wouldn't be in this mess…

Ok before I go into the reviews and extra stuff… NOT MY FAULT BOUT UPDATING! You guys wanted the dance so now I have to write it… I was just gonna skip it but hey… wat the readers want the readers get… also my exams start on Monday and are on for exactly three weeks! 15 days of exams people! So please be patient in the future! Oh and my story has been emailed to three publishers and I'm nervous…ALL PRAY THAT PENGUIN PAN MACMILLAN OR THE OTHER ONE I HAVE FORGOTTEN ACCEPTS IT! I have six to eight weeks to wait for Panmacmillan and 2-3 for Penguin. So bare with me? thanks guys I love you lots, I iwill try and update I sweat but could you give me an idea on wat you want to happen later? 20 reviews?

-Fangrules-


	17. Shopping monkey's and stupid friends

The dance is tomorrow and i've got JJ and Nudge driving me insane with all their gibbering and excitement. It's very irritating! I was face first on Nudges bed with a pillow pressed firmly over my head with Nudge sitting on my bum and JJ attempting to rip the pillow from my grip.

"No!" I screamed at them biting down in JJ's wrist as it wormed itself under the pillow. "I refuse to go through this again! Once is quite enough, thank you!"

"Really Max?" Nudge whined at me. "You're going to the school dance with possibly the hottest guy on the planet and you won't even let us make you sexy as hell to make him glad he's stuck with your scrawny ass?" she hissed jumping up and down in me.

And that is why I am sitting on Nudges bed while they twirl around in there dresses all giggling and sighing, going on about how great tomorrows going to be.

"Oh Max tomorrow is going to be so great! Especially when you're crowned summer queen!" Nudge laughed giving JJ a big hug since she was closest. Shame.

"Uh Nudge in case I have to remind you I am not going to be crowned summer queen." I mumbled.

"Yeah yeah whatever I still think you're going to win." She stated winking before we were called down for dinner.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It's 8 in the morning and I'm already bored. JJ has gone home to tidy up her room (Her mom called and yelled at her for about fifteen minutes to come home and do what she was told). Nudge wanted me to stay and start with what she calls pampering but I came up with the brilliant excuse that I had to go to the station. She whined and pleaded but I managed to escape so I am now walking down the street to the station for no particular reason other than I have way too much time to kill before I head over to Rachel's. I looked down the street and let out a groan when I noticed Dylan and a couple of other boys coming my way. Maybe if I pull up my hoodie they won't notice me! I thought desperately reaching to pull it up but then of coarse Dylan had to notice me then.

"Max!" He called speeding up his walking and making it to me before the rest of the guys. "Hey." He smiled at me in what I guess was meant to be a sexy kinda way.

"Hey, sorry I can't talk right now I have to get going, my dad's waiting for me." I let out quickly walking away only to find him following me.  
"S'cool I'll walk with you." He said happily. "I'll catch you guys later!" He called to his friends before falling in step beside me.

Dylan didn't seem to mind I was completely ignoring him, in fact he took it as a good thing and proceeded to not shut up the entire way to the station.

"Uh, yeah well thanks Dylan." I mumbled entering the station quickly and shutting the door behind me.

"idiot." I grumbled shaking my head and leaning against the door.

"Well hello to you too." A deep voice chuckled and my head snapped up to find Fang leaning casually against the doorframe, a soda in hand still dressed in his uniform.

"Sorry, I'm being stalked." I sighed glancing around. He knew what I was doing and subtly gestured upstairs. I nodded and he winked at me. just then Iggy decided to grace us with his presence in the form of sliding down the pole a huge grin plastered across his face.

"Maxy-pie!" He sang skipping over to me and hugging me tight.

"Uh Iggy is there something I need to know?" I chuckled at his horrified expression and sat on one of the couches.

"You're so mean to me!" he fake cried, wiping away a few 'tears'.

"Aw but you still love me!" I laughed.

"Where you been?" he asked jumping over the back of the chair, landing beside me.

The sad thing is I bet he thought he was so cool doing that.

"Homework, being the very wonderful person I am, letting my best friend attempt to get me crowned queen, and trying to stay away from my stalker; it's been a very tiresome week." I informed him.

"Did you at least bring cookies to make it up to us?" he asked getting all hopeful.

I didn't need to reply cause dad walked in. Phew, I ow him big.

"Hi Daddy!" I jumped up quickly hugging my Dad.

"Hello Max, why are you back so early?" He asked kissing my head.

"Nudge." I stated and he laughed.

-------Two hours later--------

Fang is attempting to beat me at assassin's creed. It's not working. Actually it's quite entertaining he has to concentrating really hard and Iggy and Grady are cheering him on from the couch while Matt and Ari play chess. Dad's up in his office on the phone… which he's been on for the last hour… I have a feeling he's going out with someone and is just too chicken to tell me. Fang grunted in defeat when yet again I pummelled him.

"Yes!" I air punched and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Yeah yeah." He pouted standing from his position at my feet and going into the kitchen.

"So I have decided that since you poor deprived hardworking life savers haven't been given the luxury of my cookies for three weeks I will make some for you. Now who's going to be my grocery monkey?" I asked putting my hands on my hips and grinning evilly at them all. There was silence for a minute followed by everyone charging out the room and up the stairs. Fang reappeared seconds later and frowned in confusion.

"What's-" he didn't even finish his sentence before he took in my expression and backed up into the kitchen. I winked at him before running up the stairs and knocking on my Dad's study door.

After a few seconds of shuffling dad said I could come in.

"Daddy the guys want cookies and I need money for ingredients." I said sweetly being the kissy-uppy perfect daughter. He didn't even bother to reject me, he just reached for his wallet and handed it over.

"Love you Daddy!"

"Be warned I know exactly how much it costs to make your cookies!" He warned me as I was running down the stairs. I laughed and grabbed hold of Fang's jacket pulling him out the station.

"And where exactly are we going this fine fine day?" He asked lacing his fingers through

"Well I haven't seen you in over a week, and I have graciously decided to make everyone cookies, it's like hitting two birds with one stone." I stated shrugging.

"Mmm I've missed you." He whispered squeezing my hand.

I leant my head against his chest as we walked, randomly talking he kept on laughing about the whole Dylan fiasco.

"I'm serious, he's a pain in the ass!" I whined as we made it to the mall.

"Well, he's not coming anywhere near you tonight." He assured rubbing small circles on the small of my back.

"That might be so but he followed me to the station today, next thing you know he'll be inviting himself in!" I huffed.

"We'll let Iggy and Matthew deal with him then."

I laughed at the thought, he'd be castrated! Now that I was cheered up I concentrated on the task at hand.

"Now since you are my shopping monkey you get to push the cart." I stated walking off while he got that all sorted out.

Twenty minutes, all our ingredients and a whining Fang later we were ready to go.

"You're pure evil you know that?" he said as we made our way to the exit.

"Yet you choose to go out with me anyway." I said happily.

It's lame yes, it sucks yes I hate it you're damn right but what can I say over 80 alerts and not even twenty of you can bother to review… I'm really feelin the love… my updates aren't going to be that slow people please review otherwise you get more crap chappies! And a few idea's on what you would like to happen would be appreciated! I've only updated because I have finally hit 300 reviews! Wooohooo thank you to those who do review! Could I have 17 reviews?

-Fangrules-


	18. Dylan, Dances and party crashers

It was silent on the way back to the station but the second we reached the station it was chaos. The guys were all making as much noise as they could, Grady and Ari were 'fighting' in the living room, Dad was still upstairs, Iggy was covered in flour, Daniel was singing Barbie girl (You don't want to know) and Matthew was sitting in the corner, not even bothering to try and bring order. Oh god.

OoOoO

Turns out Dad wasn't upstairs, explaining why they all went insane, they're like toddlers and constantly need parental guidance. I really and truly give up. I'm sixteen and act more mature than the whole lot of them. It took me threatening to tell the girls and no cookies and shut them up. They were all wishing me good luck for the dance when I left, Iggy even skipped around with my tiara and a cape round his shoulders. He got a shiner cause of that. Now it was over to Rachel's since I had decided she was better help than my insane friends. I knocked on the door and seconds later Rachel opened it, a huge grin on her face and Conner on her hip.

-2 hours later-

I am standing in front of a full length mirror in Rachel's room, twisting my hands together nervously trying to work up the courage to open my eyes and see what I look like.  
"Do I really have to?" I whined for about the fiftieth time.

"Yes!" Rocky laughed. "Come on you can do it." She assured and with a deep breath I let my eyes open. My jaw dropped as I stared at my reflection.

"Oh my God." I let out not fully believing what I looked like.

Fang's P.O.V.

I pulled up to Matthew's house to pick Max up, I checked my watch once more before climbing out my car. For some unknown reason my heart was thumping in my chest and I was unreasonably fidgety. I feel like I'm back in high school. Rachel was at the door before I could even knock with a huge grin on her face and her eyes twinkling.

"Perfect timing." She noted letting me in. "Max is having a panic attack upstairs." She informed me walking up and gesturing for me to follow. I was slightly confused but followed without a word. Rachel stopped outside a door and knocked.

"Max? Fang's here, you can come out now." She called into the room. After a few seconds of silence Max answered.

"There is no way in hell I am leaving this room." She said determinedly.

Rachel shook her head and chuckled lightly. "You wanna have a go?" she asked.

I nodded and she moved to go down stairs. "Good luck." She mouthed before disappearing downstairs.

"Maxie?" I leant against the door settling in for who knows how long.

"What?" she replied, it was easy to tell she sounded upset.

"Why won't you come out baby?" I asked letting concern fill my voice. She was closer when she replied and I realised she was by the door.

"Because I look ridiculous that's why." She stated.

"I find that hard to believe."

"Well you haven't seen me." She mumbled.

"And I won't be able to unless you let me in."

"No." She insisted.

"Alright." I grinned to myself when I came up with a plan. She wouldn't come out, and I wasn't getting on through the door…

"Rachel?" I called walking downstairs to find her feeding Conner in his high chair.

"No success?" She shook her head smiling at Conner when he gurgled.

"No but I do have a plan, could you show me which is the bedrooms window?" I asked.

She laughed happily at me when she realised what I was going to do.

-Ten minutes later-

"Does she have her phone with her?" I asked taking off my jacket and handing it to Rachel outside.

"I think so."

"We'll find out then."

Max's P.O.V.

I was sitting against the cupboard fiddling with my phone biting my lip and trying to figure out if Fang had really just left. Suddenly my phone started ringing and Locnville _6 second poison _started playing (Fang chose the ringtone don't ask). I jumped about a meter in the air and took a deep breath before I answered.

"Hello?"

"You know it's very hard to please you." He stated his voice slightly strained.

_What is he doing_?

"And how is that?" I asked.

"Well for one, you won't let me see you." He stated.

"I have my reasons." I huffed sticking him on loudspeaker and crossing my arms, glaring at the phone.

There was a rustling in the tree outside the window but I couldn't see anything because of the reflection of the room on the glass.

"So since you won't be good and open the door…" his voice trailed off for a second and I picked up the phone frowning.

Fang's P.O.V.

I trailed off, sliding open the bedroom window and slipping inside when I was sure she wasn't watching. She was staring at the phone in confusion. I clicked off the blue tooth and finished my sentence. "I had to find other means." With a slight jump she looked up at me with large brown doe eyes. Her mouth dropped open and she stared at me speechless.

"How did you get in here!" She asked stunned.

I had to laugh at that. "I'm a fire fighter Maxie, remember?" I smiled at her before I crossed the room and offered her my hand. She willingly took it and I walked her over to the bed where she sat.

"Now would you care to explain why you refused to let me in?" I asked bringing my hand up to cup her burning cheek. She just chewed on her lip and averted her eyes. Then she stood and put her hands on her hips.

"This is why." She gestured to herself and I let my eyes take her in. She looked absolutely stunning, her long dirty blonde hair was tied to the side with it falling over one shoulder, she wore a long black dress that fell to the floor, the tip of a pair of high heels peeked out from the bottom and she wore a black circle necklace and a black and diamond bracelet.

"You look beautiful." I whispered unable to take my eyes from her. When I reached her face again her blush had deepened and she was smiling nervously at me. I stood and took her hands staring into her warm chocolate eyes. "Absolutely stunning."

Max's P.O.V.

I'm pretty sure I was on fire with the heat of my cheeks right now. Fang smiled at me and I'm pretty sure I turned to jello. His endless eyes were so intense my brain fizzled out and that was before he kissed me. _I really love it when he kisses me_. I internally stated, my fingers sliding into his messy black hair pulling him closer to me. I have no clue how long we stood there in the middle of Rachel's spare room making out but trust me, it was long. When we pulled away he grinned at me and took my hand.

"Come on." He whispered pulling me towards the door.

OoOoO

The dance was in full swing by the time we got there. When we entered the hall the music nearly deafened me, the entire room was covered with flowers and birds and summery stuff, the floor was coated with mist and golden balloons and people were everywhere, some dancing and others talking to friends. I looked up at Fang to see what he thought. If it's even possible he looked hotter than usual with his black mask in place. _How awesome is it that he's my boyfriend_! I internally screamed. Then he caught me staring at him.

"What?" he asked smiling at me.

"Nothing." I assured taking his hand and leading him towards where I had caught a glimpse of Nudge in her pink dress (Also on profile). When I did manage to find Nudge she was clinging to Gazzy's arm for dear life, it was actually quite funny. JJ was with Dylan who was talking to Gazzy. When Nudge saw us comming her jaw dropped and she released Gazzy and ran over to us. How she did that with her heels still amazes me.

"Max! Oh my gosh you look amazing!" She squealed. I refused to look at Fang because I knew for a fact he would be giving me an I-told-you-so look so I just smiled at Nudge.

"Thanks Nudgy-pudgy, you look great too." I assured taking in her princess style dress.

The guys came over with JJ and I was very unhappy to notice Dylan gawking at me with no signs of letting up any time soon.

"You look great Max." Gazzy smiled at me and gave me a hug while JJ practically tackled me to the ground.  
"Wow Max! Nudge was right you did great on the dress!" She admired looking impressed. And then there was Dylan with this huge grin on his face like he was going to get some tonight. I was sick of this crap, I was about to shoot him the bird when his grin slipped from place replaced with what seemed to be fear. I glanced at Fang and had to hold in the smug smile. His arm wound around my waist and he pulled me to him holding me protectively. Ooooh he's protective… me likey. Trust me he looked hot glaring at Dylan. I was most definitely one lucky girl. I was sure he was about to rip Dylan's head off so I let my hand rest on his cheek until he looked at me (I was actually quite happy about the heels since I was now the same height as him). I smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss. When I looked back at Dylan he seemed pretty miffed but then JJ came over to him and rested her hand on his arm and he went back to acting 'casual'. The music changed and I grinned at Nudge and JJ. They both started laughing and without saying a word to the guys we both bolted for the dance floor.

Fang's P.O.V.

I wasn't even going to bother asking about why they had just run off, I had a feeling I would find out sooner or later and I did, turns out this is 'their song' so they went off to dance which left me with Gazzy and Dylan. I had no issue with Gazzy, he was pretty cool but Dylan… after the look he gave Max it would be very surprising if he was still alive by the end of the night. It wasn't long before the girls came back and I was quite proud that I hadn't killed him yet. Max was highly amused when she noticed me glaring at him watching her dance. She hugged my waist and kissed my cheek.

"We'll see you guys later." She said before she pulled me onto the dance floor when a slow song started.

"Well done." She appraised laughing.

"Are you sure I can't take care of him?" I asked.

"I would love you to but JJ still likes him so unfortunately he has to live." She sighed.

"If that changes let me know." I informed her, my hands resting on her waist and hers winding around my neck.

-2 hours later-

Max's P.O.V.

Dylan was ditching JJ more and more and she was finally sick of it, she ended up slapping him when she noticed him staring at my chest when we were sitting at a table. She was so upset she hid in the bathroom and after ten minutes we were sure she wasn't coming out without coaxing. So after giving Fang a concerned glance he nodded and smiled warmly gesturing for me to go after her.

"Jay?" I called once I entered the bathroom. I heard crying and followed it to the stall I was pretty sure she was in. "Let me in, please?" she unlocked the door and I slipped in shutting it and locking it behind me. It took half an hour to comfort her and convince her he deserved revenge, she was going to go out there and show him what an idiot he was. She left me at the bathroom door after a hug and more reassurance. I headed back to Fang but was suddenly pulled out of the hall through a door leading into the school corridors.

"What the hell?" I let out and noticed who had pulled me out. Dylan was gripping my wrist really tightly pulling me away from the dance, our footsteps echoed through the halls and I tried numerous times to get my hand out of his grasp but he wasn't letting up. Now since I am a black belt I would have happily snapped his neck but it's rather hard when I'm wearing heels and I'm in a full length dress that I actually liked and didn't want to destroy.

"Dylan get the hell off me you-" before I could finish my sentence he had spun round and pushed me into the lockers with a bang, my back digging into the cold metal. He connected our lips and I gasped in surprise, what the heck is the psycho doing! Unfortunately he took this as his change and forced his tongue into my mouth. I attempted to push him off me but I couldn't get a good grip on his to get him off me. I tried to kick him but the only good that came from that was my dress ripping right up to my thigh. To add insult to injury he slid his hand under my dress where it had ripped. No way in hell buster! I kicked harder and bit down on his tongue, he squeaked in surprise but didn't let me go. Suddenly he was thrown clear off me, hitting the lockers on the opposite side of the corridor. I was gasped desperately trying to get my breathing out of control. Fang was standing tensed beside me his eyes blazing and his hands clenched into fists. He was livid. I was shaking and glancing from Fang to Dylan, watching as Dylan sat up with a groan, rubbing his head. Fang stepped forward but I quickly grabbed onto his arm, holding onto him tightly. His head snapped to look at me and I'm pretty sure my legs gave out. He caught me, cradling my head to his chest and whispering comforting things to me.

"Shh, it's ok baby, I'm here, I'm sorry Maxie." He apologised. I nodded into his chest finally able to stand but I clung to him desperately. I knew Fang well enough to know that if I let him go Dylan would no doubt end up in the hospital and I couldn't let him do that. Once he was sure I was fine he let me go and was about to go for Dylan when I spoke.

"Don't!" I grasped his hand tightly. "He's not worth it." I whispered glaring at Dylan before staring at Fang pleadingly. He didn't move for a minute before with a sigh he nodded and took me into his arms, leading me away.

"Max!" someone gasped before we made it down the corridor. Nudge came running with JJ on her heels followed by Gazzy and one of his friends Jeff. The second Gazzy noticed Dylan on the floor behind us he frowned he also noticed my ripped dress and shook his head at his best friend. Dylan woke up then and attempted to stand.

"What did he do!" Nudge asked concern lacing through her voice. I just looked down at my dress and is he got it.  
"The ass!" JJ growled moving passed Fang to walk towards Dylan.

"JJ." I warned.

"Oh come on Max, like he is going to tell anyone his stupid ass was kicked by a girl." She snorted at me and I shrugged.

"Leave him." I insisted. Gazzy and Jeff still weren't convinced so they left to deal with Dylan.

"He's not getting away with this." Gazzy assured and Fang gave him a grateful nod.

After ten minutes of trying to convince the boys to leave him Fang lead Nudge; JJ and I away. When we reached the dance no one noticed our absence or our re-entering. Fang immediately sat me down and knelt beside me. He watched me cautiously for a moment before he stood and disappeared returning with some punch.

"You need to drink something baby." He handed it to me and I nodded, surprising myself by finishing it.

"Come on Maxie your make up needs to be fixed, they're announcing the winner soon." Nudge said cheerily, she was trying to clear the tense atmosphere. I gave her a thankful smile and went with her.

"What happened back there?" She asked, trying to fix my now messy hair.

"Dylan caught me on my way back to you guys and he took me into the halls then he kissed me but I couldn't for the life of me get him off! Then Fang came and knocked him out and he almost went for him again but I told him not to then you guys came." I summed up what had happened.

"I'm really sorry Max." Nudge apologised.

I laughed at her, "Why are you apologising? You had nothing to do with it."

She smiled at me and nodded. After fixing me up we exited the bathroom to find JJ practically in Jeff's lap with their lips glued together and Gazzy and Fang looking slightly horrified. Gazzy let out a sigh of relief when he spotted us and jumped up, slinging his arm around my shoulder.

"You will be happy to know Dylan will no longer be an issue Maxie." He informed me and I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Gazzy." He blushed and cleared his throat before he took Nudge to dance.

Fang's happy mood had gone straight through the window since the incident. It was easy to tell he was not going to let this go for a while. I sat beside him but he refused to look at me. I climbed into his lap rested my head against his shoulder. With a sigh his arms wound around my waist and he laid his cheek on my hair.

We sat like that for what seemed like forever until the DJ said they were going to announce Summer Queen and King. Unfortunately Nudge came bounding over and said I had to go on stage. With a groan I let her pull me away from Fang and onto the stage. All the candidates stood in a line with the girls on one end and the guys on the other.

"All right ladies and gents it is the time you've all been waiting for, our Summer Queen and King are about to be announced. Doing the honours will be Mrs Jacobs give her a hand!" Since no one really likes our headmistress it was almost silence, only a few people clapped.

"Quiet down please." She ordered and everyone shook their heads. "In this envelope I hold this year's Summer Queen and King." She said excitedly. Then everyone went wild.

"Silence!" And everyone shut up.

I was starting to get nervous she really needed to hurry up and say I wasn't Queen so I could get off this damn stage, people were starting to stare at me!

"Our summer King for 2010 is… Ryan James!" Everyone clapped and the guys went wild. Ryan stepped forward and his crown was placed on top of his blonde hair. "And this years Summer Queen is…" Oh she was doing this on purpose, torturing innocent teenagers is like her passion. "Maximum Ride!" And the entire hall went ballistic. I'm pretty sure my eyes were like golf balls and bugging out of my head. WHAT! The guys were wolf whistling and there were loads of screams. Lisa and Katie had to lead me forward so I could get the diamante flower crown put on. Then Ryan came to take my hand for the first dance and it was all very embarrassing. When the dance was over I bolted for Fang and buried my face in the safety of his chest utterly horrified that Nudge had actually succeeded.

"Well done Max!" JJ and Nudge congratulated.

I just groaned in response. "I hate you Nudge." I mumbled and I'm pretty sure she heard me but chose to ignore me. Fang lifted my face with his finger and smiled at me. He closed the distance between us and kissed me passionately. And my brain fizzled out as usual. Now during our very deep and intense make-out session in the middle of my school hall all hell broke loose, the main doors burst open and the St Johns boys roared in, and I mean it literally, on their motorbikes. To make matters worse they had torches in hand and proceeded to set our Gym alight. Everyone was screaming and the guys were swarming the bikes, beating their riders to a pulp. Fang pulled away from me and we both had wide eyes. Fire. Everyone had to evacuate, we all stood outside the school everyone was panicking when the flames spread. And that's when I heard Fang's pager go off. My Dad would be coming.

"Crap!" I gasped.

"It's gonna be fine Max." Fang assured caressing my cheek with his hand.

"Fang, my Dad is coming!"

"I know." He said coolly.

"You obviously don't! If he finds you here, dressed in a tux what's he going to think?" I exploded.

"Maxie, you need to calm down." Nudge touched my arm.

Fang stared at me sternly. "I don't care if he sees me here." He insisted.

"Well I do, you can't go." I begged.

"I'm not going anywhere." Fang hushed bringing me to his chest. I gripped him tightly. He pulled me away from the crowd and held my face in his calloused hands. "Max, I love you." He stated. That stopped me in my tracks. I just stared at him like a goldfish with my eyes slightly wide. "And I understand why he can't find out about us but I don't want to have to hide you."

I chewed on my lip until the metallic taste of blood stopped me. "You'll be transferred." I whispered.

"I'll quit, he can't force me to leave the city." He explained.

"I can't let you quit, you love this job." I said determinedly.

"There's other stations around here Maxie." He smiled at me.

"I'll be banned from the station." I had kept that little detail from everyone, my Dad had made that a rule from the beginning, involvement with fire-fighters meant banning from the station.

That made him hesitate. After another moment of silence he sighed and gave in. he took my hand and led me towards his car. We stopped by the bonnet and I hugged him tightly breathing in his scent. He kissed my hair and held me.

"Come on." Fang sighed releasing me.

The drive home was… well it was quiet, I think he's miffed at me. Crap, gonna have to do something about that.

He pulled up in front of the house, something he never did but we knew my Dad would be on call right now. He didn't move and refused to look at me. With a small sigh I climbed over the centre consol thingy (Trust me, something you should not try in a long dress) and sat sideways in his lap. I rested my head against his chest and picked one of his hands from the steering wheel playing with his fingers. Neither of us moved from our position but the awkward silence was gone. Phew. After who knows how long Fang opened his door and picked me up bridal style, carrying me to the house.

"Fang!" I gasped. "Put me down now!" I ordered.

He glanced at me and then spoke. "No." he stated.

So I stayed in his arms pouting while he attempted to open the door without dropping me. After several unsuccessful attempts I laughed and helped him. With a sigh I buried my face in his neck. I didn't even notice he had walked upstairs until he sat me down on my bed. After taking off my heels he sat beside me kissing my head. With a sneaky smile I attacked him, kissing him hard. When I pulled back we were both breathing heavily. I caressed his cheek, staring into his eyes.

"I love you too." I stated. There I said it, I didn't have the chance to back at the dance but no way was he walking out of here without me telling him. Something sparkled in his dark eyes, and a huge smile spread across his face before he kissed me again. We stayed up the entire night on my bed, with him holding me. We talked about random things, he wanted to know about my mom and family so I told him. When I was done I asked him about his family. Now that was an interesting story. Turns out he had a younger sister Tara but she was killed in a fire three years ago, that's why he's a fire-fighter, his mother and Father are divorced but are apparently still on good terms and any other family he wouldn't know since his mother ran away to marry his Dad… I was quite literally speechless, how do you carry on the conversation after that? So we just drifted into a comfortable silence, probably only falling asleep at about two in the morning with me in my favourite Piggy Pj's.

Ok now if that isn't long enough then I don't know what is. Haha it's very weird if I ask for less reviews people review more, if I ask for more I get less reviews, please tell me how that makes sense? Anyway could I have 24 reviews since this is eight pages… thanks I have over 80 alerts so I'm sure if you work together you can do it! Oh and the longer it takes you to get that amount to longer until you get the next chappie so you can't blame me if it takes a while. Thanks I know it sucks but hey you guys seem to love this oh and I am busy writing a oneshot here's the summary it will be a while before it's out but I thought I might let you know in advance and I need a beta for it.

Three hackers. Two rivals. One chance. Maximum Ride is the leader of the Immortal crew; Fang is her rival and the leader of the Midnight crew what happens when they have to join forces to save their lives… and three hundred others?

And there you go

Fly on

Fangrules


	19. Meet Phoenix

My phone buzzing woke me up. I tried to sit up but was held back by Fang clutching me protectively to his chest. With a smile I kissed his cheek brushing his long black hair out of his face. I almost completely forgot about my phone until it buzzed again. With a sigh I managed to slip out of his grip grabbing my phone from my bedside table. The number was private so with a groan I grudgingly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Max, you better get to school." A very worried Nudge whispered.

With a frown I asked "Nudge why, it's seven thirty on a Sunday."

"Trust me, _now_!" She ordered. I jumped at the sudden demanding tone in her voice.

"Ok, I'm coming." I gave in. "I'll be there in fifteen."

I snapped my phone shut and sat on the edge of my bed. I cupped Fang's cheek and smiled when he turned to kiss m palm.

"Morning." He murmured.

"Good morning." I greeted. "I have to go, Nudge says something's up." I explained.

"Now?" he groaned.

"Yeah, you coming?" I chuckled.

"Do I have a choice?" he opened one eye to stare at me.

"Nope." I admitted.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The school was partly black from the fire last night but it wasn't anything major. I pushed open the front doors and stopped dead in my tracks. Fang stopped behind me obviously not looking around.

"What is it baby?" He asked his voice filled with concern. Then he must have looked up because he didn't say anything else. I don't think you want to know what was written across those walls, or plastered over my locker. Not a pretty sight, trust me.

"I came to get my math book, I left it here yesterday and when I came…" Nudge trailed off suddenly appearing around a corner clutching her math book tightly, worriedly watching me. I shook my head and dropped Fangs hand walking over to my locker and opening it. I guess I didn't notice the little piece of paper that floated to the ground but that was about to make a huge difference in my life.

"Who did this?" Fang growled angrily touching the black graffiti on the wall above my locker. Let's just say there were just a few words I would rather not repeat.

"Omega." I sighed and turned back to face him. Fang was seething but the confusion was evident. "He's the leader of the Nightshade crew, we have a… history." _Well that's putting it lightly._ I internally scoffed.

"Which means?" Fang continued.

"It means he tried to get Max to join his stupid cult." Nudge explained unable to shut her big trap. I shot her a glare and she cowered in fear.

"_What_?" Fang stared at me pointedly.

"Thanks soo much Nudge." I hissed at her. She shrunk and disappeared into the background. "I was twelve, I was going through one of my phases and rebelled against my Dad so when Omega confronted me about the crew… I almost did it ok?" I quickly explained really not in the mood to go into details.

"Why didn't you?" Fang asked wrapping his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. I cuddled up to him fitting against his chest perfectly.

"Because I'm not a murderer." I whispered my hands balling into fists at the memory that flashed behind my eyelids.

*_Flashback_*

_"Alright Maxie, we've decided." Omega –also known as Kyle Jamison - informed me with his signature grin._

_"Really?" I sounded hopeful, I really couldn't wait to be part of their crew._

_"Yeah of coarse." Kyle assured slinging his arm across my shoulders. _

_"So what do I have to do?" I asked my heart already thumping. Just one more test and I was in._

_"Well you see we've been having problem with a certain someone for the past few months, causing lots of trouble for us, sent Joe to jail last summer so we need him taken care of, and let's face it babe you're the quickest and deadliest thing I've seen in a long time. So tonight you're gonna break into Michael Andrews' house." He stated happily._

_My palms had started to sweat and I looked up at him. "That's it? Break in and I'm done?" to say I got off easy was an understatement. _

_Kyle released a laugh followed up by everyone else in the room. "Oh sweets that's not all, you're gonna deal with him for us ok?" His eyes bore into mine, daring me to refuse._

_"Y-yeah." I stuttered noticing everyone lean forward._

_"Great, ten thirty, I'll be waiting for you outside." He explained._

*_End Flashback_*

I must have zoned out because when I finally came back Fang was holding my face up by my chin staring at me in confusion.

"Baby what happened?" he asked softly running a hand up and down my arm.

*_Flashback_*

_Breaking in was easy, I just jumped in through the window… so what if it was on the third floor? Kyle was right behind me it took him longer and he had to knock out three guards. Who knew this guy was so damn rich? I slipped out the dagger Kyle had given me from my boot walking over to where Michael was sleeping. He was passed out on his desk the small light still on. My hands started shaking as I made my way over to him not from fear but from anger. I had another fight with my dad just a few minutes before and the anger mixed with adrenalin coursed through my veins, spurring me on. Then I heard the door click. I was hidden in the shadows of the large room before a woman in her mid forties walked in dressed in a pink fluffy gown with matching slippers. She smiled warmly at Michael before setting a cup of tea on his table and kissing his head. I watched her stare at her son. And that's when I knew I couldn't do it. My mom had looked at me exactly like that. Smiling and joy filling her eyes brought the tears to my eyes. _What the hell are you thinking Max_? I screamed at myself. _You were about to kill someone's son, what would mom think of you_! I dropped the dagger and it fell to the carpet unheard. I clamped a hand over my mouth to stop the sobs I so badly wanted to let out. The tears were already pouring down my cheeks from the onslaught of memories my mind released. His mother left the room and I sunk to the ground, wrapping my arms around my knees and hiding my face while I silently cried._

_"Babe?" Kyle whispered into the room and my head shot up, he was standing in the middle of the room unable to find me. Shakily I stood and tried to steady my breathing. It's ok, just tell him you want out and everything will be fine. I assured myself but I knew that wouldn't happen he would no doubt kill me for knowing too much. _At least you'll be with mom_. My subconscious reminded. _What about Dad_? _He'll never live with himself_. Steadying myself I stepped out the shadows making up my mind that this man would no one would die tonight, not if I had any part in it._

_"I can't do this." I stated and Kyle spun around to face me in surprise._

_"What?" he hissed at me venomously. _

_"I won't do this." I spat back and I watched in satisfaction as he recoiled obviously not expecting me to speak like that to him. "And neither will you, leave him alone." I ordered sternly._

_"Oh really Babe you're telling me to leave him?" He scoffed. "Fine I will but I'll kill him right after I get rid of you." He growled before launching himself at me. one thing I hadn't told anyone yet… I was purple in Karate. It took me five minutes to incapacitate him. I tied him to Michael's bed and wrote a quick note stapling it to Kyle's shirt._

_Hey _

_You might want to press charges unless you wanna die, that's what he tried to do tonight, the dagger's in the corner._

_Then with a sigh I jumped out the window landing perfectly on the grass._

*_End Flashback_*

I explained to Fang what had happened and by the end he was staring at me in disbelief, his eyes raging in anger. I didn't know who he was angry at, me or what had happened. So I slipped out of his grip and fiddled with the edge of my hoodie.

"He tried to make you kill someone?" Nudge let out between sobs. She hadn't known about this.

"Yeah, that's why I became your friend. You were so bubbly all the time and everyone loved you, I thought I could learn to be good again." I whispered looking at the floor. I was smashed against the lockers with Nudge's arms wrapped tightly around my neck hugging me tightly.

"You always were good." She insisted, wiping away her tears when she let me go. I gave her a small smile before letting my eyes dart over to Fang who hadn't said a word the entire time. _Crap_.

"Do you hate me?" I asked him weakly, not too sure if I could take his rejection. He was at my side in a second and I was wrapped in his arms the next, he held me tightly his face buried in my hair. I hugged him back with everything I could wishing he would never let go. But he did of coarse, all too soon but cupped my cheek and stared into my eyes with such pure love that my brain almost fizzled out again.

"Why would I ever hate you?" He asked kissing my nose, "You are the most wonderful," he kissed my cheeks, "caring," he kissed my forehead, "and loving person I know." He finished by kissing me hard effectively lifting me off my feet. Aaaand wait for it…. Yep there goes any sort of logical thinking. Who knows how long we made out for but I guess it was long because when he let me go Nudge was staring at us with wide eyes her mouth agape. I was slightly flushed and my breathing was ragged but I still don't understand what she was gaping at us for.

"Shut your trap and don't you know staring's rude?" I snapped at her and she came out of her surprised stupor.

"So why did they do this?" She asked changing the subject before it could start. Smart girl.

"Well I guess Kyle's out." I shrugged.

"Wait wait wait, you mean Kyle Jamison!" She shrieked at me.

"Uh yeah you know any other leaders of crews named Kyle?" I screamed back. That shut her up.

"Max he's been posting death threats for the past four months on his block someone named Phoenix ."

"Shit." I mumbled rubbing my temples.

"What?" Prodded Nudge.

" I'm Phoenix ." I explained lifting the back of my shirt to show a large black phoenix taking flight on my lower back. Nudge gasped and Fang gently traced it with the tips of his fingers.

"So that's why you refuse to wear a bikini!"

I just nodded not in the mood to fight with her even if she was partially right.

"Oh my god he's going to kill you!" She whispered suddenly terrified.

GUESS WAT! I'M GETTING PUBLISHED!

So if you love me lots you will please give me 19 reviews! I have decided however many chappies I have written that's how many reviews I would like ok? I'm really proud of you guys 22 reviews! Well done I decided to update earlier cause I really wanted to know how you liked my twist!

Thanks I love every single one of you!

Fangrules


	20. first fights and unexpected phone calls

"This is my issue Fang!" I yelled at him. We'd been at it for the last hour; I'm pretty sure his neighbours were a little upset.

"No, I will not let you get hurt!" he replied from across his living room. He'd been pacing since we started and now he was glaring at me coldly. With a sigh I sat down on the chair behind me putting my head in my hands. _He just wants you safe_. Some part of my traitorous mind told me. _I know but he'll get hurt_.

"Max." Fang's voice had lost all anger, it was now soothing and gentle. "I'm sorry baby." He apologised and I felt his hand on my knee. When I opened my eyes he was kneeling beside the chair, his eyes begging me to forgive him. With a small smile I touched his lips.

"I love you, and I don't want you to get hurt, please just let me do this by myself." I pleaded.

Not wanting to fight again he stood and pulled me up switching our position so I was on his lap. I curled into a ball and lay my head on his chest. "You don't get it Max." He shook his head and sighed. "You don't _have_ to do this alone, let us help you." He stroked my hair tucking it behind my ear. I knew by 'us' he specifically meant himself but I was too tired to start fighting with him again so I just took his hand and held it tightly in mine. Our first fight and we've only been together a month. For the rest of the night we didn't talk about the dance or Kyle or any of it, everything was back to normal, we attempted to make… well come to think of it I'm not actually too sure what we were trying to make, I think we just emptied Fang's pantry and dumped it all together.

Fang was currently chasing me round the house with a can of cream.

"Fang!" I laughed darting up the stairs hoping to find sanctuary in one of the rooms. He cornered me when I bolted into his room. Not a good plan. He locked the door behind him and stalked toward me can aimed straight at me.

"Peace! Peace!" I giggled when he came closer a sly grin on his face.

"Too late now Maxie." He chuckled before covering me in foamy cream. I tried to scream in terror but all that came out was a loud laugh. When he was satisfied that I was covered in cream he dropped the can and brought me into his arms smiling triumphantly at me.

I just glared at him.

"Yummy." He murmured happily before leaning down and kissing me.

I smiled against his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck. When he pulled away he then proceeded to kiss my whole face leaving no trace of cream behind.

"You're sticky." He commented when he was done.

"And who's fault is that!" I asked slapping his chest.

"Mine." He admitted with a laugh smiling at me. "Go have a shower, I think your dad will notice if you go home like this." He chuckled and after shooting him another glare I stomped off to his bathroom. When I cam out I was dressed in some spare clothes I had smartly opted to leave at Fang's in case of an emergency, like when your boyfriend attacks you with cream… anyway I checked my watch and noticed it was getting pretty late and Fang wasn't in his room so I made to exit his room when I just so happened to notice a sketch pad dangling precariously close to the edge of his bedside table so me being my very curious and nosey self walked over and picked it up putting the 6B pencil that had been on top back on the table. I flipped open the pad and began going through the pictures my eyebrows raising a little bit more each time I took in a new picture. After about ten pages I stared noticing how the usually natural drawings like the woods or something random like that seemed to be connectable with me e.g. the waterfall he took me to on our first date, I'm pretty sure the masked figure a few pages after was me the night of the dance and then from there on you would have to occasional different picture but the rest were either a close up of my face or us together at a distance but one thing I did notice the drawings, yeah they were really brilliant but none of them showed us touching each other, he was always far away from me. Now I'm really starting to sound weird, I need to chill maybe it's just how he likes to draw things. _But why_? My traitorous mind asked.

I didn't have time to ponder since I felt Fang's arms wrap around my waist and his chin on my shoulder. "You having fun?" He asked amused. I quickly closed the pad and bit my lip.

"Uh yeah sorry I was just-" I cut myself off. What was I doing anyway?

"It's cool." He assured kissing my neck. "Are you planning on leaving or can I start dinner?"

"It is getting pretty late..." I mused wondering if I should leave or phone Dad and say I would be at JJ's tonight? "Gimme a sec to phone my Dad." I pulled out my phone and let my head fall back onto Fang's shoulder holding the ringing phone to my ear.

"Hello?" a woman answered and I froze up. _What the hell is going on_? I asked myself.

"Uh h-hi." I let out. Fang had noticed my sudden tensing and had stood up straight turning me round and giving me a confused look. "It's uh Max, could I speak to my Dad?" Fang raised and eyebrow but I just put a finger to my lips telling him to keep quiet.

"Hi Maxie." Dad answered nervously.

"Would you like to tell me who the hell that was?" I snapped at him getting right to the point.  
"Well honey-" he started and I could just picture him rubbing his neck nervously. He gave in with a sigh. "I'm actually out with someone at the moment Max could we talk about this at home tonight?" he asked cautiously.

"No you won't have to bother I'm staying at JJ's tonight." I mumbled shutting the phone before he could reply. My suspicions had just been confirmed my Dad was going behind my back and dating. What I wanted to know was why he hadn't told me. I must have spaced out because when Fang snapped his fingers in front of my face I became aware that he had been calling my name for the last five minutes.

"Are you ok Baby?" He asked stroking my cheek and slipping a few strands of loose hair behind my ear.

"Yeah I'm fine." I assured not really in the mood to deal with my Dad right now.

"Ok, let's go down stairs." He tugged me along my the hand sitting me down while he started dinner.

"You know what?" I suddenly said tracing patterns on the light brown wood.

"What?" he turned to me, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We're going to have takeouts tonight." I stated standing.

"We are?" He chuckled.

"Yep."

And that's what we did we ordered almost the entire menu of Chinese and waited for our food to come. About ten minutes onto our wait we were bored. Now anyone who knows me would tell you when I'm bored it's not a good thing so I decided to attempt to draw Fang since he had almost filled an entire pad just of pictures of me. So currently he was lying on the couch exactly like I had put him with his head turned towards me and his arm lying across his chest which might I add looked extremely good in the shirt he was wearing. I sat on the floor with my knees brought up to lean on carefully trying to take my extremely hot boyfriend and put everything on paper. He smiled at me lovingly and I raised an eyebrow not lifting the pencil from the paper. He shook his head but the smile didn't leave his face.

I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard Fang's door bell ring I had to restrain myself before I drew a long line straight through the centre of my almost finished drawing. I jumped up daring Fang to move with my eyes I paid for the food and walked back in holding four bags of Chinese. I dumped them on the floor and immediately sat down to finish drawing. It only took about another two minutes and to say I was rather pleased with myself at the end is a bit of an understatement. I grinned happily at Fang who stretched out and stood up. He held out his hand to examine the pad and I handed it over almost keeling over when he looked down at the random stick people I had drawn on a page.

"Uh…" I shook my head and crawled over to him flipping over the page to the one where I hade drawn him. He glanced up at me and looked back down at me while I watched nervously for some reason it really mattered if he liked it.

"You're amazing." He stated in shock.

I scoffed but I couldn't help my heart swelling at his appraisal.

"No seriously Maxie you're brilliant." He shook his head in disbelief and closed the pad, putting it down before pulling me in for a kiss. Because this is Fang and I things got a little carried away turning an innocent little kiss into a twenty minute make-out session so by the time we decided to eat the food was cold. We reheated it and plopped down in the couch I instantly huddled close to Fang who pulled a thick black afghan over us.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I guess I fell asleep cause when I woke up again I was in Fang's bed. I sat up groggily taking in his dark room. No sign of Fang. I stumbled out of bed intent on finding my missing boyfriend. I found him passed out on the couch with the remote still in hand. I smiled to myself and pried his fingers from it. I considered leaving him but thought better of it and attempted to wake him up. Just as my hand rested on his shoulder Fang's pager started going nuts effectively waking him and making me jump.

He was up and half way to the door when he realised I was still standing in the middle of his living room.

He walked over to me and kissed my forehead. "I have to go baby." He whispered.

"I know." I sighed.

"I'll be back soon." He promised winking at me and giving me one last kiss before he left.

I had a really bad feeling about this.

()()()()()()()()

You know that sinking feeling you get in your gut, yeah the one when you know something is definitely wrong but you're hoping nothing bad will happen? I had that for about an hour until my phone started to buzz. I had been pacing up and down Fang's house in one of his shirts so when the phone started to wring I raced to get it.

"Hello?" I said breathlessly not even checking who had called.

"Ah Phoenix, it's been a long time babe." And the phone dropped from my hand.

()()()()()()

Hey everyone hope this was ok, now everything starts to crumble. Haha. please review!

Fangrules


	21. Poison and gunshots

**you're all going to hate me sooo much...**

"Omega." I whispered into thin air.

"Glad to know you remember me." A dark chuckle made me spin round, my throat closing when he stepped into the living room.

I choked back the fear and backed up against the wall. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well I thought I'd pay you a visit but the only problem was you weren't home-" he stopped when he noticed the terror that covered my face. My Dad. "Aw don't worry sugar, he's perfectly fine, out with his little girlfriend. Turns out they've been going out for a while now… wonder why he didn't tell you?" I clenched my fists and glared at him.

I know what your thinking, why don't I just go all kung Fu over his ass and get it over and done with? Well because there is the small matter of the gun pointed at my head.

"Nice accessory." I hissed at him.

"I know, it's beautiful isn't it?" He admired dreamily looking at it from different angles. "I bought it just for you Phoenix." He grinned at me.

"Really? I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult." I said boredly. He looked at me in confusion so I decided to explain. "If you were man enough you wouldn't be relying on a tool to kill me, you'd do it yourself." I sneered and watched as his ears turned red.

"I am not stupid Max." he growled taking a step closer. "You don't think I see what you're doing? Huh? You think I'll just let you win again? No, you _will_ go down this time." He stated. "Now get on the ground before I tell my boys to flip the switch."

It was my turn to be confused and he took satisfaction in it. "You see Maxie, I have come to realise there isn't good security when it comes to the fire house." He chuckled. "It was quite easy to slip right in and tamper with the oxygen tanks." He mused and I had to stop myself from lunging forward.

"How do you even know they'll need them?" I asked attempting to keep my voice level.

"Oh they'll need them alright, have you not seen the news? It's massive, I'm proud of myself." He laughed flipping the switch. Immediately the noise filled the room, ambulances, the crackle of the blazing fire, fire trucks. I turned my head only slightly to see and had to grab hold of the wall. He turned it off again and I concentrated on him. "If I were you I'd be really careful before your little boyfriend dies." He sang walking over to me not bothering to hold the gun up anymore. "It's taken quite a lot of planning I must admit, to get it just right for you. I had to take into consideration everything, but I like to think it was a good omen the day you handed over the blue prints for the firehouse."

I gasped. How had I forgotten!

"That's right little girl, you were the reason for all of this." He grinned at me picking a small rectangular object from his pocket. it had seven switches on it. "See this?" he gestured to it with his gun. "This will be the death of your friends."

"Leave them alone!" I yelled stepping forward. Big mistake. The gun went off and a searing pain shot through my shoulder. I stumbled back and looked down, blood soaking Fang's shirt.

"Don't mess with me Phoenix. You won't win." He snarled before hitting one of the buttons. "Let's play a guessing game." He suggested sitting down on the couch. "Who do you think is wearing that one? Hm? They only have minutes to live now, breathing in poisoned oxygen. It's really such a shame but, it had to be done. "Personally I hope it's Daddy dearest, we never did see eye to eye."

"There's a reason why asshole." I gasped out clutching my shoulder.

"Now now Maxie no spoiling my fun." He chuckled.

He was toying with me, enjoying me collapsed and weak. My vision had begun to get blurry and no matter how hard I tried to stay conscious I just couldn't. I tried to stand but Kyle was having none of that, before I knew what was happening the slight pop of the gun went off again and I collapsed, my mouth opening in a silent scream. The pain was too much.

"Mmm the knee caps. Very painful I must admit but extremely useful." He sighed. he knelt beside me on the floor holding the box out so I could see exactly which one he was going to press next. But I couldn't stop him, the darkness was already taking over, and the pain was too much for me to bear. Just before I blacked out I watched him press another button and let loose a loud amused laugh.

()()()()()()()()

Someone's P.O.V. (Guess)

Something's wrong. It's getting way too hard to breath. I noted stumbling in the fire. What's wrong? The oxygen, I have to get it off. I weakly scratched at the mask but I was too far gone. How had this happened? Minutes ago I had been just fine but now, now it was hard to lift my hand. My vision started to get blurry my breath coming in short gasps and with one last feeble attempt I managed to lift the mask away from my mouth but it wasn't good enough because what replaced it was worse. The smoke filled my lungs causing me to cough so hard after a while it turned to blood. I slipped off the oxygen tanks and crawled on the floor sucking up what little oxygen was left in the burning building, every once in a while coughing up more blood. And suddenly I collapsed. My muscles too weak to move, the blood pooled in my mouth and I tried to move my head to the side so I wouldn't drown on my own blood but it was no use. I couldn't move, and I was going to die. That much I was positive about.

()()()()()()

Ooooo who died! Well I'm not going to tell you unless you review… please? Thanks guys luv you all lots! i'm sorry if you don't like it but i did warn you things would crumble but hey they might get better! haha

Fangrules


	22. amnesia and deaths

Max's P.O.V.

Darkness. That's the only word I can use to describe where I am right now._ Am I dead_? I ask myself. But it didn't make sense. If I was dead then why could I hear talking, and pain. Serious pain. I'm not too sure what I did but the next second I heard lots of whispers, and someone telling the others to keep quiet.

"Max? Honey can you hear me?" Came a somewhat familiar voice. Just one thing came to mind. _Who the heck is Max_?

When I tried to open my eyes I was met with a worried looking man hovering over me.

"Max." He sighed in relief and smiled at me. My head lolled to the side as I took a deep breath trying to figure out what had happened. But no matter how hard I tried I came up blank, the only thing I could remember was a gunshot and a laugh, then… nothing.

"Grady go get the nurse." Commanded the man and I heard shuffling before a door opened. A few minutes later a woman with flaming red hair and dark green eyes walked up to me dressed in a nurses uniform.

"Hello Max." She greeted with a warm smile.

"uh…" Was all I could get out. I just wanted to know why I was being called Max, was that my name?

Noting my confusion the nurse looked at her clipboard and nodded setting it at the bottom of the bed.

"Max, do you remember what happened?" She asked me.

"What's-" The man began only to be cut off by the nurse.

"Mr Ride, if you would please step outside there is a doctor waiting to explain everything." She insisted and gestured for the door when he opened his mouth to speak.

"Try not to speak alright?" She said to me when the man had left.

I nodded and she continued.

"Alright honey, first of all do you know who I am?" She asked calmly.

I shook my head.

"Ok then. My name is Dr Anne Walker, I'm here to help you." She informed me. "Now honey I bet you're really confused right now and you have no clue what's going on but in truth I don't know either. The only person that can tell us what happened to you is well you. Do you remember anything at all?"

I shook my head again.

She sighed. "There is one thing you need to know right now Max. You have amnesia." She stated slowly. I let it sink in and my brows furrowed.

It made sense, but it still didn't explain one thing. How did I get here? And so I asked the Dr. she explained that my body was dumped in a ditch beside a road and luckily someone got a flat close to where I was, they found me and immediately called for an ambulance when the realised I was just barely alive.

"But we still have no idea who did this to you." She concluded.

She talked to me for the rest of the day (Or night I'm not to sure) explaining everything that I would need to know. She said my amnesia would only be as bad as I would let it. She said that if I tried hard to remember I could have my memory back very soon but the less I tried the longer it would take.

"I'm going to give you some photo's now to see if they can trigger some sort of memory." She stated opening a side drawer and lifting up a large stack of pictures. Wow. I gaped at them as she handed them to me chuckling.

"Take your time, if you get tired or dizzy just put them down and get some rest. I have to go now, will you be ok?" She asked.

I nodded and she left. I picked up the stack letting out a deep breath. Here we go.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-1 week later-

Surprisingly it didn't take that long for me to remember everything, I was getting closer and closer to remembering what had happened to me every day but something in the back of my mind warned me to not tell my Dad the whole story when I did remember.

-2 weeks later-

Ari's dead. It was a fact I couldn't wrap my head around, it also happened to be the trigger for me to remember what had happened to me. Everything flashed through my mind, the sound of gunshots and Kyle's laugh. I cried myself to sleep that night knowing that it was my fault he was dead. Another thought filled me with dread. _What if he tries to kill Fang_? I couldn't –wouldn't- let that happen. I would keep him safe and the only way to do that was the one thing I wished I would never have to do. I was being released today but I was confined to a wheelchair for the next month because of my knees. Dad hadn't let anyone besides himself visit me so I was eager to see Fang and the guys. Dad pushed me out the hospital even when I complained about it, he just gave me the 'if you ever want to walk again you'll stay' speech. It was very irritating.

"Dad seriously I'm fine." I mumbled when he picked me up and fussed over me in the car. "I can do it myself." I whined when he started for my seatbelt. He gave up with a sorry and got into the car.

"Everyone's at the station honey they're waiting for you, do you want to go?" he asked me.

I just pointedly looked at him in a way that said 'no freaking duh'.

~~  
we were at the station within ten minutes and I didn't even have time to unclip my seatbelt before the front door burst open and Dejia, Holly, Chelsea and Rachel bounded out all screaming a chorus of MAX!

"Wow I know I'm special but get a grip people!" I laughed when they attacked me with hugs and questions.

"Oh don't you start missy we haven't been allowed to see you for three weeks!" Dejia snapped at me, all of them turning to glare pointedly at my Dad. The guys were almost as eager as the girls but they took a little while longer. When Grady pushed through the girls he hauled me out of the car and spun me around. I laughed when Dad ordered him to put me down and with a big pout he did.

"Sorry chief." He grumbled like a scolded child.

"Man it's good to be back." I sighed. "In Jeeves." I commanded and Grady pushed me towards the door. I then noticed Daniel, Iggy, Matthew and Fang standing by the door huge grins on their faces. Well not so much Fang, he seemed uneasy. What's wrong? I wanted to ask but stopped myself. Now wasn't the time.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

We spent the rest of the afternoon laughing –well they laughed when I explained about the seriously butch nurse that tried to get me to eat.

"I swear it looked like she had stuck a rabbit on her lip!" I explained and all the guys laughed while the girls looked quite disgusted.

And then things had to be ruined by the bell going off. With a groan the girls said goodbye to their guys and Dad looked quite panicked.  
"It's fine Dad I'll be perfectly ok by myself." I assured but he didn't look convinced.

"It doesn't sound like a big one chief, I'll stay with Max." Fang's voice came from behind us all and I turned to find him leaning against the doorway.

With a sigh Dad gave in and nodded.

"Have fun!" I called to them all as they left, the girls leaving too sensing we needed to talk.

That left Fang and I alone. I shifted uncomfortably under his intense stare he was looking me up and down very slowly taking in everything. I put my hands over my knees in a lame attempt to hide the thick dressing that kept everything together for now but when I touched it I winced. I have no clue how long he stood there silently but if he didn't do/say anything soon I was going to go crazy. And then he pushed himself off the doorframe as if reading my thoughts and sat beside me on the couch my Dad had put me on for comfort.

He didn't say anything but when I looked up at him nervously he trailed his fingers over my cheek and down my neck before moving back up and cupping my cheek. His eyes locked with mine determined to not miss a second before he connected our lips. It was a soft kiss at first, almost hesitant making sure he didn't hurt me but I let him know I was just fine when I kissed him hard effectively knocking him down. He lay on the couch with me half on top of him attempting to bring us closer. But then I tried to lift my other arm which I had quiet frankly completely forgotten had been shot to tangle in his hair. I stopped in my tracks as pain ran through my arm. He noticed my hesitation and pulled back worry and pain in his eyes. After a few seconds the pain dimmed and I let out a breath I didn't even realise I had been holding. He refused to look at me then, his face turned away and his eyes closed. I didn't even realise we were sitting up again until he made to stand.

"I-" He started to say but I stopped him clutching his arm as tightly as I could and laying my head on his chest.

"I love you." I whispered into the blue material of his uniform and felt his hand run up my back.

We spent the next two hours making-out on the couch, Fang whispering things into my ear occasionally that would make me blush.

()()()()()()

"Dad, I swear if you don't get out this second I will hit you." I growled at him glaring at him as he fussed over making sure I could reach my clothes in the spare room since I couldn't very well get up the stairs now could I?

"Alright but are you sure-" he started again but I cut him off.

"_Out, now_." I pointed to the door with a serious expression on my face.

He blushed slightly and left then.

I sighed and shook my head wheeling myself over to the bed. _This should be interesting_. I noted trying to figure out how the hell I could get onto the bed without jerking my arm or my legs. _Oh this is going to be soo much fun_. I huffed and looked back at the door. _No way is he coming back in here, if he does he'll never leave you'll just have to make a plan_.

"Need some help?" a deep voice whispered and I turned quickly effectively hitting m arm on the wheelchair and letting loose a string of profanities.

"Oh crap!" Fang hissed quickly moving out of the shadows and dropping down beside me trying to stop my thrashing. "Max you need to stop wriggling!" He laughed.

"Shut up." I growled tears filling my eyes. "What are you doing here?" I asked blinking them back.

"Well you see I know this girl." he started picking me up bridal style careful not to touch anything that would hurt and pulling back the covers before lying me down and getting me comfy. "And she just got out of the hospital." He continued slipping in beside me and cradling me against his chest. "I also happen to be madly in love with her." He whispered into my hair.

I giggled. "Is that so?" I played along tracing patterns on his chest.

"Uh huh so I couldn't very well not check up on her now could I?" He asked.

"You saw me an hour ago." I laughed but instantly clamped a hand over my mouth my eyes growing big and flashing to the door.

"Calm down." Fang chuckled smoothing my messy hair. "You obviously weren't paying attention when he said he would be staying at the station tonight."

"Really?" I asked hopeful.

"Yep." He assured.

"Good." I sighed snuggling up to him and closing my eyes.

I was asleep in minutes with Fang rubbing soothing circles on my back.

()()()

And? You like? I didn't kill Fang so that must mean something right! Haha!

Byeee I off for da weekend!

Fangrules


	23. death threats and last moments

Two months bed rest. Yes you heard me I am confined to my bed and/ or wheelchair for the next two freaking months. How the hell am I going to pass the time? I mean I'm rather restricted now aren't I? it's not like I can just get up and beat the bastard that did this to me to a pulp nor can I tell my dad about what happened because then I would have to admit to almost killing someone and my past which I would prefer to stay hidden right now. As for how I have managed to work around the subject of how the heck I got shot in the first place my excuse is memory loss, turns out it's valid too since my mind is 'most likely suppressing the horrible memories in order to protect myself' which some snooty psychiatrist said was the cause but hey I aint arguing. Nudge and JJ have decided to be my entertainers aren't I lucky? I have been through various forms of torture such as manicure and pedicure and bright pink toe nails which I can't exactly reach to take the damn stuff off, I almost resorted to asking Fang to please help me but I managed to control myself. Rachel, Dejia, Holly and the rest of the girls including my Dad's new girlfriend Valencia have all gone off to some resort for some random meeting for the committee they're all on so I'm at home resigned to the fact that I will die before the age 17 either by the hands of Omega who has no doubt found out I'm alive by now or Nudge and JJ, either way not a very pleasant way to die.

I was currently cooped up in my room drumming my fingers on my table while I tried to come up with something creative to do… turns out its rather hard when you're bored out of your mind. In the end I just settled for just drawing random stuff… well that is until my phone started buzzing.

I picked it up and answered doodling on my page. "Hello?"

"Max, Max, Max, you really should have just died that night." A disappointed voice came and my pencil broke in my hand. "Because now I have to go through more trouble."

"What the hell do you want Kyle? Can't you just get on with you're freaking life? I'm pretty sure we both know I'm not telling anyone what happened or your sorry ass would be in jail." I spat.

"The only thing is Max it isn't a solid deal, I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, she's just so innocent." He sighed as if he was really apologetic about whatever he was talking about. "Say hello to Maxie." He cooed and a shaky voice replaced his.

"M-Max?" A small voice squeaked and my breath caught in my throat. No.

"Let her go Kyle!" I screeched into the phone, my fist coming down in the desk and effectively causing me to swear.

"Now now Maxie, mind the language there's a child present." He chuckled.

"I swear to god if you hurt her I will cut-"

"You're not in the position to threaten me Phoenix, I can kill her right now, would you like that? I'll even keep you on so you can hear her scream." His threat was filled with so much hope that I would dare him to do it that bile rose in my throat.

"What do you want?" I whispered my voice weak.

"I want you." He stated.

I shook my head. "And how exactly are you going to get me?" I asked.

"Oh no, I'm not going to get you, you're going to come to me." He chuckled.

"And how do you expect me to do that dipshit? I'm in a wheelchair because of your sorry ass." I growled and immediately regretted it when I heard Angel whimper.

"One more Max and I swear I will kill her." He warned seriously.

Tears welled up in my eyes. "Where are you?" I asked.

He gave me directions highly amused that I was giving in so easily. "It really is a shame Phoenix you would have done so well with us, just think of it if you had done as you were told your precious Angel wouldn't be in danger, Ari wouldn't be dead oh and not to mention your little boyfriend, he would have been better off without you." Kyle sneered and a single tear slipped from my eye. He was right the people I loved wouldn't be in danger if it wasn't for me.

"I want you hear at five that should give you enough time to say your goodbyes." He ordered.

I nodded to myself, what I had expected had just been confirmed. I would not come out of this alive.

The line went dead and I closed my phone, too numb to move for a few minutes. When I came to I opened my phone again quickly typing a message. I wouldn't be able to talk he would know something was up. I pressed send and waited for him to reply planning my messages to Nudge and JJ, I planned on keeping them short but it's not easy when you know you are going to die.

My phone vibrated and I entered Fang's reply.

_Hey wat's up? Are you ok?_

Well done Max you can't even keep calm over a message.

_Yeah yeah I'm fine I just really need to talk to you._

I sighed when he replied I knew what it would say.

_I'll be there in a few minutes then you're going to tell me what's happened_.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Fang kept to his word he was knocking on my door within six minutes. I turned the desk chair I was on towards the door. "Come in." I still couldn't understand why the heck he knocked it made no sense he knew I was the only one in the house.

The door opened and Fang's head peaked in concern in his eyes as he gave me a once over making sure I hadn't killed myself. I had to hold in the sarcastic laugh _well that'll soon change._

He closed the door behind him and walked over to me not taking his eyes from mine when he stopped in front of me.  
"bed?" I asked gesturing. He nodded and scooped me up holding me to his chest. He sat down with me in his lap and I buried my face in his neck feeling slightly comforted by the familiar scent that was purely Fang. We sat in silence with his strong arms wrapped around me and m hands wrapped around his neck tightly not wanting to let him go.

"Max, honey what happened?" He asked prying me from his neck and holding me away so he could get a clear look at my face.

I couldn't tell him, he wouldn't let me go that much I knew but what exactly was I meant to say when this was the last time I'd ever see him. I didn't say anything but brought my hand up to his face running my fingers across his jaw, tracing all his features. His eyes softened and he covered my hand with his. He didn't know what I had called him for but he knew at that moment I just wanted to be with him so he let me and my heart broke even more. Before I could stop myself I had spoken breaking the vow I had made, I knew that if I said anything it would come out wrong and he would press the issue. "I love you so much." I whispered. His onyx eyes turned curious cocking his head to the side as he stared at me asking me silently to please explain. It brought tears to my eyes and as I tried to fight them back alarm crossed his face wrapping his arms around me and pulling me to his chest again.

"What happened? Please tell me baby, I'm worried." He begged rocking us.

I shook my head letting the tears fall.

"I can't tell you." I sobbed.

"Why? Why can't you tell me?" he was desperate now making the tears come harder.

"I love you." I stated kissing his neck and ignoring the question.

"I love you too." He assured rubbing small circles on my lower back.

I couldn't bear to leave him I wanted to stay with him like that for the rest of my life which turns out wasn't going to last as long as I thought. but i couldn't let her die. i had to save her even if it meant giving up my own life.

heeeeey! hope it's ok! could i have 23 reviews? thanks! i'm off again LOL. Anything you would like to happen would be appreciated! i apologise for any errors i wanted to give this out and i haven't given it to my beta since i wrote it 2day...SORRY DEJIA! haha byeeeeee.

Fangrules


	24. Fang

I just read Fang

…

Yep that pretty much sums it up. I am officially extremely miffed. there are three things I would like to say:

Am I the only one who seems to think that JP has lost the plot? I mean seriously if you had to read The Angel Experiment then jump to Fang you would be gobsmacked at how different everyone is, and I mean _everyone_ Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, Fang and Max, they're not the same people you could connect with in the first three books. And don't even get me started on Angel, she bugs the freaking hell out of me! Which brings me to my second point.

THE LAST TWO BOOKS HAVE BEEN MORE ABOUT ANGEL THAN ANYONE ELSE! IT'S SOO DAMN IRRITATING! For gods sake the next book is going to be called ANGEL! And from what I hear it's all _about_ Angel, about her being the _new leader_ and having to save the world and yada yada personally I quite frankly hate her.

And for my last point I just was to say that I know everyone loves the fax and we're all happy that they're finally together but GET REAL! They are so damn kissy face and corny it is truly unbelievable! I get that its fiction and all but could you get less realistic? Max would never be so distracted from the flocks safety even if she is with Fang which brings me back to point one, it's ridiculous and quite frankly I would stop reading the books right now if I didn't have the dire need to know how he ends it and I swear to god if he doesn't fix all his shit up like Dylan, Fang leaving, Max being all unMaxish, Angel being a total bitch -which lets face it we all know she is currently- and I swear if ANGEL is nearly as bad as I think it's gonna be then I will block it out and pretend books 4 ever existed. JP's really talented and I love his books to bits but I want to read the old Maximum Ride, you know the one where you laughed you butt of but cried and really felt for them? Remember that? Dig right back to the first two books and you'll see what I mean, dust all the cobwebs off of them and give 'em another chance. I can still remember how it was before all this global warming and stuff, it was so much better then, now the flock are way too soft. I think JP completely went off track with it I never expected that. Final Warning really pissed me off. I mean COME ON! You go from one day hiding out getting shot at and making sure people don't know you exist to becoming world idols doing interviews and air shows and who knows what else that I think the Max in the first books would _never_ agree to.

I'm sorry for all of that but I needed to get it out. This is what happens when you mess with me and a really good series. no flames will be read and I personally don't give a shit because right now I'm angry as hell, I have stupid school tomorrow where we sit at a desk doing nuthin since it's the last two days of school and I have to deal with 'soccer spirit!' YAY! The enthusiasm is seeping from my every pore! I swear if you didn't get the extreme sarcasm there you are really thick. Oh and to add to my misery I have another two months until penguin and Panmacmillan reply which let me tell you I really want to find out what they think about my book even if I already am being published I want to view my options and Vampire Diaries has taken a turn for the worse, I'm sorry for all of those who are groaning and glaring at the computer saying stuff like 'you have to be kidding' and so on but I like it and my week is officially ruined. Stupid FANG.


	25. Death

It was a few more minutes before I spoke again hoping that he would just agree and not ask for my reasons. "Can you take me somewhere?" I asked tracing patterns on his uniform.

"Where?" He pressed his cheek to my hair running a hand up and down my arm.

I handed him the piece of paper and he read through it before giving me quizzical look.

"Please?" I let out pleading with him. He internally fought with himself before he gave in with a sigh and a nod picking me up.

()()()()()()()()() 

_I wonder how much he has guessed already_. I asked myself as he drove, my cheek pressed against the cool window and my eyes shut. I wanted to ask him but that would bring up the subject something I was trying so hard not to do. I felt the car come to a stop and I opened my eyes slowly not wanting to believe our time together was over. I turned to him to find him staring at me again trying to figure out what I was doing. With a reassuring smile I leant over the centre consol and connected our lips. I engraved that last kiss into my mind not wanting to ever forget what it was like to have his lips on mine, the way he would smile and pull me in as if I had just given him the best gift in the world holding me tight never wanting to let go. I resisted the urge to kiss him as hard as I could because that would be a dead giveaway, instead I kept it sweet but passionate. I spilled all of my emotions into that single kiss trying to explain how I felt about him –how much I truly loved him- without arising anymore suspicion. Trust me it's not easy. And then the thoughts trickled in reminding me of what would soon happen, I only hoped I could get Angel out first or she would die too and I couldn't let that happen. I blocked all thoughts and let my brain fizzle out as usual letting my hands slide into his silky black hair loving the feeling of it between my fingers. I concentrated on every little detail; his hands gliding over my back never going too low before rising and knotting in my dirty blonde hair. His tongue slipped between my lips and I made myself remember the taste that only belonged to Fang. And then when I couldn't stand it anymore, couldn't hold back the tears any longer I pulled away pressing my forehead to his and locking my eyes with his endless onyx ones filled with so much love I felt like bursting with pride because he was _mine_, for now anyway. Our breathing was slightly ragged but neither of us cared. I let my hand move to the side unwillingly leaving his hair and open the door with a _click_. I kissed his cheek again letting my lips linger on his warm skin before I started to get out.

"Max?" My head turned when he said my name, only one leg out the car.

"Yes?" My voice was uneven but I hope he didn't notice. _That's a bit much to ask for he notices everything_.

"I'll see you soon?" fear was threaded in his voice. And then I realised. He knew what I was doing, he knew why I had asked him to bring me here and why I had refused to talk about it, he knew that I wasn't going to come out alive but he still let me do it, few questions asked but when I looked into his eyes I saw hope mixed with the worry and fear. Even though he knew he'd never see me alive he still hoped that I would somehow manage to escape with my life. My heart was thumping in my chest, so loud I could hear it pounding in my ears blocking every sound out including my own voice.

"Yeah." I tried to say and I guess I was successful because he nodded sadness flickering over his face. I hadn't given him the answer I knew he wanted. He wanted me to smile and say I would see him soon something that told him I had no intentions on dying today but I gave a simple yes, he would see _me_ but I wouldn't see him. the hope shrunk and though I wanted to reassure him I couldn't because if I did I would not be able to leave his side and Angel needed me, I was running out of time. "Bye." I whispered getting out the car.

"I love you." He called to me and I stopped my hand clenching tightly on the door I had yet to release.

I didn't turn when I answered. "I love you too." And I shut the door, effectively giving up on the last part of my life, closing one door and opening another to death. _I will always love you Fang_.

My knees hurt like hell. And when I mean hurt like hell I mean I had to clutch anything I could to stay upright or I would have collapsed, after the surgery to rebuild my kneecaps I could at least walk but now I knew why the doc had said I mustn't walk unless I absolutely had to. I tried to walk as normally as I could because I knew Fang was still there, still watching me but when I made it into the building I shut the door and my breathing left me with a whoosh as I clutched the door trying so hard not to cry out in pain. _You can do this Max, for Angel, you can do it_. I looked down at the paper for the room number and groaned when I noticed it was up the flight of stairs_. I swear to god before I die I will get one last hit in _I promised. I clutched the banister and started up the stairs trying not to concentrate on my protesting knees and my arm.

By the time I had made it up I was near tears I shakily checked the room number again and barely had enough in me to make it to the door. my legs almost gave out but I managed to grab hold of the doorknob. I knocked and the door opened almost making me fall into the room. I got hold of my balance once again and looked around the room. Sitting on a chair, gagged and tied was Angel. Tears had stained trails down her cheeks and she was sobbing.

"Angel." I whispered the tears spilling. She turned to look at me and her eyes grew wide she started trying to talk as I made my way forward shushing her as I tried to untie her binds.

"Aw isn't this sweet." Kyle's voice came from behind me and the door shut. I ignored him and continued to struggle with the knots.

"It's ok Angel, I'll get you out. it's ok baby." I hushed stroking her curls every now and then as I managed to undo one knot releasing her hands. I undid the gag and took it out of her mouth, starting on her feet. Before I could though a sharp pain ripped through my side and I cried out. Angel screamed as I fell to the ground, the warm blood trickling down my side.

"Come on Maxie, you have to save her, quickly you don't have much time." Kyle mocked running a finger over the blood coated dagger in his hand. I got back up and weakly went back to work on Angel's binds. Something hit the back of my head and I sucked in a breath keeping myself up, not willing myself to fall. _Almost there Max just one more then she'll be free and he'll deal with you_. I assured myself my vision getting blurry as something came down on my back causing me to gasp and arc away from the object. _Bloody shit! he's got a damn whip_! I hooked my finger in the knot and pulled it. The ropes holding Angel down fell and I collapsed. Without a second thought Angel was by my side sobbing.

"Max, I'm scared, please don't die." She cried.

"Get out." I ordered. She looked at me in confusion. "GO!" I yelled and fear crossed her face. She jumped up and bolted for the door only to be stopped by a bulky man blocking the doorway. He grinned down at her but she slipped between his legs and was out of the room in seconds.

Kyle didn't take his attention off of me. "You're such a hero Max, you saved your little friend, its a shame she is going to die too." He sighed running the whip across m throat.

"No she'll be fine because unlike some people she actually has a brain." I gasped.

"Ouch, that hurt so much Maxie." He brought the whip down on me with a _thwack_ and I choked back a sob. "Go on insult me again I must say I really hope you do, this is so much fun." He laughed manically. When I stayed silent he sighed. "Aw you gonna keep quiet? That's a shame I guess I'll have to make you talk." Before he could do anything the man had appeared at the door puffing.

"She's gone boss, quick little bugger." He shook his head.

Kyle pouted down at me. "It's a shame I wanted to toy with you a little longer I guess you can thank your little friend I'm going to have to kill you now before she decides to inform the cops on what's happened here." He put his hand out to the man who handed him a gun. "This time Max, I'm going to make you die, I'm going to hit you straight in the heart and if you still don't die there always is the head." he shrugged taking off the safety and pointing it right at my chest. My breathing was coming in short gasps and my vision was blurry. I closed my eyes not wanting my last image to be of him. I pictured Fang smiling at me his dark eyes shining with love and happiness, his messy black hair lying in his eyes. he mouths he loves me and a smile settles on my lips. The loud bang of the gunshot goes off and even though there are things in my life I will always regret the one thing I will forever treasure my time with Fang.

**Ok first I want to apologise for my rant earlier on you know I actually think if we got enough people we could go to JP about it, I know stupid plan but anyway I hope this is ok, I know it's cheesy and I know it's crap but it's wat I got so 24 reviews? Thanks**

**Fangrules**


	26. lifesavers

Fang's P.O.V.

I dropped my arm and watched as Kyle fell to the ground. Max's eye were still shut and she had a small smile on her lips. I put the gun into the holster and knelt beside her, flinching when I noticed how hurt she was.

"Max?" I whispered caressing her cheek.

"Mmm." She replied with a soft sigh leaning into my touch. "Baby open your eyes." I pleaded.

Slowly her eyes fluttered open and shock lay on her features. "What are you doing here?" She asked her voice scratchy.

"You don't think I'd let you die without a fight did you?" I chuckled softly.

"I love you." She informed me.

"I love you too. Let's get you to the hospital, you need to get some help."

-2 months later-

"I refuse, flat out, no." I insisted crossing my arms over my chest.

Fang chuckled at me and put his hand on my knee not taking his eyes off the road. "You don't even know what she'll be doing." He stated.

"Oh yeah, _totally_. I mean it's not like she hung purple boas from my roof and covered the entire room with feathers for my tenth birthday. It looked like a purple chicken threw up!" I huffed pouting when he just shook his head.

"It's a bit late now don't you think Max?" He raised an eyebrow at me stopping at a red light.

I glared at him. "It's not like I said she could do it in the first place, she just barged into the room and announced her plans and if you recall I was busy." I noted but then blushed when he grinned at me. I thought back to the day that Nudge had literally stormed into my room with a huge grin on her face and announced that she was at all costs planning my party this year. I had been on the bed… having rather a heated make-out session with my extremely sexy boyfriend so I was, needless to say, a bit shocked and not thinking clearly when I said she could do whatever the hell she wanted as long as she got out of my room.

"Mmm I do recall." He nodded and laughed at the blush that covered my face. We arrived at the place Nudge had decided my party was going to be. She said she needed to talk to me about the plans so we came early.

I asked Fang really nicely to stay in the car as my getaway man 'cause no way in hell was I staying longer than five minutes.

"You honestly think she'll let you go?" He laughed and I glared at him walking off.

()()()()()()()()()()

So turns out Nudge just wanted to give me the outfit she picked out for me for the party, it took her an hour for no apparent reason. It made no sense, she refused to let me see the hall where everything was going to be she just thrust the bag into my hands and ordered me to try on everything in the bag. When I got back to the car Fang was fiddling with his phone, his I-pod on full blast so he didn't realise I was back until I snatched his phone.

He didn't say a word when he took in my miffed expression just gave me the 'I told you so' look to which I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Where to now?" He asked backing out of the parking space.

"No idea." I let out and thought for a while before continuing. "Movies." I decided.

"Movies?" Fang confirmed giving me a weird look.

"Uh huh, I've already got it picked out." I grinned at him.

"And what are we watching today?" He asked.

"Iron Man two." I stated and laughed at his sour expression.

"Seriously?" he whined.

"Yep." I nodded.

"Why you like that movie still confuses me." he stated.

"It's awesome!" I gasped. "I mean come on Robert Downy Jr is a seriously cool guy." I stated.

"Yeah who has a seriously messed up past."

"Hey you liked him in Sherlock Holmes." I reminded.

"Well I wasn't exactly watching that movie now was I?" He raised an eyebrow and I innocently stared out the window laughing when he shook his head.

(**Haha something like this happened to me the other day, I was at my best friends house and had kidnapped my other friend so we went to watch Iron man two but my kidnapped friend seriously hated us for making her watch it, it was really funny actually**)

()()()()()()()

School sucks. I have officially decided that adults only created school to bore the hell out of us during the time when we could be hanging out and watching TV oh and sleeping late, that probably the main reason, they don't like that we would be able to sleep late when they get up early so they torture us with weird teachers who give us tons of homework. It was only third period and I was bored out of my mind. Well I guess that has to do with the fact that my science teacher is droning on about who knows what. Oh look Nudge has actually fallen asleep, hmmmm…

-Ten minutes later-

Turns out it's not a good idea to scare your friend when she's asleep in science class while the teacher is pouring some acidic liquid into some other thing. In all honesty I still don't get what all the fuss is about, I mean it's not my fault Nudge practically impaled her pencil in Mr Martin's arm causing him to drop the beaker of acid. So here I sit outside the principles office. Again.

I got an earful from the principle something I really didn't feel like but being the good girl I am I endured it zoning out and thinking over the last few months.

I have decided that Fang's profession isn't fire-fighting, no it's saving my damn life, how many times is that now? Three in less than a year? I was actually rather surprised when Fang informed me of the fact that Kyle was dead. The man that had ruined my life and caused my own personal hell was dead. Unfortunately my Dad knows about everything I was grounded for two weeks but it doesn't really count if your in hospital but I let him think he was doing the right thing. Valencia moved in last week and I don't think my Dad's ever been so happy I also practically have a step sister now. I met Ella for the first time about a week after the incident, I've seen her around school and she's a really nice girl, we get on really well which our parents are happy about. Unfortunately though she has already figured out that I'm dating Fang behind my Dad's back but she swears to never tell. She practically lives at the station now too and the guys all love her to bits. Iggy lost his sight three weeks ago but he still comes round whenever he can. Dejia is preggers with a baby girl which everyone is ecstatic about. But most importantly Fang and I are still going strong, I guess even though Kyle did everything in his power to kill me and ruin my life I have to thank him because he made us closer than we ever have been and I'm grateful for that.

"I'm letting you off on a warning this time, you may go." The principle dismissed and I nodded pretending to be really apologetic and left his office. Nudge and JJ were waiting outside since school had ended by the time I was out JJ was sitting on the bonnet of Jake's car- her new boyfriend- he's a really nice guy. Nudge was hugging Gazzy and laughing at something he said when I walked up.

"Hey Max." Everyone greeted.

"Hey, where's-" before I could finish Fang's arms were around my waist answering my question.

"Right here." He kissed my neck. I melted into his embrace and put my hands over his where they wrapped around my stomach.

"Right well, we'll see you tonight right Max?" JJ called and I realised she had been calling my name for the last five minutes. I must have zoned out.

"Uh, yeah see you tonight." I nodded pretending to know exactly what she was on about.

Fang filled me in on what they were talking about, "Your party, remember?" he chuckled.

"I knew that." I whispered back. Everyone waved and left and Fang guided me over to his car.

"You're Dad tell you he's going out of state on Monday?" He asked glancing at me after a few minutes.

"Yeah, what's that about anyway?" I asked turning to look at him. "He wouldn't tell me and it's getting really irritating."

"I was actually hoping you could tell me, he refuses to tell any of us anything." He explained.

"I'll have a look around his office." I assured.

Fang smiled and shook his head. "Gang member, Martyr and now crook? What have I gotten myself into?" he chuckled. I smiled and punched his arm.

"I have no idea but it's a bit late to drop out now isn't it?" I asked.

"Well…" He trailed off and I glared at him. He pulled up to my house and winked at me. "You have nothing to worry about, if I was gonna bail it would have happened a long time ago." He stated taking my hand.

"Good." I leaned over and kissed him. "See you there?"

"Of coarse." He assured. I climbed out with a goofy smile on my face. It's a good thing Dad's at the station or he would notice something was up.

When I entered the house it smelled of cookies. I dropped my bag by the door and bolted for the kitchen.  
"Hey Val!" I called stopping beside the tray holding the cooling choc-chip cookies.

"Hello Honey." She greeted with a warm smile and a laugh.

"Cookies." I was practically drooling as I made to grab one.

"No way!" Ella came charging in slapping my hand away from the tray.

"Hey!" I whined trying again but she glared at me and snatched the tray away.

"You can have them tonight." She stated. I pouted at her and she smiled smugly. "Sorry Max but you don't need to put on any weight considering that dress is so damn tight anyway." She reminded to which I mumbled some lame excuse.

"Don't mock the dress." I defended putting my hands on my hips. when she put the tray back down thinking I wouldn't try again I whipped one up and stuffed it in my mouth before she could say anything.

"I'm telling Nudge!" She cried running for the phone.

"You will not!" I replied shooting passed her. "Don't you dare or she finds out about your crush on Gazzy." I warned and she hesitated.

I stood with a smug smile and walked off. Ha! I always win. She gave me the 'I'm watching you' thing when you put your fingers up to your eyes before disappearing into the kitchen.

()()()()()()()

WOW! 50 reviews in 2 days! Well done! Ok so I tried to lighten things up but unfortunately I aint done with you all yet *Rubs hands together grinning evilly at readers* thanks guys I'm glad you love this story so much and agree with my point in chappie 24 I would also like it known I am setting up an online petition and details will be up soon! Mwa! Byeeeee

fangrules


	27. Finally happy for now

()()()()()

Ella was helping me get ready. She was already fully dressed (dress on profile) and was busy doing my make-up. She was chatting happily about Nudges choice of theme -red carpet- and about her date some guy named Seth.

"Oh Max you'll love him he's so sweet and caring." She sighed like a real love-sick puppy.

"Yeah yeah, but be warned he has to go through my inspection before you're aloud to go out with him." I stated.

She laughed and giggled. "Done."

I opened my eyes and smiled. "Thanks Ells."

"Fang is going to faint when he sees you." She said in a dreamy voice.

"It's like a fairy-tale." She admired.

"What?" I laughed.

"You and Fang, you love each other soo much! And he really loves you he doesn't just want to sleep with you like most guys these days." She scrunched up her nose before grinning at me.

"Yeah, I'm pretty lucky aren't I?"

"He's lucky too." She added putting on the red and white Maltese cross that Fang had given me for Christmas last month. It was the first time I was able to wear it and I was excited. Why was it the first time I'd worn it you ask? Well it's a little noticeable… ok it's a lot noticeable, I like to think that the jewels aren't real diamond and rubies but it's rather hard not to tell… what? Don't look at me like that, it's not my fault my boyfriend is loaded. And I mean loaded, which might I add I only realised a month ago when I freaked over the necklace, you should have checked his face; he was hosing himself which only made me pissed which made him apologetic which in turn made him explain that his Dad is among the top ten richest men in the world to which I asked why the hell he hadn't told me and he said it was cause he honestly didn't think it was relevant. He sucked up big time after that cause I was miffy for the rest of the week. Anyway back to know, it was a good time to wear it because my Dad wouldn't be there, he was taking Val out for dinner and has taken the night off. I know not something the chief is meant to do but since he hasn't had a day off since my mom died everyone thought it was fine. He was gonna leave Fang in charge which I was a little surprised but Fang declined telling him Matt should handle it. So Fang had the next two days off which I was very happy about considering it fit into my plans perfectly. Ella stepped away admiring me with a proud grin on her face.

"Come on sister of mine, we have a party to get to." I stood smoothing out the red dress that fell down my body hugging everything. Ella wasn't joking when she said it just fit. I really loved this dress and was quite proud of the fact that once again I had chosen it (Pic on profile).

"Fang meeting you there?" She asked and I nodded hooking our arms as we walked downstairs just in time to hear a knock on the door telling us that our ride was here.

Dad and Nudge went a bit wild this year, including hiring a limo.

"Man I love your Dad." Ella laughed as we slid into the long black car.

"He's technically your Dad too." I reminded her we both knew our parents would be tying the knot soon.

"Yeah but not by blood." She stated.

We talked about random stuff until we reached the place, the door was opened and Ella climbed out onto the red carpet Nudge had organised. Everyone outside stopped to get a look and I heard loads of whispers when I got out walking down the red carpet with Ella arm in arm. Seth and Fang were chatting by the door but both stopped and jaws dropped when we approached them. Ella blushed a deep red and giggled when Seth took her hand and pulled her inside. She waved at me before disappearing into the hall.

Fang didn't move but slowly looked me up and down, grinning when his eyes landed on the necklace. He pulled me to him and connected our lips kissing me hard in front of everyone. I ignored the rise in chatter that surrounded us and kissed him back as hard as I could. When we broke apart he was still grinning. "You look…" He shook his head at a loss for words. "Beyond beautiful."

"You're not looking too bad yourself." I admired taking in his black suit. _Man I love it when he wears suits_. I only had the pleasure of seeing him all dressed up on three other occasions; Dejia's and Iggy's wedding, our first date and the school dance last year.

"We better go in before Nudge kills me for delaying you." He said interlacing our fingers.

"Should I be afraid?" I asked cautiously.

"Terrified." He laughed.

The hall had red drapes hanging from the ceiling, crystal chandeliers hanging in the centre and large round tables covered in silver were dotted around the massive room, people crowded in all dressed up and covered in jewels. Out of nowhere Nudge appeared jumping up and down in excitement (Dress on profile) clapping excitedly.

"What do you think? Do you like it!" She asked eager to hear my answer. I kept my expression blank.

"It's…" I trailed off and her face dropped. A smile settled on my face. "Perfect thanks Nudge." I hugged her letting go of Fang. Gazzy wasn't far behind her carrying two glasses of punch.

"Wow, you look great Max." His eyebrows were up and his eyes were wide.

Nudge slapped his arm and he turned to her winking. "But you look just as beautiful." He assured handing her the glass. She blushed and he put his arm around her waist.

We spent the next three hours dancing talking and doing everything else you do at parties, unfortunately I caught Ella making-out with Seth by the snack table I seriously wanted to break it up.

"Do we look like that?" I whispered to Fang gesturing to the two of them.

He glanced there way before answering. "No we don't." he answered and I relaxed only to have him continue. "We're ten times worse." He then attached our lips and all logical thinking went out the window.

()()()()

I know it's short but I wrote like 20pgs and am having second thoughts, a review actually gave me an idea (Sorry can't remember which one and I'm too laZ to check!)

25 reviews? Thanks.

Fangrules


	28. he knows

**youreall gonna hate me soo much...**

()()()()()

Dad was leaving today. I wasn't too sure if I was happy about it or sad, I mean it was only for a while and he'd spent longer at the station but something felt off about this trip and I had no idea what it was. I also hadn't gotten round to snooping in his office so didn't even know why he was leaving but something told me that when he came back _everything_ would change.

()()()()

For the rest of the day I was all fidgety and it drove Nudge insane, we were sitting in fifth period Chem and she was currently glowering at me while I tapped my pencil on the desk.

"Would you stop that!" She hissed and I jumped not expecting her to say it so menacingly.

"Jeez, what's up with you?" I asked wide eyed.

"What's up with me? You're kidding right? First period you were tapping your fingers on the desk, second period it was your foot, third period you kept on shifting in your seat and now you've started on the goddamn pencil!" She sighed exasperatedly.

"Sorry Nudgy, I just have a really bad feeling." I mumbled apologetically.

She was a bit confused. "What kinda bad feeling?" she whispered lowering her voice when the teacher turned to give her a disapproving glance.

"I don't know how to explain it, I just feel like something extremely bad is going to happen soon." I answered and she nodded not too happy with my confession.

-The next day-

Fang's P.O.V.

The chief had just come back and was oddly happy, even whistling when he walked in he went strait up to his office and we haven't heard from him since. Daniel and Grady are playing on the X-box and Matthew is cooking up something for us to eat since Iggy isn't here anymore, trust me something neither is too happy about. Iggy still comes round but it isn't the same of having him there 24/7 being the irritating maniac we all love. I was flopped on the couch lazily watching Grady almost fall off his chair when he turned a corner. I was about to get up and go upstairs when I heard someone calling my name.

"Yeah?" I yelled back.  
"Chief want you in his office!" Matthew informed me and with a groan I got up and trudged upstairs. Straitening myself out I knocked on the chiefs door.

"Come in." Even his voice seemed happy. I shook off the thought and walked in.

He gestured for me to sit across from him and I did. We sat in silence for a few moments, he just stared at me with a grin taking over his face.

"Is there a reason you called me Chief?" I asked uncomfortably.

"Yes Fang, yes there is." With that he threw a file across the table and I hesitantly opened it after giving him a confused look.

Inside was a long descriptive passage about the Dallas Fire department, I flipped over the page and found a transfer sheet. Now I was thoroughly confused. But the more I thought about it the more it made sense. The chief had flown to Dallas yesterday, he's oddly chipper, and he calls me into his office that means only one thing.

He knows.

"How long?" I asked him sitting back in the chair trying not to look as tense as I felt.

"Just over three months now." He admitted.

"Why didn't you say anything?" my voice was tinged with anger and fear, not for the chief but the fact that I knew I would most likely never see Max again.

"Well you see Fang I have recently discovered my daughter has a flare for lying to me, so when I found out I decided to plan everything and let her have her last bit of fun." He stated.  
"How?" It was an important question I needed to know who the hell snitched and when I could rip out their throat.

"I'm sure you remember the day after the dance Fang? I'm also pretty sure you remember the graffiti so beautifully decorating my daughter's locker." He explained and I nodded slowly. "Well my boy when things like that happen the parents usually get called in, and that is exactly what happened Mr Howes was showing me what exactly had happened when I came across a piece of paper on the floor. I would have ignored it had I not recognised Max's handwriting. I picked it up thinking nothing of it but the curiosity took over and I read it. I was shocked to say the least with what I had found." He pulled half a page of crumpled paper from his pocket and put it on the table I read it carefully noticing the three types of handwriting and able to distinguish which belonged to who easily.

**It's ironic don't you think?**

_What?_

We're doing Romeo + Juliet and that's basically what you and Fang are!

_There is something wrong with you two_

**Seriously though Max you're like a 21****st**** century R+J think about it, secret love, Daddy doesn't approve if he finds out bye bye Fang get wat I mean? The only real dif is that you're families aren't at war**

I didn't need to read anymore. I put it back on the table and nodded.

"Do you have anything to say?" The chiefs menacing voice demanding an explanation.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why am I doing this! Ha! I am doing this to protect my daughter, would you care to explain why _you_ are doing this Mr. Marks?"

I highly doubted he would accept my explanation that I was in love with her, with his ears red and his eyes blazing what he really wanted me to do was sign the transfer papers and get the hell out of his life.

I sat in silence until he calmed down and continued. "If you would be so kind as to fill in that form and pack your bags Mr. Marks it would be greatly appreciated." He said flatly.

"And what if I refuse?" I asked in a bored tone but inside I was just about ready to have a heart attack! I'd just gotten her back, he couldn't take her away!

"I will charge you with Pedophilia (Dating a minor) or even better Statuatory Rape (Sleeping with a minor)." He threatened leaning forward slightly highly enjoying informing me of this.

"Fine charge me with it." I dared glaring at him showing all my anger, not giving up. I'd had enough of this man and now he was blackmailing me! I stood from the chair ripping the folder in half and throwing it onto the table. "I may be dating your daughter Jeb, but _never, once_ did I take advantage of her." I hissed exiting his office and slamming the door, I charged down the stairs and by this point the guys knew something was wrong.

"Whoa! What's up Fang?" Matt asked walking out the kitchen and catching my arm just before i exited the fire station.

"Cat's outta the bag guys." I called out then added softly. "Apparently I'm being charged with Pedophilia and Statuatory rape." I growled before ripping my arm out of his grip and leaving the fire house.

**DUM DUM DUUUUUUM! i thought i'd update a few reviews short since i got like 50 two chappies back could i have 26 reviews? **

**REVIEW OR FANG LEAVES! i aint joking!**  
**fangrules**


	29. gone

Max's P.O.V

I heard a loud knocking on the door, ok correction it was more like a serious banging.

"Coming!" I called getting off the couch and lazily walking to the door. The banging didn't let out. "God shut up I said I'm-" I cut off when I swung the door open to find Fang standing there still in his uniform, his hands balled into fists his entire body tense and the worst his eyes blazing with so much anger and sadness I stumbled back.

"Fang?" I whispered a little worried as to why the hell he was here when it was his shift and why he looked so damn angry. He shut his eyes and breathed deeply for a moment.

"Come with me?" he asked his voice shaky.

Without a second thought I nodded even if it was pointless since his eyes were closed. I stepped out beside him shutting the door and locking it. I reached a hand up to touch his face but his eyes snapped open. My hand stopped in mid air for the first time since I had met him actually afraid.

His face softened when he noticed the obvious fear splayed on my face. "I'm sorry." He whispered taking my hand and holding it tightly. "I'm sorry." he stepped closer and grabbed me in a tight hug, burying his face in my hair.

"Fang, what's wrong?" I asked, it muffled against his shirt. I had thought that Fang would be the only one ever asking that. He was mister cool and collected who never got angry unless it was a serious matter. I brought my arms round his waist and squeezed him.

"I'll tell you, but we have to go." He promised not letting me go but pulling me towards his car.

Now I was seriously confused and angry. I stopped half way there and Fang spun round surprised that I had stopped. He didn't release my hand but stared at me in confusion.

"Tell me now." I insisted daring him to defy me.

"We don't have time, he's probably on his way." He sounded scared and the urgent tone in his voice made me nod letting him pull me into the car.

_Why did he sound so worried?_ _No he's not worried he's __**scared**_. I corrected and my blood ran cold. What reason would Fang have for being scared? And then the bile rose in my throat. My bad feeling had been right. Nothing good could come from this.

()()()()()()

He drove in silence gripping the steering wheel and glaring at the road. I was getting more and more scared. I then noticed we were leaving town and he pulled up to the side of the road. He climbed out and I followed him. I then recognized where we were. We were headed to the same lake he had taken me for our first date he clutched my hand tight as we made our way through the forest and when we finally broke through to the clearing he turned to me, taking hold of my face and connecting our lips. Even the kiss was wrong, he seemed urgent and the fear was even evident then. When he broke away he pressed his forehead to mine and closed his eyes breathing hard.

"Fang." I said softly my hand coming up to frame his face. "Baby, please tell me what's going on." I begged and he opened his eyes, locking with mine instantly.

After a minute he nodded and another few minutes later he started after gathering his obviously scattered thoughts.

"Chief called me in today, he'd been acting weird, so I went up and he gave me a folder." He stopped taking in my still confused and unsure expression. "It had a transfer form." He stated and my breathing hitched. He caressed my cheek lovingly before continuing. "He knows about us Max." His eyes held so much pain I knew he wasn't done. I nodded stiffly. "He told me either I transfer willingly or he charges me with Pedophilia and Statuatory Rape." I gasped and clutched his shirt.  
"_What?_" I hissed. And then I started babbling. "How? We were so careful and we did everything right, he didn't say anything, it makes no sense-"

"Max, shh, baby." He pressed his finger firmly to my lips to shut me up but I continued doing a total nudge and carrying on talking. "Max!" That silenced me. He shook his head bringing me to his chest, pressing his cheek to my head. He ran his hand up and down my back.

"What are you going to do?" I choked out, my throat becoming tight, and eyes brimming with tears. How could my Dad do this? Threaten him with those things? He had no other choice Fang would have to leave, no way was he going to jail for this.

"Oh baby, it's fine, we'll work something out, but I'm going have to leave." He whispered and the tears came hard, I buried my face in his chest and let the sobs take over. "Shh, I'll be back, I promise I just need to speak to my Dad ok?" he assured hugging me tighter.

I nodded slowly refusing to let him go.

"And right now, as much as I don't want to ever let you go, I'm going to drop you at home ok?"

I nodded again not lifting my head.

"I'll try and phone you later but if your Dad asks, I haven't been near you."

"Okay." I sniffed and pulled back. He wiped away my tears and gave me a half hearted smile, kissing me sweetly.

"Let's go." He wound his arm around my waist and pulled me out of the clearing. When we reached the house he pulled me in for a long deep kiss and it felt like the Kyle incident all over again except with the rolls reversed.

He pressed small kissed all over my face before letting me go, giving my hand a final squeeze. "I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise." He whispered giving me a love filled glance before I nodded and got out the car. I watched him drive away and I couldn't help the tears that fell. He was gone. And even though he said he would be back I couldn't help but worry.

()()()()()()()

I couldn't help but gawk as my Dad walked in with a huge smug grin over his face, he even whistled when he came into the kitchen swinging Val around and giving her a hard kiss. Ella was giving them a seriously disgusted look and pretended to gag and choke herself. When Dad turned to us he was beaming, I just looked down but couldn't stand to be in the same room and quickly stood, leaving the room to hear Val asking what was wrong with me. Dad assured it was nothing and she took his word. I slammed my door and locked it, the tears coming back. I walked over to my hidden door and pulled it open closing it behind me. I instantly opened the drawer in the corner and pulled out a stack of photos of Fang and I. is must have fallen asleep looking at the photo's because when I woke up it was to banging on my door. I put the photos back quickly and exited the room unlocking my door and opening it slightly. Dad was standing there looking quite miffed.

"What were you doing in there, I've been calling for the last fifteen minutes.

I didn't answer but slammed the door and locked it again.

"Maximum Ride you open this door right now!" He called and I scoffed picking up my i-pod and putting it on full blast.

It's been three days, Fang isn't back. I haven't said a word to my Dad, nor have I been to the station. I've talked to Rocky but she assures me Fang will be back soon. I couldn't bring myself to believe her. I'm afraid that he isn't coming back. Maybe he's finally realized I'm not worth it all. I cried myself to sleep again, it seemed to be happening a lot to me lately.

Fang's P.O.V.

Un-freaking-believable! It's been three days, _three days_ and my Dad is still beating around the damn bush. _Well this is what happens when you leave for three years and don't come back_. I mentally noted and scowled. The worst of part? He's trying to get me to forget about Max. He really is an ass. I was currently tapping my fingers on his desk, waiting -_once again-_ for him to come into his office and sign those damn papers! My anger was flaring and I was running out of patience, I started muttering things under my breath when I heard the door click open. My head spun around to find my Dad standing there in an expensive suit he was grinning at me and his dark brown eyes were shining with excitement.

"Come on my boy we're going out." He announced happily. My jaw clenched and my hands balled into fists.

"Where to now?" I growled but he obviously chose to ignore the sour tone in my voice.

"The Ritz son, we have a few people we need to meet, they're all extremely excited to meet you." He chuckled.

And I snapped. I'd had enough. I had come here looking for his help because I had one shot to stay with the girl I love but Frank Harper being Frank Harper has decided to ignore my plea's and is set on making me stay.

"No." I hissed glaring at him.

He was obviously shocked and stared at me. "No?" he asked as confirmation.

"No." I stood up not letting my glare falter. "I came here for your help Dad not for you to drag me back into the life you know I hate." I spat.

"Nickolas." He sighed giving me a pleading look.

"No, I refuse. I will not be one of the millions of people who kiss your arrogant ass to get what they want I'm your son for God's sake! Can't you for once in your damn life help me!" I yelled. "Because we both know you've never done shit for me."

"That is not true!" He yelled back.

"Oh yeah? Then name one time, one time when you have helped me with something." I hissed.

"I raised you, I gave you everything you ever wanted!"  
"Wrong, you gave me everything _you_ wanted! Did you ever ask me what I wanted to do? No. Ever since Amber (His sister died in a fire which is why he wanted to be a firefighter) and mom died you've been a complete ass to everyone and I have had enough. You won't have to worry Daddy dearest because you'll never see me ever again." My voice was so cold I was surprised he didn't drop dead. I pushed passed him ignoring the look of shock on his secretary's face as I stormed passed. I was greeted by everyone I passed but I didn't say anything I kept moving. I was going to have to do this without help. I am so screwed.

Well there it is chappie 29 hope you liked it! I would just like you to all know I will most likely not be able to update until like Wednesday so sorry I will try on Sunday but I can't guarantee it, I'm at Sun city with my friend with no computer or internet soz anyway could I have 30 reviews? I know you can do it, please? Thank you guys I can't believe I have over 600 reviews for this story! You really are amazing! I luv you all to bits.

Fly on!

Fangrules


	30. return

Max's P.O.V.

Day four, still nothing. I'm numb, I can't feel anything, and I'm not too sure what I am meant to feel. Anger? Hell yes, but how could I be angry if I know the reason he left me? Hatred? No, jail isn't worth staying. Love? Yes but he left. Heartbreak? That sounds about right, but I have to respect his choices by being strong. Nudge was starting to get worried and had opted for taking me out tonight, she says I need to have some fun. Which translated means I will most likely be in pain or bored out of my mind half the night. Yay. I still hadn't said anything to my Dad. Val still doesn't know while Ella is also refusing to talk to him. You can understand why Val is so confused considering neither of us can stand to be in the same room as the idiot. She was walking with me to Fang's old house, I had left a few things there that I needed, I just wasn't looking forward to going in.

"It'll be alright max, besides we'll have loads of fun tonight and I swear I'm not taking you anywhere you'd hate I promise." Nudge babbled and I smiled at her efforts to cheer me up.  
"Thanks Nudgy Pudgy."

She grinned and gave me a huge hug but when I stiffened she let me go and looked at me funny. I just couldn't take my eyes off of that damn car. Sitting there in his driveway. Mocking me. He was _here_. _Why_ was he here!

"Oh my God." She gasped grabbing hold of my hand before I could protest and yanking me forward.

"No, we'll come back another time. You know what we don't even have to come back, I'll just get some knew things, we don't have to bother him." I rambled.

"No, you are going to face him Maxie, well after I give him what-for." She stated firmly and with a groan I let her pull me up the steps. Before I could stop her she had knocked on the door.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked quietly.

"For your own good, I like Fang and all but really this asshole has it coming." She explained with her hands on her hips.

The door opened and both our heads spun to find Fang staring at us in surprise. And then when I glanced at Nudge I saw the anger in her eyes. Oh god here we go. I internally groaned. Or I may have done it out loud, I'm not too sure.

"How could you!" She outright yelled and Fang's eyes grew, she didn't give him the chance to reply but carried on. "I was really convinced you loved her, you know? I thought you'd do anything for her I mean come on you killed a guy for heavens sake but noo you had to go and prove me wrong by up and leaving! Do you know what kind of hell she's been through the last four days? Of coarse you don't because you weren't there, would you like to explain to my Fang why the hell you didn't grow a pair and at least tell her you couldn't do it?" She was screeching like a banshee by the end and I had to clamp my hands over my ears to stop my eardrums bursting. "No you know what I don't want to know because all you men are the same, you'll come up with the lamest excuse ever and pretend like it's no big deal I swear I am never getting married, you're all such a waist of time, all you get is broken hearts and lots of tears-"

You want to know what's scarier than Nudge screeching at your ex-boyfriend? Well said ex-boyfriend screeching back but _louder_, so coming from Fang it was a little scary.

"Nudge shut the hell up!" He yelled his hands over his ears and his eyes angry. Nudge was obviously not prepared for this because she gawked at him immediately shutting her mouth. "Can I talk to Max?" he asked looking over at me. No emotion showed on his face but I nodded just as Nudge said that I would rather die than talk to him.

"Ok, Nudge I love you dearly and I'm really touched that you would defend me like that but I need to handle this on my own alright?" I put my hand on her shoulder. begging her to understand with my eyes. She contemplated this for a moment before shooting a glare at Fang and leaving which left me standing on Fang's porch not too sure what was going on and feeling extremely awkward. That's a first, trust me.

"Please come inside." He stepped out of the way to let me in and I did so without a word. I started making my way to the living room when I was spun around and collided with a hard chest. His arms were around me hugging me tightly with his face buried in my hair. To say I was confused would be an understatement. But I was too dazed to react and instead put my arms around his waist, hugging him back and breathing in his familiar scent that I had gone without the last four days.

"Max, Max, Max." He sighed like a prayer deepening my confusion. He kissed my head before pulling me back to look at me properly. "Are you alright?" he asked caressing my cheek with his calloused hands.

"Yeah." I nodded and he smiled.

"Good. I missed you." He sighed staring into my eyes and showing me all the love he had for me.

I couldn't help but blush and smile a little. "Where'd you go?" I asked.

"I tried to get some help from my Dad."

His Dad? Oh right! Maybe he can help us!

"Turns out he's not much use." He shook his head his eyes shining with disappointment.

"Oh." I mumbled. How were we going to do this?

Just then a loud hooting came from out front and I stiffened. That couldn't possibly be my Dad… could it? Had he actually stopped as low as to stalk me! Fang took my hand and opened the door a little.

He sighed and turned back to me. "Well, this is not how I ever planned on doing this but Max would you like to meet my father? He asked and I stood there a little stunned.

"You-your dad?" I asked just making sure he had said what I thought he said. He nodded and I chewed on my lip for a minute before agreeing.

He opened the door but turned back to me quickly. "Just-just ignore everything he says, ok? He has a habit of pointing out my flaws." He rolled his eyes.

I chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Ok."

He pulled me out the door by the hand and we walked towards the stretch limo pulled up in front of his house. Wow. A guy dressed in a black got out the front and pulled open the door, a few seconds later another older man appeared, he was also dressed in an extremely expensive suit by the looks of it. And then I sucked in a breath. I knew him! He was Frank Harper! Like the richest guy in the world! Oh my God that was Fang Dad! But Fang's surname was Marks wasn't it? Oh he had some s'plainin to do! Fangs dad was grinning at him and when I looked closer I could see the similarities, his eyes were almost identical to Fangs and he had black hair the same only it was cut short.  
"Nickolas!" He laughed grabbing Fang into a big hug and I watched as he stiffened obviously not wanting to be that close to his dad.

"Dad." He agnowledged clearing his throat when Mr. Harper let him go.

Fang wound an arm around my waist and pulled me close watching his dad carefully.

Mr. Harper's eyes landed on me and his eyes sparkled. "You must be Maxine!" he said cheerfully moving to hug me. Fang stepped back giving him a warning look. Ok now I was really confused, I'd have to ask Fang later. Sadness flitted over Mr. Harpers eyes but he still smiled at me.

"It's Maximum Dad." Fang corrected.

After a few more minutes of silence his dad spoke. "Why don't we go inside?" He suggested and with a sharp nod he spun still holding me and walked towards the house. I guessed his dad followed because when Fang sat us down on the couch he entered after us.

"What are you doing here?" Fang asked him watching as he looked around the room, obviously not happy with the contents.

"You know son if you accepted my offer you could do so much with the place-" he suggested but Fang cut him off impatiently.

"Listen if you're here to make fun of my life then get out." He growled.

"I'm not here to start any trouble son." Mr. Harper said sincerely picking up a framed picture of Fang and I at the beach.

"Then why are you here?" Fang snapped and I jumped slightly. I had never heard Fang's voice so deadly.

"I am here to help you Nickolas."

Grrrr! I hated not being told what was going on! Mr. Harper reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Fang was now rubbing small circles on my hip, noting my confusion. Mr. Harper offered it to Fang and he cautiously took it, opening it and reading through it quickly before nodding.

"Thank you." It was easy to tell it wasn't an easy thing for him to say.

"I'm sorry for everything I've put you through son, I hope this makes up for it all even if it is a only a little." Mr. Harper's voice was pained but turned cheerful when he looked at me. "It was a pleasure to meet you Maximum. I hope I have helped you too." He smiled at me warmly before leaving the house. Fang didn't move but put the paper down and pulled me into his lap. I laid my head on his shoulder and let him hold me. After a while I decided to take a chance and ask Fang what the heck just happened and why he hated his dad so much.

"Fang?" I murmured tracing patterns on his chest.

"Mmm?"

"Do you wanna explain?"

He sighed. "Do you wanna know?"

"Yeah." I nodded and he slid me off his lap. I turned to face him.  
"What do you wanna know?"

"You hate your dad." It was a statement, not a question and it was something he didn't miss.

He nodded.

"Why?"

He took a deep breath and started. "Do you remember me telling you I had a sister?"

"Yeah." I hadn't pressed him to tell me details of her death I knew it was a subject he didn't like to bring up.

He cleared his throat and I could tell he didn't really want to tell me this. "Well when I was ten we went to one of our holiday houses, Amber wanted to stay at home so my parents let her, there was the house keepers so they thought she'd be fine. We all went to the beach." He suddenly stopped and I could see he was fighting back tears. I brought my hand up to his cheek and gave him a reassuring smile. "When we came back the house was on fire, something had happened in the kitchen- my sister never came out."

"I'm so sorry." I brought him to me and hugged him running my fingers through his black hair while he got himself together. I didn't even notice the tear that had fallen down my cheek I wiped it away quickly. After a few minutes he pulled back and kissed me quickly. "Two years later my mom was on her way to my party, she was shot and died on the scene. My Dad blamed me for her death and didn't want anything to do with me. When I was fifteen he suddenly decided to be a part of my life again, I thought he did anyway so I let him but it didn't take me long to realize he was just trying to change me into the perfect son, so I kept him out of my life, changed my name and haven't so much as read about him in the newspaper in almost four years now."

"Oh my gosh." I didn't know what to say. No wonder he hated him.

"What did he give you?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"I went to him to help me with your Dad, he kept me there for three days that's why I was gone. You didn't answer your phone and I was getting worried. Yesterday I lost it and left telling him he was a selfish prick. I guess he decided to try and get on my good side again." He shrugged and reached for the papers handing them to me. "This is a contract your Dad signed just before I came here, it holds everything I'll need to make sure he doesn't press charges against me." I took it and skimmed through it noting how certain facts were highlighted. "And this states that he has a very low chance of winning if he decides to go for it anyway." He gave me the other paper. "You're 17, yes you're underage but they cannot say I am manipulating you which will hopefully take out Pedophilia. You are fully aware of everything and I haven't forced you to do anything which rules out Statuatory rape. But that doesn't mean he won't try for it anyway. I need your help on this Max."

"Of coarse, I won't let him do anything if I can help it." I said determinedly and he chuckled.

He kissed me sweetly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." I assured.

()()()()()()()()()

Fang filled me in on the plan. He was going in to speak to my dad tomorrow and I would be there right beside him. I left his house just after five and headed home. When I walked in Dad was right there asking me where I had been. I shoved passed him and walked into the living room, plopping down on the couch. He didn't give up though, following me.

"Maximum tell me where you were, I am sick of this stop acting like a child." He growled.

Something in me snapped. I stood up and glared at him. "Shut the hell up you selfish control crazed bastard. I'm sick of you! You wonder why I lie to you! Well this is exactly why! Do you even care what I feel about you doing all of this?" I hissed my voice as cold as ice. Dad was surprised and took a step back before clearing his throat and glaring back at me.

"How do you feel? Max you don't know how you feel you're just a child!"

"I'm 17! I'm not a child! And I swear the second I turn 18 I am out of here, don't even think you will ever hear from me if you do this!" I yelled turning on my heel and heading up the stairs. _We'll see how smart you are tomorrow_. I added in my head.

()()()()

I was actually nervous today, Fang was gonna pick me up from school and then we were going to head to the station and present what we had to my dad. Gulp.

I was jumpy all through school. Nudge and JJ tried to keep my mind off things with insistent babbling and including me in everything it got quite irritating actually, it was the last period of the day and I was bouncing on my seat.

"Max, chill, everything will be fine." Nudge forced me to sit still and glared at me.

"How do you know!" I whisper yelled.

"Are you serious? His dad's Frank Harper for heavens sake! What's your dad gonna do?" he guffawed.

That calmed me down just a little and I mean a little.

"Thanks Nudge." I smiled at her gratefully.

"Sure and besides if things go wrong we have got the guys…" She trailed off suggestively and I laughed which earned a glare from our teacher.

()()()()

There you go don't have long g2g 30 reviews thanks!

Fangrules


	31. school and extreme surprises

I was glaring at the clock for moving too dang slowly. It was mocking me, ticking as slowly as clockly possible to draw out my torture. We had three minutes left of this period. Do you think it would be ok if I just bolted for it now? No? You guys suck.

_Tick… tock… tick… tock…._ Oh come on! Even the ticks and tocks are taking too long! I'm never going to survive this! No, I refuse to combust in science I mean could it be a worst place? They might try and dissect me and that would be just disgusting. Great now I'm doing a Nudge, babbling on about really unimportant things. I wonder what Fang sees in me. I'll have to ask him when all this is over… if it ends, knowing dad we're gonna have to put him in a straight jacket and declare him insane before he gives up. We are in so much trouble but like Nudge said his Dad is Frank Harper. I wonder if Dad knows that…

I doubt it, I can't wait to see his face when Fang/Nick spills the beans. Hmmm I could use his real name to my advantage Nick, ugh could you give Fang a more terrible and un-Fang-like name? He must really hate it. Haha I can have some fun with that…

_RING!_

My butt left the chair but I didn't give it chance to reconnect I was out of the chair and out the door before the teacher had a chance to dismiss the class. I was halfway down the hall before anyone even left their classes I heard Nudge and JJ yell good luck after me and I waved to them behind me but I didn't stop. When I broke through the doors Fang was leaning against his car and I took in a deep breath. _He's here_. Well there went one worry. I was scared he wouldn't even pitch but hey he has a thing for proving me wrong which I have never been happier about and trust me that is saying a lot. I was at his side in the next second and he was smiling down at me.

"Hey." He greeted taking my hand.

"Hi."

"Did you have a good day at school?" he asked stroking my hair when I hugged him.

I scoffed. "Do you have to ask that question?"

"Yes, yes I do." He laughed.

"Well then no, it was terrible, longest damn day of my entire life." I stated.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Mhm."

"Let's get going." He released me and with a pout I climbed into the car.

()()()()()()()()()()()

He held my hand tight the entire drive occasionally murmuring things to himself until we came to the station.

"You ready?" He asked turning to me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I assured giving him a smile.

I made to open the door but he didn't release my hand. I could tell he was having a talk with himself. I sat patiently until he spoke.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked carefully watching my face for any signs that would say no.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life." I promised leaning over the consol thingy and kissing him. He kissed me back conveying all emotions to me like I was doing to him. To make sure we didn't end up in an hour long make-out session like usual I pulled back and kissed the tip of his nose before I got out the car. Fang took my hand again just before we entered and after a quick glance at me we walked in. The guys were oddly quiet, I could hear Matt in the kitchen but he wasn't singing like usual, the Xbox was off and I couldn't hear the rest of the guys. Ooookaaay.

"Matt?" I called out and after a loud bang Matt's head was around the corner.

"Max? Fang? What are you doing here?" He asked incredulously.  
"Where is everyone?" I asked avoiding his question.

"They're here." He informed me.

"You're not serious?" I guffawed. The guys, _my guys_ were quiet? Something was seriously wrong.

He nodded.

"Things went belly up when you and Fang left, the guys haven't been the same, hardly said a word to the chief or each other for that matter."

"Wow. Who know we were that important?" I whispered to Fang who shook his head at me with a smile.

"GRADY, DANIEL GET YOUR BUTTS HERE NOW!" I yelled down the corridor. Man it felt so wrong. Only three guys were left of my original six.

Three seconds later there was shouting and Grady bounded down the stairs with a huge grin on his face. He grabbed me in a bear hug and spun me around. "Maxie!" he boomed.

I laughed and hugged him. "Hey Grady."

"Where ya been mouse? Did he seriously ban you from the station?" he asked shaking his head.

"Yeah." I nodded when he put me down.

"Fang man." He grinned at Fang and they did one of those man hug things.  
"So care to explain what's happened in the last four days?" Daniel wandered into the room with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

I looked over at Fang to explain I didn't know what he wanted to tell them.

"Long story short I have a way round the charges." He stated with a shrug.  
"Awsome man! So when are you coming back?" Grady asked excitedly.

"I dunno." Fang said truthfully.

We talked for a few more minutes before Fang and I decided to go up to my Dad. They confirmed he was in his office and we headed upstairs.

Fang looked at me and I nodded, telling him I was ready. He knocked on the door.

"Guys I told you I'm busy!" My Dad huffed from inside.

"Oh well, I guess we'll just have to go in." I shrugged and Fang chuckled. I opened the door.

"For the love of-" he cut off when he saw me standing in the doorway. "Max?" he sounded confused. I completely ignored him and walked in Fang trailing behind me.

Dad's eyes were murderous when he saw our hands linked. He opened his mouth to say something to Fang but I cut him off.

"You are going to shut up and listen to what Fang has to say." I ordered and dad glared at me. "_Now_." I hissed and he closed his mouth.

Fang unfolded the documents his Dad had signed yesterday and my Dad snatched them out of his grip. He quicly skimmed through them but I'm guessing he came across the name Frank Harper because his eyes widened and he read through them again this time. I smirked and lay my head on Fang's shoulder. After a minute Dad cleared his throat and put the papers down.  
"Well." Was all he said.

Neither Fang nor I spoke we just stared at my Dad waiting for him to finish, we knew he wasn't done.

"Nickolas Harper, I never would have guessed." He sounded quite impressed and Fang began rubbing small circles on the back of my hand. "You have a lot of nerve Mr. Harper but do you really think these documents will stop me from doing everything I can to protect my daughter?" he asked angrily.

Fang saw my eyes flare and gripped my hand tight pulling me back when I made to move toward my Dad. "You're an asshole you know that?" I snapped at Dad.

"I'm sorry Max I understand you don't realize what trouble you're getting yourself into-"

"Ha! Trouble I love it!" I snorted. "I was in trouble when I was twelve and that was when you were in control then as I recall Fang's the one who saved my life." I growled. "In fact you wouldn't even have a daughter if it weren't for Fang and I'm not just talking about the most recent event, how about the day I almost died in that fire? Oh you wouldn't know about this but I was gonna be raped-" Fang winced but I didn't stop " And fang was the one that stopped that, he saved me from dying an extremely painful death more than once. That's three more than your sorry ass." I was practically screaming now.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Dad choked out referring to the Dylan fiasco.

I wasn't planning on telling him who it was, Dylan had been through enough after Gazzy had beat him to a pulp, he transferred schools like four days later and last I heard he was in juvi after some other incident.

"And now you're telling me that I don't know what I'm getting myself into! I love Fang and he loves me, if he didn't he wouldn't be risking all of this now would he? He's risking jail to be with me dad now if that isn't love then I don't know what is!"

Dad just stared at me before picking up the documents again.

"Hey, everything will be fine, it's ok." Fang soothed wrapping his arms around me and hugging me to his chest. I really didn't care if my Dad was watching I sighed and let Fang hold me until my breathing was correct.

"Well you two have sure put up a fight for your relationship haven't you?" Dad mused leaning back in his chair and putting his feet on the desk.

Both Fang and I glared incredulously at him. No freaking duh!

"Alright." He came out of whatever world he was in and actually smiled at us. _Smiled_! I wanted to kick his head in. "So far Ni-"

"Fang." He corrected quickly not wanting to be called Nickolas.

"Fang." Dad nodded. "You have managed to do everything I expected you not to do. Not only did you hold strong when I confronted you about it, you took it to the extreme and actually made sure I couldn't charge you so you could be with my daughter rather than run. Now that my boy is very impressive, it takes guts to stand up to me." Dad nodded in approval and I stared open mouthed.

What the hell was going on?

Seeing our confusion Dad let loose a laugh. "Don't look at me like that you two. I told you Max, I wasn't going to let you get hurt." He shook his head standing up with his hands behind his back. He stopped in front of Fang and I. "I also told you I would do anything I could to prevent that and I did, I needed to make sure Fang wouldn't just leave you when things got tough, I have no problem with you two being together." He finished and my eyes grew wide.

"Wait, you're telling me all of this." I gestured between us. "Was a test!" I shrieked.

Both men winced but Dad nodded. "Yes."

I didn't know what to say, all this time he had been testing Fang? Oh my god.

"So, we're allowed to be together?" I asked slowly still processing the information. Fang still hadn't said a word and when I chanced a glance up at him he was grinning and shaking his head.

"Yes, but there is still one more thing I would like you two to do." He stated.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

"I understand that you two obviously love each other but you are still very young Max." he stopped when I glared at him. "Let me finish." He ordered. "Fang is also your first boyfriend and by the looks of things you two are serious about each other. Now I don't want you to make any big mistakes so I have a proposition." He sat back down and waited patiently for either one of us to speak.

I still hadn't fully grasped it. It was all a set up? And now he says we can just be together no catch? Something was most definitely up.

"And what would that proposition be?" Fang asked trying to calm me by rubbing small circles in my lower back.

"Leave."

Ok I knew there was something up. My eyes were flaming and I swear I was gonna kill him. Fang once again held me back and Dad hastily continued. "Leave for one year, don't contact each other just go your own ways then come back exactly a year from today and see if you are still as serious about each other then as you are now. If you say you are that deeply in love one year won't make a difference." Dad was obviously very pleased with himself and sat back with a smug smile.

"Leave?" Fang asked for confirmation and Dad nodded. "For one year?" Dad nodded again. "And if we are still that serious then we can be together?"  
"It's not like I can stop you is it? Max will be 18 by then and a legal adult." He shrugged.

I wasn't too sure if this was a good idea. What if he didn't come back? I don't think I could handle that.

"Fang?" I whispered into his chest and he looked down. He must have seen the uncertainty in my eyes and smiled bringing his lips to my ear. "One year won't change the way I feel about you Max and if it proves how much I love you I'll do it." He explained.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Positive." He promised.

"Ok."

And just like that I had agreed to let him go. I am a complete idiot.

()()()()

please don't hate me! ok so could I have 29 reviews? Thanks guys luv you all just a reminder this story is coming to a close, two more chappies left! Soz!

ok so i reallyw ant to start writing this other story now that this ne is almost done, i am co-writing the new version of assassination but i wanted to know if anyone wants to co-write this one with me, just to keep me on track you know? and i think it'll be good to mix it all up anyway here's the short version

Max isn't like you or me, no she's special, she's one of a kind. what does this mean? Maximum Ride is the latest in cyborg technology. yes she is a robot. the year is 2067. Fang is a normal 17 year old boy. well that is until Max is put in his school, she needs to learn to be normal, is he just the person to help her? what happens when things become a little too complicated and Max realises she doesn't have to be controlled.

and anyone wanna give it a go? thanks offer is out to Dejia and rachel first offer thanks bye bye i'm off again see you on sunday!

Fangrules


	32. reunited at last

-364 days later-

I was panicking. Again. I was wearing a path in my carpet I had been pacing for so long. Nudge was sitting on my couch shaking her head while she read her fashion magazine.

"What if he isn't there? Oh Nudge, what will I do then? I still love him so much!" I groaned before looking at her.

"Max we've been through this like fifty times, he loves you he will be there I'll eat my own socks if he isn't and you know what? I'll make that a deal. Fang doesn't show up then I eat my socks. Alright now would you sit down already? If you don't calm down your gonna get an outbreak of pimples and that is not something you need to impress someone after a whole year apart." She informed me not even looking up from her magazine.

I took a deep breath and nodded. She was right, I needed to calm down, I was thinking too much into this as usual. I collapsed beside her and sighed.

"Hey." She put a hand on my arm and I cracked an eye open to find her giving me a reassuring look. "He'll be there, not a doubt in my mind, and there shouldn't be in yours either." She stated.

"I know it's just he's so wonderful and he attracts sluts like a magnet and what if he has decided I'm not worth the trouble? I can't do this." And then it started all over again until Nudge finally got sick of it and threw down her magazine.  
"That's it!" She huffed grabbing my arm roughly and forcing me in front of my full length mirror.

"Ow!" I whined and she let me go.

"What do you see Max?" She asked gesturing to my reflection.

"Uhhh…" I trailed off taking in my short cropped hair and blue highlight along with my long skinny jeans and black strapless top. "I see me?" I guessed not too sure what she was up to.

"No, I see an independent and confident girl who takes crap from no one, I see a grown woman who has her whole life ahead of her and I also see how much you still love Fang. Now stop putting yourself down or I swear I won't let you go tomorrow if you are gonna carry on. Besides do you know how hot you are!" She laughed.

"Yeah what ever." I snorted.  
she whacked my arm.

"Stop that!" I snapped glaring at her.

"Seriously! You have been asked out how many times in the past year?"

I didn't answer. Ok maybe she was a little right.

"Yeah exactly you can't even count so shut that mouth and be proud woman!" She stomped her foot and walked out the room.

Fang's P.O.V.

Damien was getting really sick of me. Well that's putting it lightly. He threatened to lock me in a cupboard if I didn't stop pacing around the station.

Chief Anderson wasn't too thrilled either but he put up with it as long as I kept it to the living room. Why am I so nervous you might ask? Well it has been exactly 364 days since I left the love of my life Maximum Ride. Yes you heard me, love of my life. Because as hard as I have tried to forget about her and date other girls like we promised I still can't get her out of my mind. Every time I went out with someone I would end up seeing Max or daydreaming about her. I know it's very sad.

"For god's sake man! Sit your ass down before I do it for you!" Ryan growled clapping me hard on the back as he passed with a tray of cookies. I rolled my eyes at my next thought. Max's cookies were better.

"Shut up." I snapped.

"I would leave him be unless you want something broken." Chuckled Will.

"What's up with you anyway?" Ryan asked through a mouthful of cookie.

"He's meeting Max tomorrow." Will jumped in just as I said "nothing." I shot him the bird but he just shrugged.

Ryan choked on his cookie. "Wait you mean Max Ride! The girl you haven't shut up about since you got here?" he wheezed when Damien brought a hand down on his back effectively dislodging the cookie from his throat.

I nodded slowly. I just wanted to go home. Yes Arizona is my home, it's where my friends are, it's where Max is, it's where everything is. This lot was cool but they didn't beat the Station 24 guys.

"Aw dude! You know you're worse than a lovesick puppy, I'm not too sure what you are but you're so freaking smitten with the girl I bet you'd keel over if she was so much as ten feet away from you." Ryan Laughed.

Will shook his head.

-Exactly 365 days after Fang left-

Max's P.O.V.

I was in the clearing Fang had taken me to on our first date. It was now reaching about four and I was feeling a little queasy. _Surely he'd be here now_? He was meant to be here over an hour ago but I decided to wait. Maybe he was running a little late. I was sitting on a rock by the water tapping my foot. I checked my watch again. I guess I was gonna have to face the music. He wasn't gonna pitch. I couldn't help but feel rejected and as a result my eyes filled with tears and I sucked in a breath. I stood and started making my way out of the clearing. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath but kept moving.

_Thump_!

"What the-" I cut off immediately when I looked up through bleary eyes to find two onyx pools swimming with elation. I quickly backed up and wiped my eyes, more than a little embarrassed to be found crying.

"_Max_?" his voice was deeper than I remembered and held surprise.

"Hi." I said softly chancing a glance at him.

"Wow, you look…" he trailed off shaking his head.

I couldn't help the blush that tinted my cheeks as he looked me up and down properly.

"Amazing." He finished with a laugh.

Ah that laugh I had missed it so much! "Thanks." I let a grin slip onto my face and took the chance to take him in properly. If it was possible he had grown at least an extra foot which didn't really help me it left us at the same height difference and it was nice to have at least a small similarity, his black hair was even longer his bangs way passed his eyes, hitting his cheeks, his jaw had a sprinkle of stubble but his eyes were still the same. Mmm, I loved those eyes so much. I carried on looking down his body. He wore a black leather jacket that hung loosely on his form but I could make out the muscles under his black button up shirt that clung nicely to him, he had a pair of black jeans and some black sneakers. If it was possible he looked even hotter than before. And that is saying something.

_Oh crap, what if he's here to let me down gently? He probably is, look at him he most likely had a girl within a week of leaving, one who's much better looking than me and doesn't have an attitude or have anger management issues or a messed up childhood_. He must have noticed my face fall slightly because he frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked reaching out to take my hand. I felt that familiar warmth in my arm when he touched me and it brought some comfort. _Maybe he's here for me_.

I shook my head. "Nothing, I just wasn't expecting you to come." I told him.

"Really?" he didn't seem too pleased with my comment. "Why?" he asked.

"Well it's just that it's been a whole year and I expected you to get over me and you were late so I assumed you weren't gonna-" he stopped me then.

"I was late because my plane was delayed two hours." He stated.

"Oh." Well that made sense. Great now I was looking like a stupid fool. _Wonderful Max just wonderful, he's probably gonna leave now_.

"And as for getting over you." He murmured stepping closer to me, dropping my hand and placing his on my waist. "I'm sure I swore to you that one year apart would never change anything I felt about you." His eyes swam with so many emotions I wasn't too sure what he was feeling, it was very confusing.

"Unless, you… got over me?" Realization dawned on him and his hands dropped from my sides, he put a small amount of space between us and I instantly wanted to close it.

"No!" I practically shouted and made sure there wasn't even enough space to slip a piece of paper between us. I laid my head in his familiar chest and held him tight. "God no." I shook my head as if to emphasize what I was saying.

"Good." He sighed out in relief pressing his cheek to my hair. We just stood there holding each other for who knows how long before his grip on me slackened and I looked up at him. Our eyes locked and I the next thing I knew our lips were centimeters apart. I gave him a small smile before closing the distance, his lips were so warm and soft I instantly found myself at home, my lips molded to his and we kissed. Hard. When we broke apart out breathing was out of order and my hands were in his hair and his in mine. He pressed his forehead to mine and we grinned at each other.

He then seemed to realize something. "You cut your hair." He noted.

"Uh, yeah." I chuckled suddenly not too sure if it was a good idea to chop off my waist long hair.

"I like it." He assured giving me a quick peck. "It suits you." He stated.

I never wanted him to let me go, I just wanted to freeze time and stay in his arms forever I suddenly felt the need to say something I hadn't said in a year. "I love you."

His eyes lit up and he laughed. "I love you too." He couldn't stop kissing me then, kissing my eyelids, cheeks, nose, forehead and lips. I was giggling like an idiot when he finally cut it out. "As much as I would love to never leave this place I think we should go, it's getting pretty cold." He whispered and I grudgingly nodded with a pout.

Fang chuckled and shrugged out of his jacket, draping it over my shoulders and winding his arm around my waist.

()()()()()()()

We were in Fang's car on the way to the station, he was holding my hand and rubbing small circles on the back of my hand. It was unbelievable how easy it was to fall right back into place with Fang, it was as if he had never left and my heart swelled at that.

"So, is there anything I need to know?" He asked winking at me.

"well…" I thought about everything that had happened in the last year. "Iggy got his sight back."

"What? Are you serious?" He was seriously happy to hear this and I couldn't help but laugh at his excitement.

"Yeah, he had the surgery four months ago, so he's back with a vengeance. Dejia had her baby, her name's Brooke and she is easily the most adorable little girl on earth." I stated confidently. It was Fang's turn to laugh. "You're the godfather." I added.

He frowned. "How can I be the godfather?"

"Well they decided when she was born that it would give you a reason to come back even if you know…"

He nodded in understanding. "Anyway, we have two rookies in, they're really funny, James was utterly terrified when I gave him the cookie the guys were laughing so hard. Richard is a pain in the ass, but I guess he's cool, he'll be leaving now anyway if you decide to come back." I rambled on telling him about everything, well almost everything I didn't tell him one important thing I really didn't want to, I knew I would be in tears if I did. He told me he would definitely come back and would be moving back into his old house and he very cautiously asked if I wanted to move in. I accepted right away which made him grin like an idiot.

We fell into a comfortable silence after that but we were coming close to the fire station and I new it had to be now before I ruined the entire stations happy mood when he asked where my Dad was. "The chief…" I trailed off and Fang glanced at me squeezing my hand in encouragement. "The chief died in a fire seven months ago." I whispered the tears filling my eyes. I missed my Dad so much. I scrunched my eyes closed to make sure they didn't fall.

"He's…" he trailed off. I nodded. "Max." he sighed. "I'm so sorry baby, I really am."

"It's fine." I wiped away the tears and smiled at him. "He married Val two months before it happened so I know he was happy and besides I got to stay with them." I shrugged.

"He was right to do it you know." Fang said out of the blue.

"What?"

"You're Dad, I'm glad he did everything he did, because it brought us closer and made me realize i would give anything to be with you."

"Well then, at least he didn't do it in vain."

He nodded.

We pulled up to the fire house and we got out. "Oh!" I gasped. "I need to warn you, they're all extremely happy you're back, so…"

"Should i be afraid?" he asked.

"Absolutely." I laughed wrapping my arms around his waist.

()()()()()()

Extremely happy was an understatement. Nudge, Dejia, Rachel, Holly and Chelsea practically knocked Fang over when we walked inside. After that Conner came bounding round the corner right into his legs, Dejia then introduced Fang to his god daughter and if I hadn't known Fang any better I would have sworn he was really happy to be a godfather. He was introduced to the rookies and Matt also informed him of his new position as police chief. Fang was really happy for him and the rest of the afternoon was brilliant. Iggy even baked a huge welcome back cake which didn't go too well. Conner's toy plane landed in the middle coating Dejia and Brooke in a layer of icing which made Brooke cry and Grady thought some cake would cheer her up. Not a good idea. She took it from him and chucked it clear across the room… right into Nudges face. A cake fight was inevitable and much to my surprise even James and Richard joined in. by the end of the day everyone was covered in cake but never happier. I was busy trying to get the icing out of my hair which even though it's short is a serious mission. What did Iggy make it out of cement?

Fang knocked on the bathroom door. "Maxie?"

"You can come in, I'm trying to get this damn icing out!" I growled attempting to get the brush detached from my hair. I gave up with a huff crossing my arms over my chest.

Fang laughed when he opened the door to find my hair brush still wedged in my hair and an extremely miffed expression on my face. He helped me brush out my hair and we talked some more. He told me about the guys in Dallas and all the failed attempts at dating. I laughed at almost every single one, they ended so badly I actually felt pretty good at my lame attempts. Fang enquired about my tries and I told him about all thirty five guys that asked me out and hit on me. He laughed really hard when I got to Sam. He was a new guy in my year and had taken Dylan's place as stalker. When I told him about shoving a cream pie in his face at prom he just about fell of the chair. It was well passed midnight when we finally fell asleep, tangled together as much as humanly possible. I had never been happier. Fang was back and was going to move with me to New York so I could go to University, Nudge was coming too so she could start her career in fashion, JJ was going into child care and as it happens is currently dating James. My friends were happy, my family was happy and I was happy. Nothing could ruin it now.

()()()()

Ok hate me all you want, tell me it's corny and stupid and whatever else but I didn't know how to end it if I'm telling you the truth ok? So cut me some slack. Anyway you guys have been amazing I love every single one of you that helped me finish this and before you think to much into this AN no it is not the last chapter, the next one will be I hope it's ok. thanks everyone.

Fly on

Fangrules


	33. Epilogue: A happy ending

Epilogue

"Piper, dinner's ready!" I called up the stairs wiping my hands on my apron. Seconds later running could be heard and my three year old daughter bounded in a large grin on her face.

"Mommy!" She giggled hugging my leg before looking up at me and patting my stomach. "Hi baby." She greeted leaning up and placing a kiss in my hard stomach.

I helped her climb up onto her chair before I heard my husband coming down the stairs. I placed Piper's food in front of her and felt strong arms wrap around me resting on my huge stomach and a kiss on my neck. I smiled and turned around to face him.

"Hello gorgeous." He murmured smiling lovingly at me in a way that still made my heart thump. I ran a hand through his messy black hair bringing him in for a kiss.

"Eeeweee!" Piper laughed and he smiled against my lips. When we broke apart our daughter was scrunching her nose up in disgust.

"How is my little Angel?" Fang asked releasing me to scoop up the laughing toddler.

"Daddy! Down!" She insisted. He threw her over his shoulder and picked up his cup of coffee.

"Daddy, down now!" Piper ordered hitting his back with her small fists.

"Can you hear something honey?" He asked me with a grin.

"Uh no I can't." I played along.

_Beep beep beep_.

With a dejected sigh Fang put his daughter down, she immediately scurried back to her chair and climbed up, stuffing a spoonful of Frosties into her mouth.

Fang checked his pager before he walked over to me and kissed me hard. "I love you." He whispered staring into my eyes.

"You need to stop doing that; you're starting to scare me. " I admitted kissing his nose.

"I'll stop it when there is no chance I might not come home." He murmured low enough so Piper couldn't hear.

"You're going to be careful." I stated poking his chest playfully. "You have a family that needs you, I'm going to sound selfish and cruel but quite frankly I don't care who goes as long as you're safe." I sighed as he pulled me towards the door.

"I promise, no stupid stuff." He chuckled, placing one last kiss on my head before he pulled on his jacket. "I haven't done anything reckless in nine years, since we first met. You take all the fun out of being a firefighter." He pouted.

"Get out." I laughed shaking my head as he waved and climbed onto the truck now parked outside getting high fives and cheers from his men. I leant against the doorframe, thinking back on everything that had happened since he came back. Fang stayed true to his word and followed me to University. He started at the firehouse there and within two years was practically chief. Fang proposed a year later but then I got pregnant with Piper. Fang was never happier. We moved away from the city and got a house out here, so imagine my surprise when Piper was born and his dad wanted to be in her life. He swore not to do anything stupid and if we wanted to we could keep him out of our lives. I convinced Fang to give him a chance and he is the best grandfather ever, Piper loves him so much. Once again Fang managed to climb the ladder of popularity and has been Chief for two years now. Eight months ago I got pregnant again and much to Fang and Frank's delight we're having a little boy. I still have lunch with Val and Ella every Wednesday, I see Nudge every month when she flies out from New York. Iggy and Dejia have two kids now and have stayed in Arizona while Rachel and Matthew moved to England, we still speak weekly on Skype so it's almost as if they're here, Grady and Daniel both transferred to Fang's station much to my surprise. JJ is getting married to James in the fall. Richard is the new Chief of Station 24, but he agrees with me. There will only be one Chief of Station 24 and that is, and always will be, my Dad.

"Mommy." I came out of my musings to find Piper tugging on my leg.

"Yes baby?" I smiled warmly at my beautiful daughter.

"You kay?" She asked.

"I'm fine Angel." I assured stroking her black curls.

"I wuv you." She stated and I picked her up.

"I love you too." I kissed her rosy cheek and her black eyes shone with happiness.

Yes. My life was perfect.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

And there you go, the end of Fire-fighter I hope you have had as much fun with this as I have. I loved writing this story and am so thankful to every single person who read this and reviewed. Even if you didn't review I'm still amazed at how well this went down. I thought it would be just another one of those that got ten reviews and I would run out of inspiration but thanks to all of you I pulled through on the tough spots and I hope I kept it interesting! I hope this won't be the last I hear of all of you; I will be posting a new story soon co-written by the amazing Fangs-crazy-twin-sister also known in the past as xXPhoenixWingsXx. I also hope you'll give my original story Guardian: The King a shot, it might not be brilliant but I am only 13 but it would mean so much to me if you did read it and told me what you thought! I will post another AN on this when it is actually out to let you all know. I will miss you guys and I will miss writing this story but I thought that it was the right time to end it. I didn't want to lose readers and I think we all know how bad they get if the writers try and drag the plot out *cough*JP*cough*.

Goodbye everyone it's been one helluva ride!

Fly on

Courtney Melville


	34. Dawn Dancer: Huntress

**GUYS THIS IS MASSIVELY IMPORTANT!**

**my book is now available for preorder. i'm BEGGING you! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! order it!i need to reach 100 books as soon as possible and i don't think there's anywhere else that i could get a good chunk of those from but here. ive been on this site for over three years now and have built up quite a fan base. please, if you enjoyed any of my fics, give my book a shot. it would mean SO much to me if you did! I know i've been terrible with updating and so forth, but this is my promise, if you guys help me reach 100, i will finish ALL of my unfinished stories by March next i have ten going,i think that's pretty fair don't you? PLEASE GUYS!this is my dream, and you're all so amazing and it would mean so much if you could help me!**

**here is the blurb:**

**Dawn Dancer: Huntress**

_**the next second the floor was gone and i was plummeting downwards. A scream caught in my throat. All i managed to get out was a surprised gasp as Linden disappeared from sight**_

**There is a portal hidden beneath the ruins of a castle, separating this world from another filled with the impossible. Those known as the Talented possess abilities only dreamed about. They are Healers and Elementals, Telepaths and the coveted Arith this world is far from perfect, a war waged half a century ago has divided the inhabitants and a manipulative queen has destroyed any form of resistance. Or so she thought. **

**It was an accident really, one cant plan to stumble through a portal, nor to be trapped in a different world surrounded by children who can do things that should be impossible. Unfortunately for Alais, this is her new reality. She finds herself lost in a tidal wave of secrets, lies and unbearable truths. Who can she trust? She's starting to doubt the one person whom she thought she could depend on, the boy who fell in with her, and is growing more attached to her new life amongst those who share her new-found ability. **

**Things only get more complicated when the Ione - the rebels fighting against the queen - admit that Alais is the only one who can destroy the queen. She has a choice to make - help the rebels bring down the immortal queen or return home, but at a cost.**

**The link!**

**Just type in Leigh Jones Huntress in google, and it is the first site to pop up. if you have trouble. go on to and search the title and the name. i wud post the link but FF is being spastic **

**thanks so much everyone! I hope you enjoy!**

**Fangrules**


End file.
